The Master's Ring
by SmoshyDoctor
Summary: [This is the sequel to Questioning Saxon.] The mysterious ring on Jessie's finger has already been causing some problems in the TARDIS. What will Miss Evans do to prevent the Doctor from thinking that she's gone mad? Jessie/Doctor (previously called OC/Doctor); some Jessie/Master {Saxon} (previously OC/Master). Slight crossover with SPN starting in Chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

The Master's Ring, Chapter 1: Weird Dreams and Shining Galaxies

"You've got to be bluffing," Jessie laughed nervously. "I can't believe that you still can control me, even though you're supposed to be dead…"

_But thanks to my planning, I'm not dead; I'm living through you. _

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" she snapped. "'Cause if it is, it's not working." Evans sat down on the bed and sighed, running her fingers through her newly cropped brunette pixie cut. "I feel like Fantine with this new hair…"

_Jessie, I can hear you talking to yourself. Go to sleep, please_, the Doctor interrupted and she sighed, taking off her faded navy blue Converse.

Her bedsheets were scattered everywhere and Miss Evans gathered them up and tucked herself in as she looked at the ceiling of her TARDIS room.

There were tiny galaxies and planets painted on the plain white wall, and they were done with excellent artistic skills. She looked at them happily and yawned after a few minutes of "stargazing".

"Goodnight," she whispered to no one in particular as she drifted off into sleep.

_Sweet dreams_, the Master mocked her and he laughed evily.

_**Jessie was back in the cabinet room again, but with all of the members alive and well-for now, at least. **_

_**She looked at herself and realized that, once again, she was in the Master's shoes.**_

"_**No. No. That wasn't funny. You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this." A grin, and a rather creepy one at that, sprouted on her face almost immediately.**_

_****__**"**__**Not funny is like this." The grin vanished and a rather odd frown appeared.**_

_****__**"**__**And right now, I'm not like…" The Master grinned again. "I'm like…" A frown replaced the grin.**_

_****__**"…**__**because you are traitors. Yes, YOU are! As soon as you saw the votes swinging MY way, you abandoned your parties and jumped on the Saxon bandwagon!" The Master/Jessie sat down again. **__**"**__**So this is your reward." She put on a mouth and nose gas-mask.  
**_

"_**Excuse me, Prime Minister, but do you mind my asking, what is that?" Mr. Dumfries croaked nervously.**_

_****__**"**__**It's a gas mask." The voice came out rather muffled.**_

_****__**"**__**I beg your pardon?"**_

_****__**She lifted the mask off of her face. "**__**It's a gas mask," Jessie repeated.**_

_****__**"**__**Yes, but why are you wearing it?" The member of the Cabinet looked rather uneasy and she felt the Master fill up with a twisted sort of joy at the look on his face.**_

_****__**"**__**Well, because of the gas." Since the mask had snapped back onto her face, her response came out muffled again.**_

_****__**"**__**I'm sorry?"**_

_**The Master lifted up the mask again and looked at Albert. "**__**Because of the gas."  
**_

"_**What gas?" Mr. Dumfries scoffed.**_

_****__**Miss Evans gestured to the room before putting her hands together. **_

"_**This gas," Saxon's voice said, muffled by the mask.**_

_**The speakerphones on the conference desk popped up and released gas into the entire room. Members of the Cabinet began to cough and choke all around her.**_

"_**You're insane!" the main Cabinet member choked, reaching out to the Master.**_

_**She grinned and gave him a double thumbs up.**_

_****__**Albert then died, hitting the desk hard as the rest of the Cabinet died around her as well.**_

Saxon's assistant sat up and began to breathe heavily. For some reason, coming out of that memory of the Master's hurt her just a tiny bit…

She heard the Doctor's footsteps outside her bedroom door and laid back down, trying to control her breathing as the Master laughed at her suffering.

_I can't believe that you didn't try to stop me from doing anything in that memory like you did last time_, he taunted. _Are you telling me that you're enjoying being insane?_

"Leave me alone." The words came out as a hiss through her gritted teeth, making her tone sound way more harsh and icy than it was intended to be.

_Why should I? It's too much fun._

Jessie opened her mouth to make a snappy comeback, but the doorknob slowly began to turn and she closed her mouth shut as the Doctor strode in, the tails of his trenchcoat flapping behind him.

"Did you get some rest?"

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled, "let's call it that…"

The Doctor pulled up a wooden chair and sat next to her bed.

"Jessie, did you have a nightmare? You're absolutely _pale_…" The Time Lord leaned in close to her and brushed some of her stray hairs out of her eyes to get a better look at her face. When his hands touched her skin, Miss Evans felt her face get warm and her heart beat faster.

"I guess you could call it that," she mumbled as she turned on her side, facing away from the Doctor as a sharp chill raced down her back. "A nightmare of sorts."

"I think that you might be getting ill," the madman with a box declared. "Just try and rest as much as you can, and I'll try and find something for you in the TARDIS."

His kindness made her smile, which was something that she had hardly done at all today.

_Ill_, the Master scoffed. _You're not ill. You're sick. __**Lovesick**__._

"Thanks, Doctor," the tired wreck sighed, ignoring Saxon's words. "I'll try to rest."

He smiled sadly at her. "I hope you get better."

She turned back around to face him, her eyes slowly closing up.

The Doctor put a hand to her forehead and flinched, pulling his hand away instantly.

"What?" Jessie asked quietly as she slid under the sheets again.

"You've got one bad fever…."

"Great," she mumbled as she lost her control over fighting the sleepiness.

_**She was now in the rain-soaked streets of France, wearing a rather frilly pink dress and bonnet, holding a dainty umbrella. **_

_**Jessie looked around the corner and saw Martha sitting in the corner, wearing an outfit similar to Eponine's from Les Mis.**_

"_**On my own**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**_

_**All alone**_

_**I walk with him till morning**_

_**Without him**_

_**I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way, I close my eyes**_

_**And he has found me**_

_**In the rain, the pavement shines like silver**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river**_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**_

_**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

_**And I know that it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**_

_**And although I know that he is blind**_

_**Still I say, there's a way for us…"**_

_**Martha broke off from singing and made a choking sound while the rain kept falling. The raindrops on her face provoked tears to fall down the middle Jones' face.**_

"_**I love him**_

_**But when the night is over**_

_**He is gone**_

_**The river's just a river**_

_**Without him**_

_**The world around me changes**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere**_

_**The streets are full of strangers**_

_**I love him**_

_**But everyday I'm learning**_

_**All my life**_

_**I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me**_

_**His world will go on turning**_

_**A world that's full of happiness **_

_**That I have never known…"**_

_**She began to full on sob and Miss Evans looked at her sadly.**_

"_**I love him," Martha whispered.**_

_**Jessie turned around and almost smacked heads with the Doctor, who was wearing Marius' outfit.**_

"_**Doctor? What're you doing here?" she asked. **_

"_**Doctor? I'm not a doctor. My name's Marius," he grinned.**_

"_**I love him," Jones repeated after a few more minutes of sobbing.**_

"_**You can't be Marius," Saxon's assistant said, backing away from him a little bit. "You're the Doctor; you're a time traveler from another world…"**_

"_**I think you must've fallen ill, fair Cosette," the Doctor/Marius said as he shook his head. "But not to worry. I know a good friend who is a doctor."**_

"_**I love him…**_

_**But only on my own." The woman who saved the world finished her singing and kept crying.**_

"_**If I'm Cosette…is that poor woman over there Eponine?" Miss Evans asked him, pointing to Martha.**_

_**He nodded. "Yes, of course. Eponine's my best friend." **_

_**Marius turned back to face Cosette/Jessie and took her hand. "Follow me."**_

"_**Wait," she said, dropping his hand. The tired (and slightly confused) woman looked over at Eponine. "We should help her. She looks really sad…"**_

"_**Well, I suppose so, but I think that we should get you to a doctor first…"**_

_**Jessie ran over to Martha and knelt down next to her.**_

_**Eponine/Martha looked up at her, tears still in her eyes.**_

"_**What d'you want?" she whispered, trying to wipe the evidence of her tears away.**_

"_**I want to help you." Jessie smiled. "I heard you singing. Look, to be fair, um, Eponine…I really don't deserve him. You've known him longer than I; he shouldn't be with me."**_

"_**But he can't stop talking about you," the hurt woman sniffed. "When he speaks of me, all I get is that I'm just a friend to him."**_

"_**Then maybe you should tell him how you feel," Miss Evans comforted as she helped Martha up.**_

"_**Wake up," Marius yelled from the other side of the street.**_

_**Cosette and Eponine turned to him, completely taken aback.**_

"_**What?" Cosette asked.**_

"Wake up," the Doctor whispered and Jessie's eyes flew open.

"Oh my God…that was one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had," she murmured. Her head turned so that she could look at the Doctor. "You're not gonna say that you're Marius, are you?"

The look on his face gave her an immediate "no".

"Okay, good," Jessie mumbled as she sat up and stretched. "'Cause in my dream, you were Marius from Les Mis…"

"You've either been watching too many musicals or listening to too many of those songs," the Time Lord laughed. "Although, I must admit, I love watching some of them every once in awhile."

_Go back to sleep._

"Really? I had no idea," she grinned as they both laughed.

Then her expression grew serious. "Is my fever gone?"

He felt her forehead. "It's gone down, at least."

"Why did you want me to wake up?"

"We're here," the Doctor grinned as he stood up. "Get dressed; I want to show you what I was talking about earlier."

"Alright, alright," Miss Evans mumbled as she slowly slid out of bed. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

The madman with a box walked out of her room with a spring in his step, as if he was part of a surprise party and Jessie was the one he was holding it for.

She changed into an all-too familiar outfit she found lying on her floor-Martha's leather jacket, tank top, and pants. Even her hair clip was there as well.

Jessie decided since her hair was too short now to put up in the clip that she would leave it alone for the time being.

The newly excited companion of the Doctor dashed out of her room and down the TARDIS hallway before entering the main control room.

"What's the surprise? Where are we?" she asked, ecstatic.

"You'll see," the Time Lord said ominously, giving her a devilish grin that seemed a little _too _familiar for her tastes. He grabbed the front doors of the TARDIS and swung them open.

Her eyes grew wide with shock as she took in what she saw right in front of her.

They were in deep space, yes, and that was wonderful all by itself, but what really got to Saxon's assistant was that she was looking directly at the Milky Way Galaxy.

"It's beautiful," Miss Evans whispered. She was so overwhelmed that huge globs of tears began to form in her eyes. "It's _really _beautiful…"

"I heard from Martha how much you'd always wanted to see this particular galaxy in person," the Doctor smiled kindly. "So I figured, since you're here, why not show you now?"

"Doctor, I-I dunno what to say…" The galaxy and all of the stars around it twinkled and shone brightly, filling her heart with joy and content.

"And that's not the best part of it yet," the Doctor grinned.

"What d'you mean? This is the best part…"

He pulled a white cloth off of a huge object that she didn't notice before to reveal a picnic bench with a bunch of foodstuffs decorating the top.

"Oh my God…" She looked at him and grinned while tears of joy fell down her face. "T-That's…but you really didn't have to do this, Doctor…I'm not _that _important…"

"In all my 900 years of traveling, I have never met anyone who wasn't important," he stated as Jessie ran up to him and gave him a great big hug.

*A/N: Awww! Isn't the Doctor the best?

What d'you guys think of this so far? Lemme know ^^

There are some parts of Les Mis in here because, ehm, I'm just slightly obsessed with the newest movie right now and I _love _the songs as well. I thought that giving Martha Eponine's role and the Doctor Marius' role was fitting, since Martha loved the Doctor but he didn't really love her in the same way, since he was still trying to get over Rose.

The Master's role in this chapter was pretty minor, I'll admit, but he'll come back into play a lot more as the story progresses. He'll most likely cause a lot of awkwardness between the Doctor and Jessie Evans….

Well, it's _one day more _(reference! Comment *on my own* w/the rest of what you have to say if you get that XD God, I'm such a nerd… :p But I'm a goddamn proud one, too!) till I have to go back to school (it's the weekend for me right now, on a bright and beautiful Sunday). I bloody **hate **school. It's the worst thing ever.

And it doesn't help that I'm in high school, either… -.-

Anyways, have a lovely and brilliant rest of _your _weekend, mates!

See ya 'round sometime,

SmoshyDoctor*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Go Lie Down for One Day More

"Thank you so much, Doctor," she whispered as she cried tears of joy into his trenchcoat.

The Doctor smiled and they hugged for a few minutes before Jessie felt her face get warm again.

Miss Evans pulled away from him and strode over to the picnic bench.

"Well, this food isn't gonna eat itself, now is it?"

He laughed. "Of course not…I hope."

The weary girl picked up a sandwich and immediately bit down into it, relishing the taste of tuna on sourdough bread, which she hadn't had in _ages_…

"Well, it's not," Saxon's assistant said, talking with her mouth full. When she sprayed crumbs out of her mouth, she clamped a hand over her lips and blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled as the Doctor picked up a banana and laughed, his laugh echoing around the TARDIS control room, sounding like delicate wind chimes.

"Don't be embarrassed," the Time Lord said as he bit into his banana. "I do that all the time." To prove his point, he began singing _We Go Together _from Much Ado about Nothing. As he sang, bits and pieces of banana flew out of his mouth and Jessie giggled, holding her hands up to shield her face.

"I get it; I get it!" Evans squealed as some banana landed on her. She finished swallowing her food. Suddenly, the ring on her finger felt ever so slightly tighter. Her face grew pale and the Doctor stopped singing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cleaning off his mouth with a napkin. "Did a huge chunk of banana guts fly onto your outfit?" When he realized that she wasn't laughing, his tone changed. "Can I see that ring on your finger?"

"Sure," she mumbled, placing her left hand in front of the banana the madman had just eaten. "It won't really come off…and I tried to get it off, I really did…but it just refuses to _pop off_." Jessie said the last part with emphasis, hoping the Master would hear her. Not like he couldn't already; he _was _laying dormant in her mind…Saxon's assistant took a swig out of the Coca-Cola can she'd pulled out of the simple picnic basket.

The Doctor lifted up her hand and began to examine it. He noticed that the skin that was under and around the ring was turning a weird shade of pink and he tried to hide the disgust that he felt when his old eyes caught sight of it. As he tried to hold in the rising nausea, the Time Lord looked at the ring on Jessie's finger and stared at it for a moment, taking in the Gallifreyan words written on it, which stood out, thanks to the green background. After about another minute of examination, he exhaled slowly and put her hand back down on the table.

"So?"

"There's nothing I can do," he confessed. "It looks like it's stuck on there pretty good. I doubt it's coming off anytime soon…I'm sorry."

Her look of hope in her bright amber eyes burned out after the Doctor told her.

"It's alright," she sighed. "I guess I can deal with this ring for awhile…"

Suddenly, a rising feeling of hunger arose in her and she winced.

"God, I'm really hungry all of a sudden," Jessie moaned, holding her stomach in pain. "I dunno why…I'm just…I'm _so _hungry…"

The Doctor's eyes filled with terror as he realized what was happening to her.

"Jessie, I think you should go lie down. Right **now**," he said as he dashed over to the TARDIS' front doors and slammed them shut. The madman with a box looked up at the ceiling, starting to breathe irregularly. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's already happening," the Doctor whispered to himself as he went back over to the picnic table and began to clean up, going as fast as he could to finish quickly.

"Doctor, why should I…"

"GO LIE DOWN NOW!" he snapped at her, not looking up from the picnic table. A brief moment of silence occurred before the Doctor looked up at her, a grim expression on his face. "Sorry," he apologized, "but you _really _need to rest again. I'll explain why later. Just do it."

Jessie hesitated for a moment before dashing down the TARDIS hallway and into her personal bedroom.

"I still don't understand why he made me come back in here again," she crossly murmured. "I mean, there's nothing really wrong with me…besides the fact that the Master is lying dormant inside of me and all…but I'm not crazy!"

_Da-da-da-da…da-da-da-da…da-da-da-da…da-da-da-da…_

The sound of drums echoed in her head, louder than she had ever heard before, and the pain crashed down onto her temples. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together as she lay down again.

_Oh, my dear, dear Jessie…my good puppet…you've got no idea what's in store for you and I._

The Master finally talked after keeping quiet for a bit and Jessie chose not to respond.

_I see that the Doctor realized that there's no way to save you. He's going to let me take over you…how pathetic._

Her eyes snapped back open.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, holding her hands on her head. "No…no way…you can't do that to me…using my body…oh, dear Lord…"

The fever suddenly resurrected itself and rocked Miss Evans to sleep before the Master could do any more harm to her.

"_**Cosette!" A familiar man's voice called out to her.**_

_**Jessie ran down the paved streets of France, her skirt flapping behind her, just barely covering her undergarments. She kept on following the sound of that one voice.**_

"_**Coming, Father!" she yelled automatically.**_

_**Father? I don't have a father, Jessie thought as she slowed down when she neared a corner. The closest person I have to a father is Clive…**_

_**When she turned the corner, Cosette/Jessie was looking at a man that was too familiar to her, both in reality and in her memory…**_

_**Jean Valjean.**_

_**He looked just like the Hugh Jackman version from the 2012 movie…**_

"_**Cosette, where have you been?" he snapped. "I almost had to start a search party to find you; you were gone so long!"**_

"_**But…I was with Marius and Eponine!" Cosette protested. The bottom of her bonnet began to itch. She didn't want to start a war with it, so she just untied it and took it off.**_

_**Jean's face softened. "Oh, I see. Well, as long as you weren't with Enjolras…that boy is nothing but trouble."**_

"_**Enjolras?" She paused to think for a moment. "Isn't he the leader of the revolution?"**_

"_**You don't remember? He keeps coming to our cottage everyday to bring you gifts," her father murmured as he took her hand and led her down an alleyway. "That pesky man."**_

_**Cosette looked behind her and saw Marius watching her silently from the shadows, Eponine standing beside him. She smiled, hoping that in between her dreams, Eponine had told Marius about her feelings and Marius accepted them.**_

_**Once her father pulled her inside the cottage, he immediately locked the door behind himself and then began pacing around for a moment before looking at Miss Evans dead in the eyes.**_

"_**Javert wasn't harassing you today, was he?"**_

"_**No," she responded innocently. "And why would he do that?"**_

"_**I'm not sure why he does it in the first place, dear Cosette," Valjean admitted. "It seems very strange to me that he takes such a keen interest in torturing Marius, Enjolras, Eponine, and you…"**_

"_**He's a grown man, a soldier, nonetheless, acting like a child." The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them.**_

_**Jean Valjean gave her a tiny smile. **_

"_**That is an interesting deduction," he laughed.**_

_**Suddenly, someone began knocking on the door and her father immediately stopped laughing.**_

"_**Go to your room," he ordered, his tone switching to a demanding voice.**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**GO!"**_

_**Cosette sighed and rushed into her room, closing the door behind her as she brushed some dust off of her pink dress.**_

_**She put an ear to the door and began to listen in…**_

"_**Good day, Monsieur Valjean," a voice that Jessie assumed belonged to Enjolras said happily. For some reason, the masculine voice sounded all too familiar…**_

"_**Good day, Monsieur Enjolras. I assume that you're here to see my daughter?" her father asked in an icy tone.**_

"_**Yes, I am." She pictured a smug smile on his face. "Is she here?"**_

_**There was a brief awkward silence before Jean called:**_

"_**Cosette, Enjolras is here to see you!"**_

_**Miss Evans took a deep breath and walked out of her room.**_

_**When she entered the living room, she saw her father and…**_

_**Captain Jack?! **_

_**Her eyes grew wide.**_

_**Jack/Enjolras grinned at her.**_

"_**Pardon me for intruding, Miss Cosette," he said as he stepped in front of Valjean, holding something behind his back, "but I believe these are for you." Jack handed her two lovely looking red roses.**_

_**She took them happily and breathed in their scent. They were freshly cut…**_

"_**Thank you, Monsieur," Jessie grinned. "I'll make sure to keep these in a safe place."**_

_**Enjolras laughed. "Good." Then he seemed to remember something. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rebellion to lead." Before the charming leader walked over to the door, he winked at Cosette and nodded at Jean Valjean. "Farewell, Monsieur and Miss Cosette."**_

_**The door closed behind him and her father's face grew red with anger.**_

"_**I'll bet that he's poisoned these roses with some sort of witchcraft," he declared, snatching the roses from her hand, "and God be damned if he hasn't!"**_

_**Saxon's assistant gasped. "FATHER! Why would you say such a thing?"**_

_**His anger quickly left him as he looked out the window. Jean's face turned pale and he rushed away from the window, the tails of his coat flowing behind him.**_

_**She glanced out the window and held in a scream.**_

_**The man looking around their front yard was Harold Saxon-no, the Master-wearing Javert's military outfit. He saw Jessie looking at him and flashed her his signature devilish smile that always freaked her out so much…she pulled away from the window and began to hyperventilate.**_

"_**Cosette, start packing."**_

"_**Why?" she asked, trying to calm down, still a tiny bit shaken up from seeing the Master/Javert near their cottage.**_

"_**Just get packed. We're leaving." His tone was very serious now.**_

_**She remembered Marius and her heart began to ache.**_

"_**But, Father…"**_

"_**Get packed now," he demanded.**_

_**Cosette dashed back into her room and began packing her things as she heard her father rushing around the cottage, getting his things together.**_

_**When she was done, Jean grabbed her hand and together, they dashed out of the back door of the cottage and ran down the streets of France until they reached a carriage that seemed it had been waiting for them this whole time.**_

_**Jessie handed her bags to her father and slowly stepped inside, looking around at the streets for what could be her last time.**_

_**Then she realized something.**_

_**Did Marius know she was leaving?**_

_**The dream briefly switched points of view and focused on Eponine, who was holding a letter in her hand.**_

_**A letter from Cosette to Marius that she was to deliver right away. A letter that held tearful goodbyes inside of it.**_

_**It switched back to her/Cosette's point of view and she relaxed only a tiny bit, since she had the comfort of knowing that Eponine would deliver it. But since the ache in her heart was still there, she couldn't fully relax…**_

_**The secret fugitive finished packing and got in the carriage right as it started to take off.**_

_**She sighed sadly and looked out the window, gazing at the streets that moved behind her as they moved on.**_

"_**One day more**_

_**Another day, another destiny**_

_**This never ending road to Calvary;**_

_**These men who seem to know my crime**_

_**Will surely come a second time**_

_**One day more…"**_

_**Her father finished singing [for the time being], and the dream switched to Marius, who had just finished reading the letter that she had wrote to him.**_

"_**I did not live until today…**_

_**How can I live when we are parted?"**_

"_**One day more…" Valjean sang.**_

"_**Tomorrow you'll be worlds away**_

_**And yet, with you, my world has started." Marius and Cosette sang in harmony.**_

_**Eponine jumped in. "One more day all on my own…"**_

"_**Will we ever meet again?" the two sang in duet.**_

"_**One more day with him not caring…" Martha sniffed.**_

"_**I was born to be with you," the Doctor and Jessie whispered.**_

"_**What a life I might have known…" she whimpered.**_

"_**And I swear I will be true!" they both declared at the same time.**_

"_**But he never saw me there…" Jones' voice was full of longing and sorrow.**_

"_**One more day before the storm!" Jack yelled.**_

"_**Do I follow where she goes?" Marius said as he looked up at the sky.**_

"_**At the barricades of Freedom!" Enjolras declared.**_

"_**Do I join my brothers there?" he asked himself.**_

"_**When our ranks begin to form…" the leader sang.**_

"_**Do I stay or do I dare?" the Doctor held his notes.**_

"_**Will you take your place with me?" the charming rebellion leader asked.**_

"_**The time is now,**_

_**The day is here," they all chimed in harmony.**_

"_**One day more!" her father crowed.**_

"_**One day more till revolution,**_

_**We will nip it in the bud!**_

_**We'll be ready for these schoolboys,**_

_**They will wet themselves with blood!" Javert boasted, talking to his fellow soldiers.**_

"_**One day more!" Valjean repeated.**_

"_**Watch'm run amuck,**_

_**Catch'm as they fall,**_

_**Never know your luck**_

'_**Till there's a free-for-all,**_

_**Here a little dip**_

_**There a little touch,**_

_**Most of them are goners **_

_**So they won't miss much!" Monsieur and Madame Thenardier chimed in as they ran around the streets, pickpocking innocent people.**_

"_**One day to a new beginning**_

_**Raise the flag of freedom high!**_

_**Every man will be a king**_

_**Every man will be a king**_

_**There's a new world for the winning**_

_**There's a new world to be won**_

_**Do you hear the people sing?" Various people roared.**_

"_**My place is here,**_

_**I fight with you!" Marius yelled as he met up with Enjolras and the rest of the rebellion.**_

"_**One day more!" her father roared.**_

_**The other lyrics mixed in with each other:**_

"_**I did not live until today**_

_**Tomorrow you'll be worlds away**_

_**And yet with you my world has started," Jessie and the Doctor sang in unison.**_

"_**One more day all on my own…" Martha yelled.**_

"_**We will join these people's heroes**_

_**We will follow where they go**_

_**We will learn their little secrets,**_

_**We will know the things they know," the Master cackled.**_

"_**One day more!" the secret slave screamed.**_

"_**Watch'm run amuck**_

_**Catch'm as they fall**_

_**Never know your luck**_

_**When there's a free-for-all," the Thenardiers declared.**_

"_**One more day to revolution**_

_**We will nip it in the bud**_

_**We'll be ready for these schoolboys," Saxon snickered.**_

"_**Tomorrow we'll be far away," her father whispered.**_

"_**Tomorrow is the Judgement Day," Valjean and Javert chimed in.**_

_**Everyone's voices mixed in together for the last five lines of the song. **_

"_**Tomorrow we'll discover**_

_**What our God in Heaven has in store!**_

_**One more dawn…**_

_**One more day…**_

_**One day more!" **_

*A/N: Sorry that dream was so long, I was in a total Les Mis mood today (3/4/13). :p

What d'you think will happen after Jessie wakes up from the dream? And what d'you think the Doctor meant by _'I can't believe it's already happening'_? Wait and see for yourself… ;)

By the way, do you guys think that I should write a Les Mis/_The Master's Ring _crossover? I thought about it yesterday but I dunno if it's a good idea or not…

Well, cheers and all that jazz,

SmoshyDoctor*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ups and Downs

When the song had finished, Jessie's eyes flew open and she realized that her hair was sticking up. The feverish girl sat up slowly and stretched out while a headache began to surface.

_Ooh, that was __**quite **__an interesting dream you had, Miss Evans…or should I call you Cosette?_

"Shut up, Saxon," she hissed her under breath as she held one hand to her head. "I don't need your commentary right now."

_Do you remember the stories that I told you? _he asked suddenly, changing the subject. _Stories about the legendary blessed Saint Martha and the famous Doctor?_

"How could I forget?" Saxon's assistant sighed as she tried to flatten out her hair. "It's really hard to forget those kinds of things when you're in cryostasis and the world is about to be put in danger thanks to a certain Time Lord…"

The Master laughed. _To me, war isn't danger. It's a way of life._

"You really _are _insane." Jessie looked at the Master's ring on her finger and tried a last attempt to take it off, but it still would not move.

_**Suddenly, she was back on the Valiant-but instead of being in the cryostasis chamber, she was in the horrible wheelchair that the Master had stuck her in after she was injured by the Toclafane.**_

_**Jessie looked around and realized that she was all alone in the office of Harold Saxon. Her wandering eyes settled on a folder that was protruding from the other books on the gigantic bookshelf near her and she decided that her new mission was to get the folder and read what was inside it.**_

_**A jolt of pain went through her arms as she wheeled herself to the bookshelf, directly under the folder, which was a foot above her.**_

_**Miss Evans reached for the folder and realized that her reach from sitting wasn't going to get her the object. She sighed as she slowly stood up, the pain in her body screaming out at her as she reached for the folder again.**_

_**When she finally got the folder, she immediately fell back in her chair and winced, gritting her teeth as more pain crashed down onto her.**_

_**Jessie took four deep breaths before the pain went down to a dull feeling and opened up the folder right as she heard the door behind her click open.**_

"_**Ah, ah, ah," the Master scolded her, his voice bouncing off the walls of his office. "Didn't your mum Francine teach you not to touch other people's property unless they allow you to?" He snatched up the folder from her and, as he did so, a single picture slipped out from it and fell into her lap.**_

_**She glanced at it and saw a blonde woman around her age looking back at her with a serious expression all over her face. Behind her, in the background, was the Doctor's TARDIS.**_

"_**I see you've found Rose Tyler's file," Saxon grinned as he walked over to his desk and plopped down in his revolving black chair, throwing the folder down on the polished maple wood. He put his hands together, as if plotting something terrible, and stared directly into her eyes.**_

"_**Who's she? I've never heard of her before," she confessed as she adjusted her position in the wheelchair.**_

"_**You don't know who she is? And here I thought that your dear Doctor trusted you," he snorted before leaning forward. "Rose Tyler is-or, more accurately, was-the Doctor's companion before Martha Jones and yourself. A human who could absorb the Time Vortex. The Bad Wolf." He laughed when he said 'Bad Wolf'. "The Doctor loved her dearly and she loved him dearly as well."**_

_**Her eyes grew wide with shock.**_

"_**Y-You've got to be joking…"**_

_**The Master got up and paced around her, putting his hands behind his back as he did so.**_

"_**They loved each other so much that the Doctor considered them to be a…"**_

_**He leaned in towards her right ear.**_

"…_**couple."**_

_**When the shock on her face grew, the madman without a box grinned devilishly.**_

"_**I'd think that he still has a hard time getting over her," he hissed as he walked directly behind her and grabbed some of her hair in his hand, watching it fall ever so slowly. "He rejected Martha."**_

_**Then he grabbed a huge chunk of her hair and yanked it upwards as fast as he could, making her cry out in pain.**_

"_**He may even have rejected you."**_

_**A single tear slid down her face as the Master finished his circle and ended up towering right over her. She looked at her feet as her lip trembled, thoughts of heartbreak, jealousy, and fear running through her head and jumbling themselves together.**_

_**Harold Saxon suddenly grabbed her chin and jerked it upward roughly so that she was forced to look at him. Jessie's eyes began to cloud up and enjoyment spread across his face.**_

"_**But I won't reject you."**_

_**He let go of her chin, and, right before she could jerk her head away from him, the ruler of the world leaned down and began to kiss her-roughly.**_

_**She struggled trying to get his mouth off of hers, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him off.**_

_**The Master sent her a silent threat and kept kissing her as she kept thrashing and flailing, trying to stop the torture that she was going through.**_

_**After a few more moments, he pulled away and laughed evily.**_

"_**So, you see, my dear puppet," he said as he whirled around his desk and sat back down, "that is why you should never trust the Doctor."**_

"_**For God's sake, Saxon, you've got a bloody wife…" Evans snapped at him. "You disgust me!"**_

_**A frown grew on the insane Time Lord's face.**_

"_**Aw. Sweet. You care about my wife? How nice of you," he fake pouted as he glanced at his nails, pretending to be bored. "But I don't need her, the stupid little ape. I've got you and that's enough for me."**_

_**She felt a wave of nausea crash down on her and she closed her eyes shut.**_

"_**I will NOT be your kinky little slut, if that's what you're asking for," Jessie whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Never in a million years…"**_

"I didn't need to relive that," Miss Evans murmured as she cussed under her breath. "That was horrible just going through it the first time…"

He smiled a boyish smile. _While I distracted you with that memory…look at your hand._

For once, she did as the Master instructed her and when she looked at her left hand, she gasped in fear. Her hand was now almost completely covered with scars and more of that circular writing…

_Every day, every hour, every minute, every second that you breathe, I get stronger and you get weaker. Drawing life force from you stunted little apes is nothing but second nature to me, _the Master cackled. _Oh, and have fun, because…_

Suddenly, she gained many bits and pieces of memories-but they were memories that she had not experienced.

"_**Mrs. Saxon, I have reason to believe that you are in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world."**_

_**Jessie realized that she was in Lucy's memory and that the woman talking to her was Vivien Rook. She laughed against her will.**_

_**"No, I beg of you. Hear me out," Mrs. Rook pleaded.**_

_**"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.**_

_**"Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie. All of it-the schooldays, his degree, even his mother and father- it's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out, and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."**_

_****__**"**__**I think perhaps you should leave now," she suggested as she shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable with this woman who acted like she knew more than her when she really didn't even get the tip of the iceberg.**_

_**Jessie almost laughed when she realized how important and amazing Lucy thought that she was over everyone else.**_

_****__**"**__**Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first honest-to-God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones and at the exact same time they launched the Archangel Network." Vivien pulled out a picture of the Master from a scrapbook and held it up for her to see.**_

_****__**"**__**Mrs. Rook, now, stop it."**_

_****__**"**__**Even now they've said that the Cabinet's gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that even mean, 'seclusion'?" the nosy woman asked. **_

_****__**"**__**How should I know?" Lucy snorted.**_

_****__**"**__**But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless, and that's why I'm asking you, Lucy, I am begging you, if you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him..."**_

_****__**"**__**I think..." Mrs. Saxon paused for a minute.**_

_****__**"**__**Yes?" Vivien Rook prompted.**_

_****__**"**__**There was a time when we first met. I wondered... but he was so good to my father and he said..."**_

_****__**"**__**What? Just tell me, sweetheart." Rook's voice sounded caring-apparently too caring for Lucy Saxon to handle.**_

_****__**"**__**The thing is, I made my choice," the wife of the Master sighed.**_

_****__**"**__**I'm sorry?" Vivien almost laughed.**_

_****__**"**__**For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?"**_

_**The Master appeared in the doorway. "My faithful companion."**_

_**The scenery then switched to Martha's flat.**_

"_**It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you," Martha said as she looked at the Doctor.**_

_**The Doctor pondered this for a moment.**_

"_**We went flying all around the Universe while he was here all the time."**_

_****__**"**__**Are you going to tell us who he is?" Jones asked.**_

_****__**"**__**He's a Time Lord," the madman with a box sniffed.**_

_****__**"**__**And the rest of it? I mean, who'd call themselves the Master?" she laughed.**_

_****__**"**__**That's all you need to know."**_

_**Another flashback went to the airport where the Master, Lucy, and Jessie had just met the President. This was the Doctor's memory.**_

"_**What do you say I use this perception filter to sneak up behind him and just break his neck?" Jack suggested as the Master led Mrs. Saxon and Miss Evans towards the car that had just arrived.**_

_****__**"**__**Now that sounds like Torchwood," the Doctor said with an expressionless face.**_

_**She felt his conflicting emotions about Torchwood and felt just the slightest uneasy.**_

_****__**"**__**Still a good plan."**_

_****__**"**__**He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him," the Doctor declared right as Saxon led Jessie and Lucy into the private car. **_

_**When the Doctor saw Jessie, she felt his hearts beat faster and that made her feel better.**_

_**The memory switched over to one of Captain Jack's memories.**_

"_**You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" the Master asked.**_

_****__**"**__**You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence." The Doctor looked at the handcuffed Master and nodded.**_

_****__**"**__**Yeah, but you can't trust him," Jack said. **_

_**The feelings of hatred and disgust that Harkness felt towards the Master overwhelmed Jessie.**_

"_**No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS." **_

_****__**"**__**You mean, you're just gonna... keep me?" The Master gazed at the Doctor, almost laughing at his idea.**_

_****__**"**__**If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for."**_

All of the memories coming together at once overwhelmed her and she felt her head get hot.

…_Your time is running out, little Cosette._

Jessie immediately dashed out of her room screaming.

The Doctor heard her almost instantly and yelled:

"HOLD ON, JESSIE! I'M COMING!"

She stopped running and slumped down to the ground in between the companion's rooms and the main control room, her body shaking as the drums in her head got so loud she thought that the sound was echoing around the whole TARDIS. Her hands went up to her head and she shrieked.

"JUST HANG ON A BIT LONGER!" Miss Evans heard his footsteps coming closer and closer to her. With every step the Doctor took, she felt weaker and weaker…the Master was fulfilling his plan at last.

When the Time Lord finally caught up to her, she could hardly keep her eyes open.

He knelt down next to her and hugged her so close to his body that she could hear the beating of his two hearts.

"Please, hold on," the Doctor begged. "You can't go. Not like this. It's too soon; you just began traveling with me…" She weakly smiled at him, tears beginning to run down her face as the Doctor cried a single tear. "HOLD ON!"

"Doctor…" Evans coughed as she felt the fever coming back again. "…do you _really _love me?"

"What? Don't be silly," he sniffed; calming down a tiny bit, "of course I do! From the moment I saw you, I knew that…"

"Because the Master told me about Rose awhile back," she mumbled. "He said that your hearts belonged to her…and that you never loved me at all in the first place…" The next time she coughed, she coughed up a bunch of blood. Jessie looked up at the Doctor, heartbreak and pain taking over her. "Is…" Another coughing fit that spewed up blood. "…Is that true?"

He hesitated and then began to hug her tightly.

"It's true that I did love Rose…but I got over her as soon as I met you," the Doctor admitted as he wiped away some of the blood on her face with his trenchcoat. "Jessie Evans, I love you. I really do. Please, hold on…" He looked directly into her eyes, his own clouding up with tears. "…for me."

She coughed four times and got some blood on the Doctor before closing her eyes.

"Doctor…my time's up," the dying girl said in between a mix of coughing and sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I can't hold on any longer. He's going to take my place…and I can't stop him…"

"Yes you can!" the Time Lord yelled as he began to cry, his tears dripping onto Jessie's outfit. "You can stop him, Jessie; I know you can, because you lasted through the abuse of the Toclafane and the Master in his physical form. I know you can fight back. Just don't give up on me! PLEASE!" He closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth, shuddering as more tears fell from his face onto her clothes.

She let out a tiny laugh and, for a moment, he stopped crying and looked at her sadly.

"I'm the Cosette to your Marius," Jessie smiled. "You've seen that, yes?"

The Doctor nodded, tears falling everywhere as he did so. "Yeah…I have…"

Her eyes slowly began to close.

"I'm sorry, Doctor…I-I really…"

Evans' body went limp before she could finish.

"NO!" he screamed as he sobbed loudly, shaking her body. "JESSIE, DON'T GIVE UP NOW! YOU'VE GOT SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR…PLEASE!"

She didn't move and the Doctor cried for a whole three minutes, trying to revive her but having no success.

"It's useless," he murmured to himself as the Time Lord wiped his tears off of his face. "She's never going to come back. Jessie's gone…and it's my entire fault." He looked up at the TARDIS ceiling. "I should have realized the Master's plan." Then the Doctor looked down at Jessie's solemn face, brushing a few hairs out of her face. "I could've done so much more…SO MUCH MORE!"

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open again.

The Doctor laughed happily but then stopped when he realized that her eye color had changed.

Instead of being their normal shade of amber, they had turned into a dark shade of brown.

"Can't you hear it, Doctor?" she asked in a voice that sounded completely unnatural to her. "The noise?"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide with fear and Jessie let out a maniacal laugh that rang in the sad Time Lord's ears.

"No…no, you can't be her…" he said as he let go of her and stood up, backing away from him. "You _can't _be her…"

"But I am," the Master grinned devilishly as he gestured to his new body. "And I can finally walk in this reality again."

"Is…Is she really gone?" he asked, his voice cracking as he did so. "Completely gone?"

The newly created MasterJessie looked at the Doctor's expression and cackled.

"She's still in here," he said, tapping Jessie's head. "But she's barely holding on."

When the voice of his Time Lord friend told him that, the madman with a box sighed with relief and looked into Miss Evans' eyes. If you looked up close at her face, or you were just very observant, you could see the dark brown mixing with the bright amber. Every few seconds, the colors would switch back and forth…

"Oh, she's still fighting for it, even now," the Doctor laughed. "Good ol' Jessie."

Then he turned to the possessed girl, his expression turning somber.

"You did this on purpose. You knew how much I love humans-especially Jessie-and decided to plan this entire thing just to break my hearts. Even after some of the things that you have done…you are stone-cold brilliant, I swear, you really are."

The MasterJessie laughed. "Compliments will get you nowhere." Then she winced.

The Doctor sighed sadly. "Let me guess…the drumming."

"It's odd, hearing them inside her…they're not the same…it's as if…they're more peaceful than ever before." Saxon's voice changed to Jessie's on the last word.

He [the Doctor] seemed to take notice of this and grabbed Jessie's body, shaking her.

"C'mon, Jess, I know that you can do this," the Doctor encouraged. "You lasted through The Year that Never Was. You got through Louis' abuse. Just, please, come back…"

At the mention of Louis, the MasterJessie began to cry a few tears and that was when the heartbroken Time Lord knew that she was starting to fight back.

"What? Crying? I'm not doing this!" the Master's voice hissed as he smacked Jessie's face. "Stop fighting me!"

Her head shook and her bright amber eyes were back.

"Saxon, I've got a few choice words to say to you…" Jessie looked up at the Doctor and grinned, wiping her tears away. "'Ello again, Doctor. I missed ya."

He laughed. "I missed you too. You really had me scared…"

"Well, good," Saxon's assistant laughed. "It's hard to scare a Time Lord."

Suddenly, her head shook again and the dark brown eyes that belonged to the Master appeared.

"I told you to **stop fighting me**!" the madman without a box roared.

Jessie's head shook a third time and she held her head.

"Ow, that _really _killed my neck…"

The sliver and green ring dropped off of her finger.

The freed girl and the Doctor looked at each other for a minute before the ring produced a whirling blue tornado.

Evans shielded her eyes as the Time Lord stood his ground, staring at the particles inside the blue winds that were starting to form a body.

"He really did it," he murmured, not taking his eyes off of the atoms.

"He really did _what_?" Jessie asked as she began to have coughing fits again. "Why did he use me for only that brief period of time?"

The particles formed a body and there was the Master, truly reborn. He was still stuck looking like his alias Harold Saxon…and he was also half-naked.

"Oh, it's _so _nice to have my own body back," he laughed as he touched his hands to his face. Then he swiveled around to look down at his previous assistant. "Your life force gave me the power I needed. And I thank you for that…my ever-faithful Jessie."

"WHAT?" the Doctor asked in the most stunned tone that Jessie had ever heard him use. He looked at her in confusion, his eyes showing a mix of terror and jealousy.

"Ever-faithful, my _arse_," Jessie snapped, glaring at Saxon dead in the eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. "You _forced _me to kiss you. And you made me do it behind Lucy's back. If that's ever-faithful, then I dunno anything anymore…"

The madman with a box relaxed and let out a deep exhale.

"Oh, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," the Master growled. "What a nice kisser she was. Shame that she's gone now." He then looked at the Doctor and grinned evily. "Your _companion _here has a bunch of secrets that she hasn't told you…and they're oh so awfully _**important**_."

"Stop it," the Doctor snapped. "Whatever you're trying to do, stop." But you could tell from the look on his face that he was just the slightest bit anxious.

"You went through my mind." Miss Evans gritted her teeth. "You _bastard_."

"Why, I just _had _to see what the famous Jessie Evans was hiding from the world," Harold Saxon snickered. "And you've got a surprising amount of deep, dark secrets…"

Her face went white with fear.

*A/N: Ohh boy. This should get interesting…

By the way, sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

I've got a bunch of school and friend and personal drama going on right now and it's been all coming together in one big ball of wibbly wobbly humany wumany stuff and it stresses me out to no end…

Anyway, enough about me. Back to the story.

Do you think that the MasterJessie could be the Doctor's nightmare? As in that the two combined could be enough to physically, emotionally, and mentally tear him down? What d'ya think?

Gotta go, I'm feeling conflicted;

SmoshyDoctor*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets

*A/N: So this will be written in the Doctor's POV just for this chapter. It may be a bit confusing at times, and that'll mostly be because of my fantastic and random imagination...sorry in advance. *grins sheepishly*

Well, enjoy, my dear readers!

-SmoshyDoctor*

The Doctor looked at Jessie and one of his hearts broke. Her face was full of fear and guilt, and the way that her bright amber eyes grew big and watery was so-

He stopped himself by shaking his head. He couldn't think about her like that. Every time he looked at her, he thought of Rose and that was when his emotions and feelings got confused and jumbled into a big ball of wibbly wobbly humany wumany…stuff.

"Oh, yes," the Master cackled as the tornado disappeared. He dropped towards the TARDIS control panel floor and landed on his feet. "Miss Evans has been hiding a lot from you, Doctor…"

_For God's sake, put a shirt on._

Jessie's thought echoed in the Doctor's head and he tried not to laugh.

"…like what she thinks of Captain Jack."

The Doctor's urge to laugh vanished immediately and he looked over at Evans. He knew that the captain _could _be a flirt with everyone, and literally _everyone_, but Jessie…oh, **that** was personal.

"Doctor…it-it's not what you think!" she yelled, stuttering. "I-I don't like him like that!"

He looked at his feet sadly. There was so much confusion going on in his life that he really didn't know what to believe anymore…so he gave in and started to believe the Master.

"Beaten out by a man who can never die," the madman without a box sneered. "How pathetic is that?" Out of the corners of his eyes, the Time Lord saw the Master crossing his arms over his bare chest and standing there triumphantly. He was always pretty arrogant, but that-that display-was just taking it a bit _too _far for the Doctor.

"Don't listen to him!" Jessie screamed. He looked up at her and saw that she was crying. She looked so sad, she reminded him of Rose…and that _really _got to him. "I don't love him, Doctor…I-I love you! You should know that!"

"Is this _another _version of Martha?" Saxon laughed. "Oh, Doctor, I can't believe that you let her fall for you…you should know better than to let the apes love our kind. You should just forget her." He waved his hand dismissively at her and snorted.

"Doctor, _**please**_!" Jessie sobbed, choking on her tears. "Please believe me! I still love you; I always have! Please, Doctor, I'm _begging _you…" She looked at her feet, tears plopping down onto her bright red Converse.

He put his hands over his face and sighed, thinking for a minute before revealing his face again.

"Jessie, I love you too. _You _should know that. I cried as I held you in my arms. I cried those tears for _you_." The Doctor looked at her and a single tear slid down his face as he cracked a tiny smile.

She looked up and gave him a weak smile to show that she understood, and then let out a huge gasp that almost made him jump. "Oh my God…"

The Master let out an evil laugh that echoed around the TARDIS and gave the Doctor the chills.

"So I see you figured out what I was doing," he grinned devilishly at Jessie. "You're smarter than I thought…"

"You _bastard_," she hissed through her teeth. "You **can't **toy with my emotions like that…"

So he was playing a game. An awfully deadly one, too.

The Doctor took Jessie's arm and led her close to him, all the while glancing at the Master sadly. He was insane. So insane that he was crazy enough to toy with a human-especially one of his companions-and shape her into his liking. He shuddered at the horrid thought of Jessie going insane and she hugged him while sobbing into his trenchcoat.

"It's alright," the madman with a box whispered comfortingly to her as she held onto him like she was going to fall. "I'm here."

The Master fake pouted but the Doctor caught a brief glint of jealously in his eyes.

"Isn't that sweet?" he snapped. "The Doctor and his companion…ooh, how touching."

"Stop it," the Time Lord said as he hugged Jessie closer to him.

"What would happen if I…_decided _to trigger something in her that would make her just like me?" Harold Saxon pondered as he paced around the Doctor, giving Miss Evans an eerie smile that made her hide her face. "What would you do then, Doctor?" He stopped pacing and went from staring at Jessie to staring at him, his eyes drilling into the Doctor's. The Doctor got a bit uneasy and scooted back a little bit, his companion following suit. "What would you do then?"

"Leave her alone," he snapped. "She hasn't done anything to you."

The Master glared at Jessie and she winced, looking away while grabbing onto the Doctor's coat.

"Oh, she has. She just doesn't know it yet."

She looked back at the Master, confused, while the Time Lord looked at his friend sadly.

"You really are insane," the madman with a box said while shaking his head. "She'd never…"

"Or would she?" The Master walked up to Jessie and pried her out of the Doctor's grasp.

Jessie began to scream and thrash as Saxon led her over to the single chair that sat in front of the TARDIS console-the one that the Doctor liked to recline on sometimes-and shoved her in the seat. She began to shake violently as she looked over at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

His love for her took over his natural instincts and he strode over to her, his hands wrapping around the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

Harold Saxon noticed him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you _always _have to be the hero, don't you?" he snorted. "You _always _have to save someone…"

"Leave him alone, Master," Jessie snapped as she looked up at the Doctor, sadness and love mixing together in her eyes. "He's just helping me."

The Doctor nodded and she got off the chair.

"Well, I guess he wouldn't mind if I did…"

The Master came up behind Jessie and spun her around to face him. He grabbed both of her arms tightly. She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face that almost made the Doctor laugh and cry at the same time, since he knew what the Master was going to do…he could stop him, but then it would-

"…THIS!"

Harry Saxon touched his forehead to Jessie's and closed his eyes while grinning evily.

"NO!" the Doctor yelled, reaching a hand out, trying to reach for Jessie.

But it was too late. Saxon's plan was in motion.

Her eyes grew wide with fear and sheer terror as the Master let her suffer through all of her most painful experiences and memories once more, while the sound of drums kept tapping away at her sanity, until…

…she screamed.

And that was when the Doctor felt her leave. He winced at the feeling and looked at her.

Yes, she was still alive. Yes, she was still Jessie…

But that was not the Jessie he knew and loved.

That was **not **the Jessie that had braved through the Master and his Toclafane; oh no…

This was a completely different Jessie altogether.

This was a dark version of her.

She turned around and grinned evily at the Doctor.

"Hello, you arrogant little cunt," Miss Evans laughed.

The Time Lord's face grew grim at the degrading word she had just called him, and he began to feel his other heart break at the sight of the one he loved completely dissing him, in all his glory…

"You must think that you're so…_high and mighty_, flying around in this TARDIS, saving all these useless people…why not just use time travel to your own advantage?" She put her hands behind her back and paced around him, just like the Master had done a few moments earlier. Her speech pattern was so similar to the Master's that it was legitimately really scary. "Why not just rule it all?"

"Because then I wouldn't have the honor of calling myself a Time Lord," he responded immediately, his instincts taking over the love that he felt for her, which was now starting to fight against him. "I wouldn't be myself anymore then. I'd be the Time Lord Victorious…"

"That _is _still you though, isn't it?" Saxon's ex-assistant stop pacing and walked over to the Master before sharply swiveling around to face the Doctor again. "Technically?" The Master looked at Jessie from the back and grinned, admiring his own creation.

"Yes, I suppose, but that's not the point," he snapped as he walked closer to confront the two insane people in his TARDIS. "The point is that I _have _to save all these people. If I didn't, I'd be destroying fixed points in time and space; I'd be destroying history, and I can't let that happen; not at my hands…" The Time Lord glanced at the other, more insane Time Lord standing next to Jessie. "…Or the Master's."

The Master laughed as he put his hand around Jessie's hip and squeezed tightly. Unlike the Jessie who resisted him on the Valiant and tried to pull away, this Jessie stayed put and didn't seem to mind his hand being there. She looked down at the insane Time Lord's hand and then gazed into Saxon's eyes, completely transfixed and dazed…

"Sorry, love; Daddy's got some business to take care of," he whispered into the newly insane Evans' ear before he spun her around and sent her towards the chair.

"Look, Doctor, if you're trying to think of a good and clever way to get her back, think again," the Master snapped as he got up in the Doctor's face, completely and deadly serious. He grabbed him by his trenchcoat and gripped the fabric. "She's _**my **_little puppet to control now. Give up already." Saxon shoved him back, causing the Doctor's tailbone to smack into one of the side panels of the TARDIS. The Doctor winced, feeling a quick but sharp pain race up his back as "Harold" dashed over to the new Jessie and began twirling her around, as if she was a lock of hair.

He ran his right hand through his slicked up and spiky hair, breathing out a breath that he realized he'd been holding in for quite some time. Even if he tried to stop himself, the Doctor's eyes kept wandering back over to Jessie and the Master, who were laughing maniacally, obviously enjoying themselves. A pang of jealously ran through his Time Lordy body and he tried to shake it off, but it would not go away. His thoughts began to wander when he thought of Rose and Martha, and he drifted off into his own world while the two maniacs ran around the TARDIS, teasing and cussing each other out.

_I lost her,_ he thought suddenly as the TARDIS hummed her concern. _I lost my Jessie to the Master. She's gone._

_My dear Doctor…she may be gone, but it won't be forever,_ the TARDIS comforted as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. _Jessie will come back one day, I promise._

_But why can't she be back __**now**__? Why can't she be at my side and why can't the Master just leave her alone? Why?_

_The Master won't leave her alone because he's never encountered someone quite as unique as her, Theta, _she beeped. _He's found something that interests him; and you know what happens when he finds something that interests him…_

_He destroys it. But he can't destroy Jessie. _He opened his eyes. _Not on my watch._

*A/N #2: YAY, THE TARDIS Haha, sorry :p

Anyways, what d'you think the Master _really _wants from Jessie? Is the TARDIS right or wrong?

By the way, I'm having a bad day today. Thanks allergies! -.-

ALLONS-Y, MY FELLOW WHOVIANS/WHOLOCKERS/SUPERWHOLOCKERS

-SmoshyDoctor


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jessie and the Master

*A/N: This chapter is going to have some switching back and forth in terms of P.O.V.'s. The Master's _**might**_ even be part of it!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile, by the way; I was busy with school, Tumblr, and other fanfictions that I've been writing.

Well, anyways, enjoy! :D

-SmoshyDoctor*

Jessie never knew that being this evil would feel so good. Her mind was working faster, and she could see and understand things ten times more clearly than when she was that goody-two-shoes companion of the Doctor. The Master was her leader now; she would only listen to him. No one else. Not even her subconscious; not even the painful flashbacks that she experienced every once in awhile.

"Oh, Jessie…I think we should leave this Tardis now. The Doctor's starting to piss me off," the Master called from the control panel as she shrugged on her black varsity jacket. "He's a major arsehole."

She grinned. "But being inside the Tardis is so fun! I love running around and fucking the stuff up in here…like, I just destroyed half of my room using the laser screwdriver you made for me." To prove her point, Evans whipped out the screwdriver from her pocket and pointed it at the Master, who laughed in amusement.

"I admit, it _is _pretty fun…but we should leave. I have a great plan for taking over the world-again. And it all starts with you."

His evil smile made her own grin disappear and she put her laser screwdriver back in her pocket as she began experiencing a flashback-

_**Jessie jolted up in her bed, the cold sweat dripping down her face as she hyperventilated. Even though it had been a nightmare, she had still been scared for her life. **_

_**A foreign pain shot through her right arm and she winced, trying to calm herself down as her bedroom door slowly swung open, revealing the Master. **_

_**He was wearing only a maroon-colored bathrobe and matching slippers. His normally perfectly combed and organized brown hair was sticking out in random places, and, to top it all off, he had that classic evil grin of his on his face.**_

_**Saxon tiptoed over to her bedside and stared at her, making her look at him funny as she winced in pain again.**_

"_**Guess what?"**_

"_**What? Did you finally get yourself some sanity?" she snapped at him as she lay back down and turned to face away from him. "'Cause if you didn't, I'd like to go back to sleep…"**_

"_**Martha Jones is back."**_

_**Jessie sighed. "Leave her alone." But now that she knew that her sister was alright and still alive, she felt a bit more confident in herself. "She never did anything to you."**_

"_**I'm surprised that you still believe in her, Jessie," Harold snickered. A squeak came from the other side of the bed, and she realized that the Master was now sitting awfully close to her. "She's just another stupid ape."**_

"_**Stop calling humans apes," Evans demanded. "You think you're so…high and mighty. Well, guess what, you douche, you're NOT."**_

"Jessie?"

She turned around to be face-to-face with the Doctor. His old Time Lord eyes looked weary as he gazed at her sadly, his normally 'sticky-uppy' hair was completely disheveled, and his trenchcoat was the slightest bit wrinkled. In a brief summary…he looked like a complete mess.

"What d'you want, you fucking arse?" The words fell out of her mouth, beyond her control. Evans didn't really want to cuss at the Doctor like that; what she suddenly wanted to do was keep quiet and give the Doctor a hug and tell him that she'd be alright…

_You're mine now. Not the Doctor's._

_Leave me-_

The new evil part of her cut her off in her train of thought and spoke up for her:

_That's right; I am yours. Forever and always._

The Master grinned, walking away down the Tardis hallway, chuckling to himself.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, sniffing a tiny bit as he spoke. "This is my entire fault." He looked away from her and she swore that she could hear him quietly crying. She could feel her heart break and her evil part felt this too.

When he turned back around, Jessie let a single tear fall from her eye. Her evil side took notice immediately and began to attack her inside her own mind-and it hurt her. She suddenly fell to the ground and held her head in her hands, screaming at the intense pain that she was experiencing. Her body convulsed and writhed as she kept screaming, while the Doctor knelt down next to her and felt her forehead. His touch was freezing, which made her scream even louder as she heard the Master's evil laugh ring inside of her head, along with the beating of the drums, which had gotten so loud, it was driving her to be more insane…She felt herself slowly slipping away into unconsciousness as the Doctor stood up and began yelling at the Master, who was apparently still within earshot.

"_**Cosette."**_

_**An all-too familiar voice whispered to her and she sat up in her bed, shaking her head to get her hair out of her face before she tried to find the source of the speaker.**_

"_**At the window."**_

_**She looked over and saw Enjolras, smiling at her, his face illuminated by the soft moonlight. He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, showing off his revolutionary symbol pinned onto his jacket.**_

"_**Enjolras, what are you doing here?" Cosette asked, whispering so that Jean wouldn't hear her. "I thought that you were supposed to be planning a huge attack!"**_

"_**I needed sometime off to see you, Mademoiselle," he winked. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to lead a rebellion. Funny thing was, even as I was planning warfare, I still somehow managed to think of the lovely Cosette…"**_

_**Her face grew warm and she giggled. Even as Enjolras, Captain Jack was still a charmer, as was expected from him.**_

"_**Have you seen Marius? I want to speak to him one last time before he joins in the rebellion with you," Jessie/Cosette said, her heart fluttering as she mentioned Marius.**_

"_**Of course I've seen Marius. He's right here, as a matter of fact…"**_

_**Jack bent down and pulled up Marius, who was still looking as dashing as ever, and even more so in the beautiful moonlight.**_

"_**I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," the leader smirked. "Long live the revolution!"**_

_**They all laughed as Enjolras/Jack vanished.**_

_**Marius climbed through the window, and as his feet touched the marble tile of which her bed was standing on, they both gazed at each other, their eyes shimmering as they reflected the intense love they were feeling for one another.**_

"_**Oh, Cosette, how I missed you so." He spoke after a few minutes, and her heart kept beating fast as it did when she mentioned Marius to Enjolras.**_

"_**I missed you too, Marius." She smiled at him, and he grinned at her with the Doctor's cheeky smile that always made her blush.**_

_**The Doctor/Marius strode over to her and sat on the edge of her bed right as a shot was fired off in the distance outside. They both jumped, but Marius looked more startled than her. His eyes switched from showing nothing but true love to nothing but pure fear.**_

"_**What was that?" Jessie asked, starting to tremble. "Did someone get shot?"**_

"_**No," the Doctor gulped. "It was a warning. Someone's coming here."**_

"_**But who would come here in the middle of the night to…"**_

_**She trailed off and the pair looked at each other in fear.**_

"_**Javert," they both whispered at the same time as someone knocked on the front door.**_

"_**Marius, you've got to hide," Cosette prompted, looking around the room quickly to see if there was anywhere large enough for a man his age to be unseen. Her eyes stopped on her closet, and he glanced at her. She gestured her head towards the closet, and he nodded, dashing towards it and getting inside right as Jean appeared in her room.**_

"_**Cosette, who's at the door?" her father asked, rubbing his eyes. "Is it Enjolras?"**_

"_**It's…"**_

_**A crash came from the living room and that was when Valjean realized who it was.**_

"_**Hide," he demanded.**_

_**Jessie immediately dashed to her closet without thinking, and ended up next to Marius as Jean left the room.**_

"_**What're you thinking?" he [Marius] whispered harshly. "Your father could've found me in here!"**_

"_**Sorry," she apologized, "I was so scared…"**_

"_**Come out, wherever you stupid scum are," Javert/the Master called. "I know you're in here somewhere…"**_

_**Cosette opened her mouth to scream but Marius clamped his hand over her lips.**_

_**She tried to relax, but felt herself hyperventilating as they heard Javert set foot in her own room. The thought of such a man inside her own room, her place of bliss, made her feel sick to her stomach.**_

"_**Oh, Jessie!"**_

_**Jessie? This was her dream; how did the Master's version of Javert know her real name?...**_

"_**Who's Jessie?" the Doctor whispered behind her as he rolled up his sleeves.**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**Jessie! Stop hiding in this stupid fantasy dream and get up! You know, now that I think about it, why did I even bother to make you my puppet! You're worthless!" Javert snapped as the closet door opened. Cosette and Marius screamed as he stepped inside. He gave them his signature evil grin, and began to laugh, making her cry as Marius hugged her tightly.**_

(The Doctor's P.O.V)

"This is **your** entire fault!" He began yelling at the Master as he watched Jessie go limp. She looked strangely peaceful when she was unconscious. "**You're** the one who made her like this!" The Doctor felt his anger rise with every word he yelled at the only other kind of his species.

The Master smirked at him, which provoked the Doctor even more. He felt his face get hot with anger. Before the Master began speaking to him, Jessie suddenly started talking-

"Enjolras, what are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be planning a huge attack!"

Both of the Time Lords looked at her, completely stunned. As she stopped, her body began to twitch, causing some of her hair to fall in her eyes.

"Oh my God." He turned to the Master again and glared at him. "**You **did this, didn't you?! **DIDN'T YOU?!**"

The Master looked at Jessie's body in a surprising amount of shock that the Doctor didn't even know was possible for him to perform.

"No, I didn't…I didn't cause this. Oh God…her evil side's crueler than I thought she'd be…oh God, I didn't mean for this to go this way…oh, my dear Jessie…"

The Doctor strode over to Jessie and picked up her body. He could tell by the way that she twitched that she was in no condition to be awakened. Evans was burning up with a fever that could've only been caused by her insanity and whatever was hurting her in the dream…

"She's not _your _dear Jessie, Master. She's _mine._" The weary Time Lord looked at his equal, feeling rather defensive all of a sudden. Even though she was slowly becoming the monster that the Master wanted her to become, she still was under his protection. She still was-and would always be, in the Doctor's eyes-his and his alone. Thinking of Jessie in that way reminded him of Rose…

"You can't keep up with her new self, anyways. Miss Evans is no longer who she was when you first met her not that long ago…I shaped her to match me. Which is why you're wrong; she's not yours anymore, Doctor. She's **mine**." The Master laughed evily, the spine-tingling sound echoing throughout the entire Tardis. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my Tardis."

The madman without a box crossed his arms over his bare chest and snickered. "If I leave, I'm taking her with me. You _do _realize that, right?"

"You can leave-but I'm keeping Jess here with me. You've already done too much to hurt her, Master. I need to fix her and try to make her the way she was before all of this ever happened…" He looked over at the [still] unconscious companion of his and closed his eyes briefly, trying to hold in the amount of tears that wanted to spill out.

"You're not going to erase her memories of us, are you, Doctor?"

The Doctor opened his eyes again and looked at the Master sadly.

"If she gets worse, then that is the only option I have," the madman with a box murmured as the other insane Time Lord looked up at the Tardis ceiling, eyes wide with what appeared to be a mix of grief and shock. "Because the insanity that you gave her is slowly causing her mind to burn."

"I didn't know. All I was thinking about was how much fun it would be to have an actual companion who actually can relate to me and my insanity. Lucy appeared to enjoy it but really didn't understand it at all…" Saxon's gaze went from the ceiling to his feet, and now he was looking rather ashamed. "Just once, I'd like someone to be with me; someone who understands me. Not you, not Lucy, not anyone else could get me-except for Jessie."

She began to stir and their attention immediately drifted towards her.

"Jessie. Can you hear me?" the Master asked, kneeling down next to her twitching body as the Doctor closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

_Jessie. I know you're there. Please, please be okay._

Her response came almost immediately.

_I am okay, Doctor. I'm scared, though. More than anything else._

_I know. Just…hang in there. I'll figure out a way to get your insanity out of you._

_I don't think you can. I'm struggling to communicate to you like this, like how we used to be able to, right now. The insanity is literally eating me up. I fear for myself. But…but…_

He was starting to lose the real her. _But what? Please tell me, Jess…_

…_But always remember, that no matter what happens to me, or to you, or to anyone else I may hurt…_

_No. No, please. Please don't start talking like you're going to do bad things…_

…_I will always…_

_Jessie. Listen to me! I __**know **__you won't do bad things, 'cause you're an amazing person. You really are._

…_love…_

_Jessie. Please. No. No. No. Don't. Don't give up on me now!_

…_you._

As she slipped away, he felt the insane side of her rushing throughout her mind and he immediately ceased the communication, opening his eyes and walking away from the Tardis control room. The Doctor walked down the hallway leading to her old bedroom, holding in sobs but letting the tears fall as he tried to remember happy thoughts of her.

"_Why did you want me to wake up?"_

"_We're here," the Doctor grinned as he stood up. "Get dressed; I want to show you what I was talking about earlier."_

"_Alright, alright," Miss Evans mumbled as she slowly slid out of bed. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."_

_The madman with a box walked out of her room with a spring in his step, as if he was part of a surprise party and Jessie was the one he was holding it for._

_He wandered into the main room of the Tardis and clapped his hands together before checking the screen, seeing the stunning sights from outside that he knew she would adore. His two hearts started to beat ever so slightly faster with the excitement of taking her on her very first official date with him._

_Ten heard the newly excited companion of his dashout of her room and down the Tardis hallway before entering the place he was in._

"_What's the surprise? Where are we?" she asked, completely ecstatic._

"_You'll see," the Time Lord said ominously, giving her a devilish grin that seemed a little too familiar for her tastes. He grabbed the front doors of the Tardis and swung them open._

_Her eyes grew wide with shock as she took in what she saw right in front of her._

_They were in deep space, yes, and that was wonderful all by itself, but what really got to Saxon's assistant was that she was looking directly at the Milky Way Galaxy._

"_It's beautiful," Miss Evans whispered. She was so overwhelmed that huge globs of tears began to form in her eyes. "It's really beautiful…"_

"_I heard from Martha how much you'd always wanted to see this particular galaxy in person," the Doctor smiled kindly. "So I figured, since you're here, why not show you now?"_

"_Doctor, I-I dunno what to say…" The galaxy and all of the stars around it twinkled and shone brightly, filling her heart with joy and content._

"_And that's not the best part of it yet," he grinned._

"_What d'you mean? This is the best part…"_

_He pulled a white cloth off of a huge object that she didn't notice before to reveal a picnic bench with a bunch of foodstuffs decorating the top._

"_Oh my God…" She looked at him and grinned while tears of joy fell down her face. "T-That's…but you really didn't have to do this, Doctor…I'm not that important…"_

"_In all my 900 years of traveling, I have never met anyone who wasn't important," he stated as Jessie ran up to him and gave him a great big hug._

"_Thank you so much, Doctor," she whispered as she cried tears of joy into his trenchcoat._

_The Doctor smiled and they hugged for a few minutes, his Time Lord mind and body in a state of total and utter bliss. He had been waiting to do this for quite some time now…_

_Miss Evans pulled away from him and strode over to the picnic bench. _

"_Well, this food isn't gonna eat itself, now is it?" _

_He laughed. "Of course not…I hope."_

_The weary girl picked up a sandwich and immediately bit down into it, relishing the taste of tuna on sourdough bread, which she hadn't had in ages…_

"_Well, it's not," Saxon's assistant said, talking with her mouth full. When she sprayed crumbs out of her mouth, she clamped a hand over her lips and blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled as the Doctor picked up a banana and laughed, his laugh echoing around the Tardis control room, sounding like delicate wind chimes._

"_Don't be embarrassed," the Time Lord said as he bit into his banana. "I do that all the time." To prove his point, he began singing We Go Together from the play Much Ado about Nothing. As he sang, bits and pieces of banana flew out of his mouth and Jessie giggled, holding her hands up to shield her face._

"_I get it; I get it!" Evans squealed as some banana landed on her. She finished swallowing her food._

He let a tiny smile grow across his face as he passed her bedroom and took a sharp left turn around the corner before nearing Martha's.

All of that had happened before he discovered the ring…all of that had happened before their nearly perfect date went to utter Hell. The Doctor ran his fingers through his sticky-uppy hair as he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. As the familiar _click _sounded, he pushed the door open and looked around.

Everything that she had wanted in a room was still there. The exact same wallpaper, the exact same bed, etc, etc. The Time Lord sighed as he shut the door behind himself and sat down on the soft shag carpet rug, covering his face with his hands as he finally let the sobs come out of his mouth, more tears streaming down his soft skin while the Tardis hummed sadly.

_My thief…my Doctor…I am so, so sorry._

*A/N #2: God, this turned out way more depressing than I thought it would.

Anyways, make sure to review, follow, and/or favorite if you liked this story! I'll try to update it more often, since I'm out of school now! {Hooray for summer vacay! XD}

-SmoshyDoctor*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Entity

(Jessie's P.O.V.)

"_**I don't know," she lied, whispering to Marius, who was still hugging her tightly and protectively as Javert rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Oh, don't listen to her, you blathering idiot. She knows perfectly well who I'm talking about," the madman snapped as the Doctor/Marius looked at him, confused. Apparently he wasn't as smart as his real-world counterpart…**_

"_**You're just saying that because you want to hurt my Cosette," Pontemercy snapped as she kept crying into his ruffled jacket. "Well, sir, I won't let you touch her. She's under MY protection."**_

_**That last sentence made him sound like the Doctor, which caused Jessie/Cosette to sob even louder.**_

"_**Oh, I won't." The Master backed away, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "But what I will do…is this."**_

_**He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, Jessie was back in the real world-sort of. She was sitting inside an evil version of the Doctor's Tardis, reminiscent of the Paradox Machine that the Master had turned it into for a year that never was. The Doctor/Marius and all of her Les Misérables world had vanished. And now, she was trapped, all alone, with the Master, the man who had caused her much pain.**_

"_**Why can't you just let the Doctor and I be happy?" she yelled, tears flying out of her eyes as she stood up, standing as far away from him as possible. "Do you like watching me suffer?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact, puppet, I do. Oh, and before you ask…" He paused to put a finger to his lips temporarily. "…This isn't the real me infiltrating your dreams."**_

_**Jessie's eyes grew wide as she wiped some of her tears away. "Then what…or who… are you?"**_

_**The Master smirked. "You've really gotten so simple-minded in this dream world, haven't you, my dear? I AM YOU."**_

"_**What…no. No. NO. That CAN'T be…" Evans backed away from him in shock. "You can't be me…"**_

"_**Oh, but I AM, you poor, poor thing." He suddenly changed forms and now looked like an exact replica of her, with the exception of that she/he was wearing the Master's old Harold Saxon-esque outfit. She began to speak using Jessie's voice-**_

"_**I represent the insanity inside your head. But don't call me Insanity. That's rather dull and boring, isn't it? You can call me…"**_

"…_**The Entity." Saxon's ex-assistant finished her thought absent-mindedly.**_

_**The Entity grinned evily as she shifted into the form of the Tenth Doctor-HER Doctor. Her mental nemesis had replicated his form so well that she, for a second, believed that he WAS the Doctor…but then she remembered what was going on.**_

"_**Yes. Call me The Entity. Ah, that flows SO well!" He copied the Doctor's voice perfectly, as well as his speech patterns. Ooh, he/she was good…**_

"_**Stop doing this. Stop copying everyone that I know. Just…Just show me what you REALLY look like. Then I can feel better-well, at least, slightly." Jessie tried to emphasize how fed up she was on every single word she spoke.**_

_**He rolled his eyes. "FINE. Be that way. God, this is one reason why I delight to torment you…Oh, but, before I shift-"**_

_**The EntityDoctor strode over to her, a wicked grin on his face before he began to kiss her roughly.**_

_**Immediately, Miss Evans shoved him away, wiping the saliva off of her lips.**_

"_**You're SICK!" she shrieked as he walked back to where he had been standing previously. "You. Are. SICK!"**_

_**EntityDoctor rolled his eyes as he started to take off his brown coat. "Honey, I'm merely a representation of your insanity. Basically, YOU'RE sick. YOU just kissed YOURSELF. God only knows how you look right now, lying on the Tardis floor unconscious…Oh, and I am NOT responsible for any mental scarring you have when you see my real form." He then began to unbutton the brown suit that the real Doctor favored so much and a look of intense disgust spread across her face.**_

"_**Don't STRIP in front of me, you sicko." Jessie snapped, looking away as she crossed her arms over her chest.**_

"_**What? I'm only doing what you would want the Doctor to do for you. Jeez, you are a bloody mess…"**_

_**The Entity then began to glow brightly, slowly changing from Ten into a person that she thought she would never see again in her entire life, let alone her dreams…**_

"_**..Louis?"**_

"_**Yes. It's me, Jessie. I AM The Entity. Ever since I died at the Doctor's hands, there's always been a little part of me inside you. And here I am!" He gestured to his body and smirked. "Didja miss me?"**_

"_**No. I didn't miss you. I was glad you left. The only thing I was ever close to missing about you was the old you. The Louis that I grew up with. The Louis that I came to know and love, both as a friend and a boyfriend. When you died at the Doctor's hands, you were an insane, abusive, arrogant, cruel psychopathic version of your old self. And now you're here to torment me? You repel me, Louis. YOU repel ME." Jessie turned her back to Louis and looked at her feet, while feeling her face get red with anger.**_

_**Louis Khan laughed. "I repel you? Jess, I REPRESENT your insanity. I've gone through all the bits and pieces of your surprisingly disgusting mind. I know all your dirty little secrets, all your desires, all your fears. I can break you with one single sentence, and you should know very well what that is. In other words, you're so messed up and demented that YOU repel ME."**_

"_**Don't say the sentence now. I will never forgive you or myself if you do."**_

"_**I could. But, I would like to torment you some more." He shifted back into a clone of her. "So I won't. At least, for now. Just be careful, Jessie; I'll be watching."**_

When she blinked, Jessie realized that she was back in the real world. She sat up and immediately regretted it, her arms howling out in intense pain and agony. That was when she realized…she wasn't in her Tardis bedroom. This bedroom was completely unfamiliar to her…

…And then it hit her. She didn't recognize it because this bedroom was the Doctor's. Jessie figured it out by noticing 1) all the pictures of Rose Tyler everywhere, 2) all of the pictures of her everywhere, and 3) by the timey-wimey detector in the left corner of the rather small room. Miss Evans chuckled as she lay back down slowly and sighed. She was acting like the real her…for now, at least. The ex-assistant hated it when The Entity surfaced; she was always pushed into the back of her own mind when that happened…

"Wakey, wakey."

The Doctor suddenly appeared by her (well, technically, _his)_ bedside, a comforting grin on his face. Jessie noticed that his normally 'sticky-uppy' hair was a bit too flat now, and his normally sparkling brown eyes were now a sad, faded shade of what they used to be.

"Hello, Doc. I missed talking to you like this." The Doctor's companion grinned weakly as more pain shot through her right arm, making a fast wave of nausea rush over her before she finished speaking. "…Like how we used t-to."

The stutter that spilled out on her last word of the sentence made the Time Lord's grin immediately vanish, replaced by a sad, angsty look.

"Please, Jess. Please fight off The Entity for me. I know you can beat her."

For some reason, right after he spoke, Jessie faded into unconsciousness again…

_**This time, when Evans reopened her eyes, she was back in the Doctor's actual Tardis…or so it seemed. The whole entire control panel layout had changed, and there was an actual staircase leading to the many other rooms that the Tardis held. Also, the screens had changed as well; one looked like an actual TV. She held out her hand to touch it, but was stopped by a polite tap on her shoulder. Tensing up, Jessie turned around slowly to face none other than…**_

…_**A strange man with a rather nicely styled quiff, whose tweed jacket, bowtie, slacks, and shoes made him appear a little more insane, for an odd reason. He smiled at her while she looked at him in utter confusion.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**The young man looked shocked as he spun around the new, improved panel and clapped his hands together excitedly while looking directly into her eyes.**_

"_**What? You don't remember? I'm the Doctor," he replied as he poked her on the nose, making a little "boop" sound effect.**_

_**Her eyes grew wide as she backed away from him, holding onto the new panel.**_

"_**No. N-No. No, you can't be…my Doctor was…"**_

"_**He IS still alive. Why, this is a dream, Jessie. Actually, it's both a dream and a slight glimpse into the future. I am the Doctor, just not Ten. I am the Eleventh regeneration." Eleven grinned at her while she shook her head.**_

"_**Prove it to me, then; that you are him. Tell me something that only my Doctor would know," Jessie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest before she accidentally slipped and hit her elbow on one of the many new buttons.**_

_**The new Doctor thought for a moment before smiling.**_

"_**Ah. Yes. I know."**_

_**He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around before he caught her in his arms. Still smiling, he bent down to whisper in her ear:**_

"_**Jessie Evans, you lived through watching the Master conquer the Earth in The Year that Never Was alongside Captain Jack; you made it through his abuse and insanity; and most importantly-"**_

_**Eleven paused for a minute before continuing.**_

"_**-you gave me a reason to live after what happened to the Master."**_

_**She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek while he blushed. **_

_**This really WAS her Doctor; just…as a new man.**_

"_**I believe you. But…do you know how I can get through this…insanity inside me? The Entity, I mean?" Jessie looked up at him while his smile faded and he looked down on her with the same sad eyes that Ten had always used on her when he thought she was going to die before she really became the MasterJessie…**_

"_**I can't tell you," he stated. "As a very wise woman I know-and married, as a matter of fact-told me…Spoilers."**_

"…_**Oh, alright," Evans huffed as she got out of his arms. "Can you at least give me hints? Or tips on what to do?"**_

_**The future Doctor thought for a moment, pacing back and forth around the panel before he came back around to her and simply said:**_

"_**Be the Jessie I met on your very first day of work. Be yourself. That should be enough to drive The Entity-I mean, Louis-out of you. To be honest, I think that even though Louis is mad, and is trying to break you, he still loves you. Even if it's a tiny bit of love, he still has feelings for you." **_

"_**Oh yeah? I doubt that. Ever since Louis went mad, the only thing he saw in me wasn't my heart. He only sought my body. You remember it, right? How obsessed he became with wealth, power, money, lust, and abuse? Not to mention how many girls he would bring home to my-well, at the time it was our-apartment?"**_

"_**God. I hated him so much…and then, that one night, when we landed…When I stepped out of the Tardis one night-" He stopped talking and saw her on the verge of tears.**_

"_**That man that killed him…that was YOU?"**_

"_**Yes. I've been watching over your timeline ever since-"**_

_**Jessie choked up and began to cry as Eleven moved in and gave her a hug, interrupting his own thought, before planting a short but sweet kiss on the top of her head.**_

"_**It's alright. I'm here for you, both here, in the dream world, and reality," he whispered as he kissed Miss Evans on the lips. "Stay you. Then you'll be fine."**_

"_**Thank you, Eleven," she whispered back after they kissed, getting out of the hug and smiling weakly at him.**_

"Jess?"

She blinked, before sitting up again. The Doctor-Ten-was looking at her in shock.

"Y-Yeah?" was all she managed to stammer out before the drumming came back inside her head again.

_Tum-ta-ta-tum; tum-ta-ta-tum; tum-ta-ta-tum; tum-ta-ta-tum…_

"You…alright?"

Ten's uneasy tone made her feel even more nauseous as the drumming got faster and faster, giving her a pounding headache…

"W-What d'you…m-mean?"

"When you became unconscious…you didn't wake up for a few seconds, and then you suddenly stood up, eyes wide open…and you spoke to me. But…in a different voice…" The Doctor put a protective arm around her as she began to shake.

"What…kind…of…voice?" Jessie asked in between winces.

"A male voice; one I've never heard before. You started spewing out this whole rant about Louis…and The Entity."

She froze. "Did the voice sound something like…_As a very wise woman I know-and married, as a matter of fact-told me…Spoilers_?"

Her imitation of Eleven was so spot on that she began to worry as much as Ten was starting to. Jessie looked at her trembling hands and began to tear up, thinking about how she would get out of this mess. Yes, Eleven was right; she had survived through The Year that Never Was, but she didn't know if she could hang on long enough to see the Doctor one last time before he regenerated into the man she had briefly met in her dream…

"Yes. It sounded _exactly _like that…"

Ten's look of worry spread across his face as the Master suddenly appeared, causing Jessie to shriek and then hide her face in the Time Lord's brown striped coat…

_Don't come any closer, _she hissed at the psychopathic Time Lord. _Or I __**will**__ hurt you._

"And what could you **possibly **do to me?" Saxon laughed evily, answering her out loud. "You're insane now. You hurt me; you hurt yourself."

Jess looked at him in shock and he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I mention that earlier? When I put the ring on you, I knew that when I died, I would have to become a part _of _you! That's why you became the MasterJessie instead of simply dying! Oh, and The Entity isn't Louis. _Obviously _it's-God, you can be _so _stupid sometimes!" The Master turned to the Doctor and smirked. "Forget what I said about Martha. She wound up indirectly killing me! _This _one is useless. She's only good for being _**my**_ puppet!"

"Stop it. Leave her alone. You've put her through too much. And…The Entity. Your creation that you placed inside her head to make her even more broken than she already is. How did you know about Louis before you died? Before you even _**met **_her?" The time traveler hugged Jessie closer to him as she looked at the Master with a mix of disgust and shock.

"Simple. I was on the fast track to becoming Prime Minister, so I was allowed to look through the government's files. I found hers and then began observing her and her stupid _boyfriend _Louis on the secret cameras. I watched him die at the same time and rate that poor Jess here did." The madman without a box sighed before rolling his neck and grinned evily at her. "You **do **realize that your _precious _Doctor was the one who killed him?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I know because…a friend told me."

Ten looked at her oddly, his black framed glasses slightly sliding down his nose as he did so. The Time Lord's arms were still wrapped protectively around her waist, and the Master observed this with a smirk of disgust.

_That friend…was he-_

_Yes. I'll explain more later. _

Jess bit her lip as she finished the mental communication with the Doctor.

"Oh, and another thing I forgot to mention, Jessie…I can bring out the evil side of you anytime I want. You may have control of yourself now, but I get control of you five hours a day. Doctor's orders." Saxon looked over at her protector, who, in turn, kept looking down at her, a somber expression covering his face.

"I had no choice. I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes shut and began to feel the drums echoing inside of her mind again. "I'm so, so sorry."

"At least you…negotiated," she muttered, briefly pausing to bite her lip in pain from the stupid, blasted, never-ending drums. "If this had been solely up to the Master, he would have me all of the time."

"Your free time is up," the Master interrupted, snapping his fingers.

Jessie crumpled to the ground as the Doctor's hands fell to his side. He turned away, silently crying as she began writhing on the floor.

The Master watched, enjoying this moment of power, slipped the ring off of her finger and sending some of his regeneration energy inside of it before roughly putting it back. Her eyes immediately changed from amber to a dark, dark brown, and she stopped squirming, sitting up as she shook her head and then grinned evily at her Master. He grinned in return, and his eyes went to the Doctor. Her eyes followed at the exact same time. He then took out his laser screwdriver and pointed it at her, and she repeated his movement, at the exact same pace, at the exact same time, in the exact same motion.

"I see you're back, MasterJessie. Nah, that name isn't creative enough. How about…" The madman without a box looked at the possessed woman for help, tapping his laser screwdriver to his lip.

"…The Entity. I am The Entity. You created me for your purposes. In fact, I'd take a risk here in saying that you created me to torment both Jessie and the Doctor. How clever of you." The Entity took the Master's hand and propped herself up, brushing some dust off of her clothes before turning to face the Doctor with a wicked look on her face, not letting go of her creator's hand.

The Doctor turned around suddenly, tears staining his face, and looked between the insane couple.

"The Entity. Sounds too Time Lord-y. Weeelll, in this case, it'd be Time Lady-ish. But both of you…" He paused to wipe away the excess water on his face. "…stay away from my Jess. She may not seem like much, but give her a chance, and she can destroy you both with one single word."

"I don't doubt it," the Entity replied, crossing her legs over one another before gazing into her Master's eyes. "She's quite a fighter, this puppet of yours. I like her. I also pity her. You named me The Entity for a reason, didn't you? Because Jessie reminds you too well of one of the Time Ladies from Gallifrey, doesn't she?"

Now that the Doctor thought about it, the Entity was bringing up a good point. Jessie did look too much like an old friend from Gallifrey…but for some reason he couldn't remember who she was.

"Now, Entity, don't harass me with your questions. You're only supposed to bother Jess and tease the Doctor." Harold Saxon gazed back into the Entity/Jess's eyes. "Do your duty."

He then shoved her towards the Doctor and vanished into thin air without a warning.

"You heard my Master, Doctor," Jessie whispered as she slinked towards him with a rather out of character flirtatious grin. "_Tease_."

"I know that Jessie'll stop you from doing that." He began backing away from her. "She's strong enough to delay your five hours. She could make it as little as half an hour."

"Tsk, tsk. Doctor, Doctor; you overestimate your little companion way too much! She's been trying this whole time I've resurfaced to push me away…but poor Jessie is too weak to do it. Being around the Master for that long, long Year That Never Was has finally worn her down, and is taking its full, brutal effect right now as I am speaking to you. Now, if you will…my Master asked me to perform a job for him, and he expects me to finish it." Entity stopped in front of him and took Jessie's tight ponytail out, her long brunette hair coming out wavy, reaching past her shoulders. "If you don't cooperate, I'll be in here-" She tapped her head. "-for longer than five hours. Or I might leave sooner, depending on my Master's will. Your choice."

"Honestly, I would absolutely hate to take advantage of this situation. Mostly because you're in her body right now and it's disgusting me to think of this logically. And _**please **_stop calling yourself your Master. You _are _the Master. Don't take this as a way to get to me without looking odd. Being in my companion's body makes this all the more…awkward," Ten spat as he shoved her away, causing her to hit her back on the Tardis wall. "Entity. How original. Now, who did you base this off of again? For some reason, I can only remember what she looked like; not her name. If she was important to you or I or the both of us, then that's not good. That's not good at all." He ran his fingers through his hair, creating the sticky-uppy look, and sighed. "Master, sometimes I think that you cause all of this destruction and chaos just to see me again…"

"If that's what you think, then you're wrong. I don't do this to get your attention, Doctor; I do it simply to feel powerful." Jessie's voice was gone now and was replaced by the Master's, which sounded very strange coming out of her mouth. "Of course, the only time you would've understood that is when you watched Gallifrey burn…You must've felt like God, having the choice to destroy two almighty civilizations like that. I envy you."

"You envy me? I'm sorry, Master; but that's pathetic. If you had seen what I had done, you wouldn't be saying stuff like that. Also, I think you forgot to tell Jessie that you put some of your own regeneration energy in your ring. If she dies while still wearing that, she could regenerate-only once-and partially be a Time Lady. I don't think she would want that. She's already been through so much in so little time." The Doctor fixed his glasses sitting on his nose and then proceeded to take them off and slip them in his front coat pocket. "There has never been a biological combination between Time Lords and humans. We don't know what would happen if we put her through that…"

The Entity almost replied and then fell to the ground, out cold.

"Ah, she finally got to him," the madman with a box whispered, smiling as he knelt down next to Jess. "That's my Jessie."

She sat up a few seconds later and shook her head before smiling at the Doctor.

"Hello again. Miss me?"

"Oh, you have no idea," he laughed as they hugged each other.

"So. The Master is me; I am him?"

"Yes. Well…no. Weeelll, not exactly. It's…complicated. Look, I'll explain all of this once we land."

The Doctor kept his arm around her waist as the two of them walked out of Ten's bedroom.

****A/N: So, I have a brief announcement-I'll be doing A/N's in Bold from now on. Just so you can separate the story from it. That's the only reason why I'm doing this….**

**Anyways, what do you think? Sorry the whole Entity thing was a bit confusing…I'll try and clear it up soon enough. :)**

**Sooo. I bet there's a lot of Jector shippers out there! [Jector= Jessie/Doctor] Can't blame you; they're sooooooo cute together. ;) Oh, and part of the reason why Ten is so protective of Jessie is because he doesn't want to lose her, like Rose….**

***sobs***

**OH! By the way, if I haven't mentioned this yet, I have a Tumblr! Here's the link:**

** .com**

**It's a roleplaying account! :D I roleplay both as the Tenth Doctor and as Jim Moriarty (from the BBC version of Sherlock)! :DDDDD**

**Sorry for the long-ish A/N! See you later!**

**ALLONS-Y TO THE NEXT ONE! :D**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunited, but not for long…

"So why exactly are we back here, in London, _again_?" Jessie asked, a hint of boredom in her voice as she looked expectantly at the Doctor, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Weeelll, I thought it'd be nice for you to finally get some fresh air and come back to your hometown…Plus, you don't need to worry about all the time-related issues; I called Martha and Jack before I landed, and they took care of all of them-minus the fact that your neighbor Evan kept leaving you messages on your home phone," the Doctor said, rolling his head as he talked, his eyes darting around everywhere to take in the sights, an ecstatic grin on his face. "Besides, the Master'll be stuck in that bloody ring that you left in your Tardis room. He can't get out."

She laughed, smacking his arm lightly as they began to walk down the busy streets of downtown London, watching the double-decker buses, Mini Coopers, cabs, and other sorts of cars whizz by them, with a mix of pedestrians sprinkled in as well. Jessie linked her arm with Ten's and they began to walk at the same pace as a few people watched them go by, nodding and acknowledging the fact that they looked like a great couple. Hell, they _were _a great couple…

"So, when you called good ol' Captain Jack and Martha, did you tell them what happened to me? I mean, seriously, Doctor," Jessie sighed, pushing some strands of hair out of her face as they kept walking, "the last time I saw both of them, they were insanely worried for my health."

"I did tell them, but I let them know that for 19 out of 24 hours of the day that you are still you. Mostly because you're such a strong woman," the madman with a box winked as they crossed the street and entered a small café. "The only thing I didn't tell them was that the Master seems to take quite a strange liking to you." He paused for a moment as they got in line to buy coffee. "And by a strange liking, I mean an obsession."

"I noticed that, from the moment I met him when he was Harold Saxon," the ex-assistant whispered to her significant other as she briefly glanced at the menu hanging up on the wall. "He hired me only because he thought I was beautiful. And, also, when I found Rose's file…the Master told me all of these…things…" Miss Evans began to trail off as they moved up near the front of the line.

"What sort of things?" her savior whispered back as he adjusted his black framed glasses, not even bothering to turn around to face her. "Private things?"

"Sort of," Jessie admitted. "Anyway, that's not really important. After he told me all of the…things…he began to kiss me. It was rather strange. Honestly, I-"

"**NEXT!**" the cashier at the front yelled. That was when the two time travelers realized that they were next. Ten looked back at her expectantly, and they moved up to the front side by side, grabbing each other's hand as they both smiled at the lady about to take their order.

"What'll you have, dear?"

"Uhm, I'll take the decaf vanilla mocha-with whipped cream, please."

The cashier nodded, typing in the order on the cash register before looking up at the Doctor.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll take a double shot espresso with caramel and peppermint-but go easy on the peppermint; too much of it ruins the flavor-and I'd like whipped cream as well."

Evans looked at the Doctor oddly. He'd said his very specific order so fast that she wondered how the lady had been able to type all of it in…

"What?" he asked innocently. "I always take my coffee seriously!"

"Will that be all for you today?"

Jessie turned her attention back to the cashier as the Doctor squeezed her hand.

"Yes, thanks."

"That'll be 6 Euros, please," she stated as Ten looked at his companion expectantly.

"Fine," she huffed under her breath as she dug around in her pocket. Jessie found exact change and handed it to the cashier with a fake smile on her face before turning to face her Doctor with a look that read _Really? You don't carry money with you?! _

He shrugged, causing her to let out a giggle as they stepped out of line and sat down at a small table meant for two-which suited the couple perfectly.

"So are Martha and Jack meeting us here?" Saxon's old assistant asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Although, to be honest, I'd like to see Martha only; I don't know if I can handle Jack's…Jack-ness today."

The Time Lord laughed. "Yeah, they both are. Jack-ness? I'd have said something completely different, but if it floats your boat, it floats your boat!"

It was Jessie's turn to laugh. "What would you have said then, hmm; Doctor?"

"Urm…" He blushed, trying to think of an appropriate way to say it, as she kept laughing. The two of them then started a rather intimate conversation, distracting them from the two newest customers of the café-Martha Jones and Jack Harkness. The two ex-companions slinked inside and snatched a table near the Time Lord and his human companion, starting a conversation of their own-

"You know, I have mixed emotions about Jess and the Doctor being a couple," Martha sighed as her gaze fell on the Doctor, who appeared to be busy making funny faces at Jess, while Evans kept laughing her arse off. "I mean, I'm proud of Jess, as her friend and all…and it's great that he found someone after Rose…but…I just don't…" She stopped momentarily, giving Jess a brief look. Today, she had an especially radiant glow. Maybe it was the fact that she was still fighting the Master; maybe it was simply her outfit choice. Whatever it was, it seemed that, to Jones, Jessie had finally matured into the beautiful woman that she had predicted she was going to be.

Jack interrupted her by placing his hand over hers, causing her to break her gaze and turn her full attention towards him. Noticing how innocent she looked in that moment, Harkness gave her a flirtarious grin. "I have mixed emotions about it too, believe me." He paused for a moment to glance at Jessie, who had gotten up to retrieve the coffee that her Time Lord boyfriend and her had ordered a few minutes back. In his eyes, she was absolutely striking today-more than she had been ever before, for some reason. Then he remembered what the Doctor had said about the Entity, and shuddered before looking back at Miss Jones. "But we have to understand that it's the Doctor's choice. Besides, we've got a great life ahead of _us_, what with you starting to work for UNIT and me and my Torchwood gang…hell, we get to see each other a lot, since our organizations work together…"

She laughed. "We _do _get to spend a lot of time together…" Martha felt herself blushing and chuckled at the thought of her and Jack being a couple. How outrageous that would be, considering she'd be old and wrinkly at the near end of her days while Jack would still be Jack, all striking and…well…himself. Except for that one day, he'd become the wise old Face of Boe. That still didn't make any sense to her, how a man like Capt. Harkness could become so sage like…Her and the Doctor had promised not to tell him of his fate, that he would die one day whispering the words _You Are Not Alone _to him in the far future, on New Earth…

"You make it sound like we're official," Jack chortled while she smacked his arm playfully, laughing along with him, their laughter blending perfectly well together.

Jessie finally noticed the two of them and waved as the Doctor turned around to see who she was waving at before a very happy grin broke across his face.

"Well, look who finally realized that we existed," the Captain smirked as he winked at Jess, getting up out of his chair, his coat flowing behind him.

"Hello, Martha!" Evans chirped, acknowledging her friend first, pretending to ignore Jack, who was giving her the fakest pout anyone had ever seen in their entire life.

"'Ey, Jess," Martha laughed as they both embraced each other happily while Jack and the Doctor embraced and then shook hands. "I missed ya."

"I missed ya too," the Doctor's girlfriend laughed as she grabbed her mocha before smiling. "So, urm, you don't happen to have an antidote for curing insanity, do you?"

Miss Jones laughed. "Not _on _me, no. I'll let you know when I can deliver it."

"-So, Doctor, I think that we should perhaps talk somewhere else. Somewhere more…private." Jack's talking interrupted what Jessie was about to reply to Martha's statement. He looked at the Doctor and then over to the Tardis, which was barely visible from the café window. It was parked about ten feet or so away, sitting on the street corner between a market and a bookstore.

"Good idea," the Time Lord nodded as he snatched up his coffee before turning around to face his two girls. "So. You two up for a _private conversation_?"

They all laughed before filing out of the café in a single line, the bell on the door ringing as each one of them exited. The strange occurrence that happened when they were leaving was that, instead of the couple walking side by side and holding hands, they went to opposite partners-the Doctor went with Martha, except they weren't holding hands. The _oddest _thing that happened was Jessie exited with Jack, both of them side by side, arms touching, hands intertwined, and now they were acting as if they were a couple. Martha seemed to be the only one that noticed this, and tried to tell the Doctor, but he derailed her train of thought by asking her about her new job at UNIT. The Doctor pretended not to notice Jack and Jessie, but in reality he could see them perfectly well. His two hearts ached for her touch, and his mind began to race furiously, fueled with jealousy as Harkness and Evans kept getting closer and closer.

"_You're _the immortal one!" Jessie teased.

"Well, then, _you're _the insane one!" Jack retorted as they both burst out laughing.

Martha kept ranting, trying to distract the Doctor. "…So then I decided to take the mission into my own hands, because I figured that since I saved the world, that I could definitely handle the mission-"

"-Yes, of course, Martha. If you can save the world, especially in a year that never was, then you can certainly handle a small invasion by Slitheens." He decided to interrupt her and bring up a point they both already knew to distract the laughter and flirting he heard coming from his companion and his immortal friend, who was destined to become the Face of Boe.

All four of the experienced time travelers knew that something bad was going to happen-mostly from a gut feeling. They just didn't know what was to come yet.

When they finally got inside the Tardis, Jessie and Jack began chasing each other around the Tardis' control panel, as if they were two kids playing a game of Tag, while Martha kept babbling on and on to the Doctor, who was the last one to arrive inside, about UNIT-and her newfound interest in Mickey Smith. He locked the Tardis up with his key while she realized that he wasn't listening anymore and left his side quietly to watch the insane and the immortal mess with each other, taunting one another, _flirting _with one another. As the Doctor turned around, he realized that Jack and Jessie were at it again, and jealousy once again raced through his system as he leaned against the Tardis door and watched them running aimlessly in silence, fuming and feeling sorry for himself.

"I think…we…should…stop…running," the ex-assistant panted after a few more minutes of pointless running, slowing her pace down, grabbing onto one of the Tardis control panel's rails as she tried to catch her breath. "Need…to…save…energy…f-for…time…travel…"

_Now that is starting to sound like the Jess I love, _the Doctor thought happily, forgetting that Jess could communicate with him mentally.

…_What? _Jess asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Good…idea…" Jack took a deep breath as he stopped running, pausing alongside her as Jessie's gaze traveled to the Tardis ceiling while Harkness' gaze went to her shorts….

By now, Ten had had absolutely enough of their seemingly endless flirting and stopped leaning, walking straight towards Jessie, not bothering to look at Jack or Martha as he snatched her away and led her down the hall towards his bedroom.

Jack and Martha looked at each other in silence, both as equally stunned as the other was. Neither of them had seen the Doctor act this way over _anyone_ before, not even Rose…

"What the hell, Doctor?" Jessie asked as she finally slipped out of his grasp, shaking her wrist. "Do you have a _problem_ with something?"

"Yes, I have a _**problem**_," he sneered, pushing his black framed glassed up the bridge of his nose, "with you and Jack." The Doctor spoke in such an icy cold tone that Jess backed away from him slightly out of shock; it was unnatural for him to get so…cold.

"There is _**nothing**_, and I mean _**nothing**_, going on between Jack and I, Doctor!" his companion snapped, jabbing her pointer finger into his chest, trying to get her point across. "We just haven't seen each other in forever, that's all!"

"Oh? **Really**? Because you two were being awfully flirtatious and close today! You told me that you didn't even _want_ to see Jack today!" the Time Lord hissed, turning away from her as he crossed his arms over his chest and held his head high, acting very rude towards his significant other.

"I was being _**sarcastic**_!" she retorted as she shoved him back a little bit, causing him to turn around and look at her in disgust. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that you're _**jealous**_, Doctor!"

Martha and Jack watched them silently, Jack's grin disappearing when he heard the Doctor say that Jess didn't want to see him today in the first place. Martha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as the two kept fighting, throwing insults at each other before the fight worked itself out.

"I can't…" The madman with a box sighed, taking a deep breath before he looked at her apologetically. "Okay. Listen. I'm sorry for acting like-"

"-An idiot, a jerk, an arse, and above all, an overprotective Time Lord?" Jessie finished for him, smiling knowingly.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, Jess," the Doctor said, giving her a smile as they both hugged. He then looked over at the two ex-companions and sighed. "Sorry you two had to hear all of that. Especially you, Jack; I didn't mean to bring you into this."

"Nah, it's fine," Jack chuckled before turning away to examine something that he pretended to find interesting on the Tardis control panel. Of course, he wasn't fine. The Doctor's words had hurt him quite a bit….It warmed his immortal heart to hear Jess defending him. She'd always been a nice girl, even when she was near her breaking point in The Year that Never Was. He could see why the Doctor would get overprotective of someone like her…

"Jack, I have to go," Martha whispered, interrupting his train of thought as he looked up at her from the blank screen on the Tardis control panel. "UNIT called; they want me back to help."

"Alright. You should probably tell the Doc and your sister first, though," he murmured, loud enough for her to hear as he got up and gave her a hug, grinning his normal Captain Jack-esque grin. "Make sure to tell Ianto, if you see him on the way there, that I-" Jack paused for a moment. Did he really want to tell her the truth?

"That you?" Martha asked, laughing as she waited for his response, pulling away from the hug.

"…That he's one of my best Torchwood agents," Harkness stuttered as Jones giggled, patting him on the back.

"I'll make sure to do that for you, Captain," she winked before walking over to the Doctor and Jess, who in turn turned their attention to her.

Jack sighed as he turned around and leaned on the control panel, careful to not touch any buttons. Sometimes he wish he knew exactly what caused the Doctor to fall for some ordinary girl like Jessie so fast…The captain knew that he had had a hard time getting over Rose, and that he neglected Martha's flirting and acknowledged her only as a friend…So why pick someone like her?

Then it hit him. She wasn't quite ordinary after all. In fact, she was the exact opposite-extraordinary. The Doctor had told him when she applied to be Saxon's assistant in order to see why people liked him so much-Jessie Evans was one of the only people to question why Harold Saxon was in control of Britain so fast. Not he, or Martha, or the Doctor got a grasp on this until later…She also personally suffered the Master's abuse, forced to be his puppet while Jack was a toy-dying almost daily, and the Doctor…the Doctor became the Master's dog. Not to mention that she was Martha's adopted sister. And, right now, she was fighting off the Entity, the Master's creation, inside of her, right as he was thinking about her; right as the Doctor and her waved goodbye to Martha; right as all three of them were gathered in here, inside the Tardis…

"Jack."

The familiar sound of the Time Lord's voice rang in his ears, and he turned to face his old friend with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going…out…to run some errands for Jess. She wants me to get more jellybabies, for some reason. So, I'm leaving you with her. _**Don't **_do anything stupid." He pointed an accusing finger at Harkness with a smile on his face before they both laughed.

"I'll make sure to take good care of her, sir," the captain said in a mocking tone as he saluted him.

"Oi! Don't I get a say in any of this?" Jess protested, appearing at the Doctor's side, clinging to his arm as she stuck her tongue out at Jack.

She looked so childlike that both the Time Lord and the Torchwood agent couldn't help but laugh. To be honest, Jessie looked adorable when she did that, like a little five year old girl clinging to her dad…which would be weird to think about, considering that the Doctor and Miss Evans were together….

"Sure you do!" Ten laughed as he tried to pry her off of his arm.

"Well, what I would like to say is that I hope that Jack doesn't suddenly have to leave me all alone in the Tardis because of Torchwood; my time is running out quickly."

The statement alone was enough to turn the situation from completely normal into a worryfest for all.

"What do you mean?" the captain asked nervously as he got up and looked between the Doctor and Jess in shock. "Is she really almost out of time? What can I do to help?"

The old Time Lord's expression was somber as he looked directly at Jack, his black framed glasses shining in the Tardis light.

"All you can do to help, if the Entity starts to come out, is try and talk some sense into it. Treat the Entity like you would the Master, Jack; just remember that it's in her body and that I don't want her to get hurt. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I saw her come out of her Tardis bedroom with bruises and the like…" He looked down at his companion and gave her a rather small and sad smile.

"I'm scared. I hate it when the Master does this…I just…I can't…" She began to quietly cry, and the Doctor hugged her protectively before kissing the top of her head as he closed his eyes and sighed while she wept into his blue suit.

Jack took one look at Jess and bit his lip before looking up at the Tardis ceiling, thinking of what he could possibly say to comfort her. Nothing came to mind, and he swore under his breath before starting to pace around the control panel like a nervous wreck.

_I hate to crash the reunion, but I do enjoy tormenting the poor, pool souls that destroyed my plan to take over the universe and rule it._

Jessie and Jack looked around the room in shock while the Doctor went totally stoic, knowing fully well what was about to happen next.

_Oh, don't look so stone faced, Doctor; I'll give her back to you soon enough. Besides, don't you have some __**errands **__to run, hmm?_

An invisible force pushed the Doctor out the door and then proceeded to lock the door as Jessie looked at the immortal man, completely terrified.

"LEMME IN!" the Time Lord screamed from outside, banging on the front doors.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to fix this," he promised, his eyes darting around the control panel nervously. The truth was that he didn't honestly know what to do, and that alone was enough to scare Jack.

"Jack, it's….fine." She gulped. "This is part of my life now."

"No, it's not!" the Captain objected as he ran over to her and took her hand. "This isn't part of your life. You are **not **some life source for the parasite-I mean, the Master-to be feeding off of!"

"I'm sorry," Jessie whispered before she collapsed.

"JACK! LEMME-"

The Doctor fell in through the newly unlocked doors just in time to see Jessie start floating up in the air.

"No. No. Nonononononono NO!" Ten exclaimed as the two men watched helplessly.

"She's too far gone, Doc," Jack said sadly. "Too far gone…"

"No," the Doctor protested as he kneeled down next to his unconscious companion and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Anger began to bubble up inside of him as he realized that Jack was right. She _was_ gone. "NO! She can't be gone…She can't be…She's got to be alive…"

_Jessie._

_**Jessie sat up and realized that she was in the other Tardis again. She let out a heavy sigh as she slowly was helped up by a pair of arms that grabbed her from behind.**_

"_**Jessie. You alright?" Eleven asked her as he spun her around in his arms, concern written all over his face.**_

_**She nodded. "'Course I am. 'Cept for the fact that the Master's probably taking over my entire being right now…" A single tear suddenly ran down her face as a sharp chill jolted down her back.**_

"_**Aw, Jessie, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he muttered before kissing away her salty tear. "I can make it up to you, if you'd like." Eleven leaned in and began kissing her full on the lips as she kissed him back, slightly shocked.**_

_**A few seconds later, she pulled away from the kiss and wiped the saliva off of her lips. "I'm sorry, Eleven; I just can't do this right now. I don't even know why I'm back here with you…I don't even know how this is possible…Am I in a different reality or something?"**_

"_**No," he sighed as he adjusted his bowtie, "you're still dreaming, technically. But yes, I suppose that this is a different reality. If it seems real enough to you, it's entirely possible that this is a different reality that you created in your dreams-sort of like a dream world, per se. Which means that if it's your dream world, you could do anything you wanted here."**_

"_**So, for example, if I imagined that Ten could be here right now, he could be without causing any kind of paradox?" **_

_**As she spoke, her current version of the Doctor appeared sitting on the Tardis chair with his black-framed glasses on while reclining.**_

"_**Weeelll, you could do that, Jessie. Or I could've forced my way into your dreams so I could talk to you to see how you're doing. I had a feeling you'd still be alive," Ten spoke up as he swiveled around in the chair to face her and his future self. "By the way, how are you doing?"**_

"_**Fine, except for the fact that the Master's completely taken over my entire body," Evans huffed as she rolled her eyes. "How am I doing in the real world right now?"**_

"_**Well…" Both of the Doctors spoke at the exact same time before looking at each other oddly.**_

"_**You go first," Ten suggested to Eleven. "You know more about her than I do."**_

"_**Nah, you should go first," Eleven insisted. "You're the version that she fell for."**_

"_**I guess I'll go, then," Ten grinned as Jessie laughed, rolling her eyes again.**_

"_**To be fair, I'm less cheeky and way more fun in this version of me," Eleven whispered in her ear before chuckling softly.**_

"_**OI! I heard that!" Ten snapped before all three of them burst out laughing.**_

_Jessie. Are you alright?_

_**Jack's voice echoed around the interior of Eleven's Tardis and all three of them jumped.**_

"_**How did Jack just-"**_

"_**-That's what I was about to tell you," Ten sighed, "before Eleven stepped in and decided to be a distraction." He glared at his future regeneration, who snorted and adjusted his bowtie for the second time.**_

"'_**Scuse me? I don't see any reason to call me that," Eleven snapped. "I'm probably smarter than you, since I've gotten out of way tighter spots than you so far."**_

"_**Guys, stop arguing. Ten, tell me what the fuck is going on," Jessie demanded, causing Eleven to fall silent before grabbing Jessie's hand and intertwining it with his.**_

"_**Weell, urm, the Master has taken over your body…" He began typing in something on the control panel's keyboard before turning a TV-like screen towards her. On the screen was her-except her eyes were a dark brown, and she was speaking in the Master's voice. "…but Jack and I figured out a way to communicate with you in here while trying to get the Master out of you for good in the real world."**_

_**She nodded before turning to Eleven. "Okay, Eleven, tell me what you were going to say."**_

"_**Almost exactly the same thing as Ten, except I know how to get the Master out of you. Plus-" He paused to rummage through his pocket before pulling out a different version of the sonic screwdriver. "-I've got better technology."**_

_Jessie. If you can hear me, please tell me that the Doc's there too…_

"_**Yeah, I can hear ya, loud and clear, Jack. The Doctor-well, the Doctor that we know right now…I'll call him Ten-is here with me too." Jessie said before Eleven pointed his sonic screwdriver at her head and soniced her.**_

_**The last thing she heard before passing out was Ten yelling at Eleven:**_

"_**Oi! You don't just sonic our girlfriend like that!"**_

_**When she opened her eyes again, she was back in Ten's Tardis…but something was definitely off. **_

_**The Doctor wasn't there. **_

_**Neither was Jack, or even the Master.**_

_**She was all alone.**_

"_**What the fuck?" Jessie whispered as she got up and began to walk around.**_

_**Suddenly, background music began to play, reminiscent of a song from Wicked. Saxon's ex-assistant began to wonder what the hell was going on. Maybe the Doctor was playing a prank on her? Maybe she was dreaming again?**_

_**Or maybe she was just going completely mad?**_

_**Her mouth began to move against her will, and a song came out-**_

_**(Quick A/N: Before you read the rest of this, look up 'The Doctor and I' by John Barrowman on YouTube. That's what this song is, with a few changed lyrics to match the storyline of The Master's Ring. It's a brilliant song by a brilliant actor who plays a flirtarious Time Agent [Captain Jack Harkness]. :D)**_

"_**When I meet the Doctor**_

_**Once I prove my worth**_

_**And then I meet the Doctor**_

_**What I've waited for since-since birth**_

_**And with all his Doctor wisdom**_

_**By my looks, he won't be blinded**_

_**Do you think the Doctor is dumb?**_

_**Or like Oods, he's so small-minded?-No!**_

_**He'll say to me,**_

'_**I see who you truly are, Jess,**_

_**A girl on whom I can rely'**_

_**And that's how we'll begin**_

_**The Doctor and I**_

_**Once you're with the Doctor**_

_**Your whole life will change**_

'_**Cause once you're with the Doctor**_

_**You are not estranged**_

_**No mother is not proud of you**_

_**No brother acts ashamed**_

_**And all of time has to love you**_

_**When by the Doctor you're acclaimed**_

_**And this gift or this curse**_

_**I have inside**_

_**Maybe, at last, I'll know why**_

_**When we are hand in hand**_

_**The Doctor and I**_

_**One day, he'll say to me,**_

'_**Jess, my dear, a girl who's so superior…**_

_**Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside**_

_**Have a different exterior?**_

_**And some folks believe it's a fantasy**_

_**That in you, there's a good girl to see**_

_**So they'll appreciate you**_

_**May I de-fabricate you?'**_

_**And though, of course, that's not important to me**_

_**Alright, why not? I'll reply**_

_**Oh, what a pair we'll be**_

_**The Doctor and I**_

_**Yes, what a pair we'll be!**_

_**The Doctor and-**_

_**Unlimited**_

_**My future is unlimited**_

_**And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy**_

_**I know**_

_**It sounds truly crazy**_

_**And true, the vision's hazy**_

_**But I swear someday there'll be**_

_**A celebration throughout time**_

_**That's all to do**_

_**With me**_

_**And I'll stand there with the Doctor**_

_**Feeling things that I've never felt**_

_**And though I never show it**_

_**I'll be so happy I could melt**_

_**And so it will be for the rest of my life**_

_**And I'll want nothing else till I die**_

_**Held in such high esteem**_

_**When people see me, they will scream**_

_**As part of TV's favorite team**_

_**The Doctor**_

_**And I…."**_

_**When she finished singing, the Doctor-her Doctor-appeared out of nowhere, dressed up in his blue suit with a smug grin on his face.**_

"_**Loved that song you sang, Jess. Very catchy. But, listen, if you really want to play the part of my companion, you've gotta belt it more. This play is focused mostly on you and your role alongside me." Ten sniffed as he adjusted his black-framed glasses. "I mean, this is your big break into stardom."**_

Before she could respond, she was jolted back into the real world by a brash slap to the face from Captain Jack. She groaned in pain and sat up as the Doctor and Harkness looked at her expectantly. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessie could see the Master standing next to the Tardis railing with a smug grin on his face. She pretended not to see him and looked between the two men that she'd grown very close to.

"I…Was I singing just a few minutes ago?"

They looked between each other with odd expressions on their faces before turning back to her with confused looks. Jack looked both amused and a bit dazed while Ten looked somber, yet slightly glad that Jessie was back in her own body. The only way she could tell this was by gazing into her Doctor's eyes for a brief moment, just a brief little moment…That way, she caught the flicker of happiness in his eyes.

"No," Jack laughed uneasily, "no, you weren't. Thankfully." He murmured the last part, loud enough for only the Doctor to hear, who let out a playful chuckle.

"And I got to see my future self. Am I really that…childish?" Ten asked as he looked at Jessie for an answer.

She shrugged as she got up, the Master vanishing as she did so. "I s'pose. I mean, it's not like you aren't childish enough already, Doctor."

Jack chuckled before glancing back at the Doctor. "She's got a point, you know."

As the three friends shared a good laugh together, Eleven's words still rang in Jessie's head-

"_No…you're still dreaming, technically. But yes, I suppose that this is a different reality. If it seems real enough to you, it's entirely possible that this is a different reality that you created in your dreams-sort of like a dream world, per se. Which means that if it's your dream world, you could do anything you wanted here."_

_I could've done anything I wanted…_

Realization hit her, and she began to understand how the Doctor felt when he held the choice of either destroying an entire planet or saving an entire planet-because they both could play God.

_I could have played God and done anything._

The one time she could have done anything…she chose to do nothing.

****A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit long; I felt like I needed to make it up to you guys for holding out on this for awhile. I went to Maui a week ago (and lemme tell ya, it was **_**absolutely fantastic, brilliant, and beautiful, **_**to quote Nine, Ten, and Eleven's words XD). God, I loved it….except for how friggin' humid it was. XP**

**Eleven: You watched Supernatural a **_**lot**_** when you were in the hotel room…**

**Me: Yeah? So? I got all the way to Season 4 that week…**

**Eleven: Well, you could've at least tried to watch TV with your brother. Actually, that wouldn't have been a good idea, mostly because he was watching Disney…**

**Me: Yeah. Exactly. And the worst part was that I had to turn up the volume on my iPod to block out the annoying sounds of the new kids shows they have on that channel…**

**Anyways, I apologize to the Whovians/Wholockians/Superwholockians who've been loyally reading and reviewing this story and have waited AGES for me to update it. I'm sorry brotatoes (picked up that word from an online friend :3); I really am. Not being at what seems like the BEST Comic Con ever is making me sad… :,(**

**So. Jessie and Eleven. What d'ya guys think? Will I be able to make her last that long? Take a guess. I MAY or MAY NOT pull a Moffat on you bros. ;D You know I love you guys. :D XD**

**ALLONS-Y TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Remembering You

"I could've been like God," she accidentally thought out loud, immediately causing Jack and the Doctor to stop laughing and look at her with concern.

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked accusingly, loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I could've been like God," Jessie repeated as she turned to face the two men that she loved and had grown extremely close to. She shook her head, disappointed in herself. How could she have let that happen? "The one time…the one _bloody_ time I can do anything…"

"What are you talking about?" Jack laughed nervously. "Are you alright, Jess?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, besides the fact that the Master completely took over my body and probably made me tell you things that I'm not proud to say that I did," Evans retorted in a cold voice. "I'm talking about when I was with Eleven." She looked over at the Doctor. "You know what I'm talking about, Ten; you were there too."

"Yes, I know what you're talking about," he whispered. "You could have. But you didn't. This makes you the better person. I have to play God almost everyday of my entire life…And let me tell you, it's not as fun as it appears to be. When you dwell in your power too much and you're left alone for much too long-" The Time Lord paused to shudder. "-you become a vengeful God. You begin to manipulate people to make them do what you want, not what they need. You become selfish. You don't care who you hurt or what you destroy. Your heart becomes stone; all love you used to have is wiped out of you immediately. It's absolutely terrifying."

"Well, I would sort of know what that feels like," Jessie murmured. "I mean, the first time the Master took over me, I felt cold…empty…lonely…heartless…but the quality of him that terrified me the most was how desperate and eager he is to destroy you, Doctor." She looked into the Doctor's eyes sadly. "And I felt angry at him. I really did." Suddenly, her hands began to glow and her body began floating up in the air while Jack looked on in silent horror. "But…I could also…"

"NO! DON'T GIVE IN!" Ten shrieked, realizing what was about to happen.

"…I could also _understand_ him."

As her whole body began to glow brightly, Jessie let out a shriek of terror-one that signaled that she realized all too late what was happening-but she couldn't turn back now.

It was too late for her.

Tears streamed down the Doctor's face as he screamed at her, pleading for her to somehow fight off the insanity that the Master had planted deep inside, begging her to not become one with the Entity…as a memory of what happened to her the first time the Master took over her flashed through his head.

"_HOLD ON, JESSIE! I'M COMING!"_

_The Doctor ran down the halls, trying to catch up to his companion, hearing her footsteps echoing throughout the TARDIS. _

_He had made the mistake of not listening to her when she really needed help, and now he was going to pay the price._

_A sudden shriek echoed farther down the hall, and fear took over his natural instincts as Ten yelled, _

"_JUST HANG ON A BIT LONGER!" _

_With every step he took towards her, the Time Lord could feel Jessie slipping away from him…the Master was putting his plan into action at last._

_When the madman with a box finally caught up to her, she could hardly keep her eyes open._

_He knelt down next to her and hugged her so close to his body that he could hear the beating of her heart. She looked up at him, her eyes screaming out in pain. The Doctor knew that this was it; but he just couldn't bear to see her leave him like this…in the worst way possible._

"_Please, hold on," the Doctor begged. "You can't go. Not like this. It's too soon; you just began traveling with me…" _

_She weakly smiled at him, tears beginning to run down her face as the Doctor cried a single tear. _

"_HOLD ON!"_

"_Doctor…" _

_Evans coughed as he wiped away the single tear as indiscreetly as possible. _

"…_do you __**really**__ love me?"_

"_What? Don't be silly," he sniffed; calming down a tiny bit, "of course I do! From the moment I saw you, I knew that…"_

"_Because the Master told me about Rose awhile back," she mumbled. "He said that your hearts belonged to her…and that you never loved me at all in the first place…" _

_The next time she coughed, she coughed up a bunch of blood. _

_Jessie looked up at the Doctor, and through the mental bond that they shared, he could feel the heartbreak and pain taking over her._

"_Is…" _

_Another coughing fit that spewed up blood. _

"…_Is that true?"_

_He hesitated and then began to hug her tightly._

"_It's true that I did love Rose…but I got over her as soon as I met you," the Doctor admitted as he wiped away some of the blood on her face with his trenchcoat. "Jessie Evans, I love you. I really do. Please, hold on…" He looked directly into her eyes, his own clouding up with tears. "…for me."_

_She coughed four times and got some blood on the Doctor before closing her eyes._

"_Doctor…my time's up," the dying girl said in between a mix of coughing and sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I can't hold on any longer. He's going to take my place…and I can't stop him…"_

"_Yes you can!" the Time Lord yelled as he began to cry, his tears dripping onto Jessie's outfit. "You can stop him, Jessie; I know you can, because you lasted through the abuse of the Toclafane and the Master in his physical form. I know you can fight back. Just don't give up on me! PLEASE!" He closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth, shuddering as more tears fell from his face onto her clothes._

_The Doctor really didn't want her to go. _

_He was so in love with her that seeing her in her weakest moment like this was shattering both of his two hearts, which he swore would never again be taken over by love for a companion…_

_He had broken his own promise and let himself down, not to mention how much he had let the love of his life down as well._

_She let out a tiny laugh and, for a moment, he stopped crying and looked at her sadly._

"_I'm the Cosette to your Marius," Jessie smiled. "You've seen that, yes?"_

_The Doctor nodded, tears falling everywhere as he did so. "Yeah…I have…"_

_Her eyes slowly began to close. _

"_I'm sorry, Doctor…I-I really…"_

_Evans' body went limp before she could finish._

_His eyes grew wide with shock. _

_What was she going to say? Was she going to tell him how much she loved him?_

_Was she going to confess a secret that had never been spoken until now?_

_It didn't matter anymore. She was gone now, and that fact alone was starting to kill him._

"_NO!" he screamed as he sobbed loudly, shaking her body. "JESSIE, DON'T GIVE UP NOW! YOU'VE GOT SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR…PLEASE!"_

_She didn't move and the Doctor cried for a whole three minutes, trying to revive her but having no success._

"_It's useless," he murmured to himself as the Time Lord wiped his tears off of his face. "She's never going to come back. Jessie's gone…and it's my entire fault." He looked up at the TARDIS ceiling. "I should have realized the Master's plan." Then the Doctor looked down at Jessie's solemn face, brushing a few hairs out of her face. "I could've done so much more…SO MUCH MORE!"_

"Notice me."

The Doctor looked up at Jessie through tears and then glanced at the Captain.

Jack's eyes grew wide as he realized what Jessie was trying to say. He nodded at the Doctor, who looked back at his companion.

"Notice me, take my hand," Ten whispered as he gazed into Jessie's glowing white eyes.

"While we are in a stranger's land," she replied.

The glow surrounding her started to dim as she began to float down slowly.

A grin spread across Jack and the Doctor's face as they continued,

"Our love is strong."

"Why carry on without me?" Jessie asked sadly as her eyes began to turn back to their normal amber shade.

"Every time I try to fly, I fall," Jack jumped in.

"Without my wings, I feel so small." The Doctor added.

"Every time I see you in my dreams," Jessie said as her feet touched the Tardis floor, the light starting to fade away.

"I see your face, it's haunting me," Jack replied as he looked over at the Doctor, who was grinning like a madman.

"I guess I need you, baby," all three of them sang before the glow around Evans completely vanished, prompting Harkness to cheer happily before he helped the Doctor catch his companion.

"You two saved my life," she murmured, her eyes closing as the Doctor and Jack hugged her tightly. "Thank you…"

The Master's ring fell off of her finger and rolled down into a part of the Tardis while Jack stood up and brushed himself off.

"I guess I'm the one who gets to buy those jellybabies now," he sighed as all three of them laughed. "Yay for third-wheeling!"

"Jack, don't forget to bring me back my change," the Doctor smirked as he handed Jack a handful of money. "I'm planning on taking Jessie to Paris later on for a date."

"You mean _my_ change," she murmured before the Time Lord shushed her.

"Jess, you need to rest. The Master drained a lot out of you. By the way, I'm pretty sure that he's gone now because the ring that was on your finger disappeared. Do you hear any drumming or hear the Entity speaking to you anymore?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with love and concern.

His companion shook her head before slipping into a dream, and Ten picked her up into his arms as he took one last look at Jack and winked at him before walking down the Tardis hall towards Jessie's bedroom.

Jack sighed as he walked out of the Tardis doors, money in hand as the cold London air stung his cheeks, causing him to be more alert. He didn't think that bringing back Jessie would work until she started singing part of the song that he had heard the Doctor humming the tune of when he was with him and Martha in Utopia. The Captain knew that the song had some kind of power, especially when he asked the Doctor to write it out for him on a piece of paper. He just couldn't figure it out at the time.

But now he understood. The song was meant for Jessie. The Doctor had been thinking of Jessie even before he first met her. Jack didn't understand how that would be possible, but then again, time travel and keeping track of timelines was, as the Doctor put it, 'wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey'. Maybe the Doctor had seen visions of Jessie as his companion?

Or maybe the Doctor just had an excellent way of picking out his companions…

The immortal man lost his train of thought when he almost accidentally ran into a younger man, who appeared to be in his twenties.

He had floppy hair and a long face, with a protruding chin. He was wearing a tan suit (which reminded him of the Doctor's), suspenders and a checkered shirt, black skinny pants, and, finally, a bowtie adorning his collar.

Nevertheless, Jack had a feeling he knew him.

"Sorry," Harkness apologized, stepping back a bit to brush himself off as he stuffed Jessie's money into his pocket. "Didn't see you there. I'm kind of busy…"

"No worries," the other replied with a childish grin on his face as he straightened out his bowtie. "I am too. Have you happened to see a girl wearing a mint gingham dress with black 18-hole lace up boots running around? She's a bit sassy?" When Jack kept silent, the younger man chuckled before continuing, "Sorry, I just really need to find her. She's my, erm…" He trailed off as Jack pushed some stray hairs out of his face.

"…Girlfriend?" the Captain suggested with a hearty laugh. "No, sorry, I haven't. I bet you'll find her soon, though. If she's a bit sassy, I bet you could hear her arguing with a random stranger from a mile away."

Sure enough, as soon as Jack had said that, a string of cussing and argument came from off in the distance. The two men looked back behind themselves, trying to see if they could spot her.

"Well, that'd be her," the younger man sighed as he straightened himself up. He turned back to Jack and stuck out a hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Mister…?"

The leader of Torchwood laughed again as he grabbed the other's hand and shook it vigorously, causing the other to almost lose his footing. "Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you too, kid."

He could've sworn that for a second, the younger man's eyes grew wide with recognition, but he shook it off as the worried boyfriend shook his hand back, with less intensity than Jack's. "I'm…er…John Smith." The man looked behind himself and sighed as he let go of the Captain's hand before turning back to him again as Jack looked at him in shock. "Listen, I've gotta run. If I don't stop her, who knows what she'll get up to…Nice to meet ya, Captain."

And, with that, the oddly-dressed, large-chinned man dashed off, yelling after his girlfriend.

Captain Jack Harkness just stood there for a minute, watching the strange kid run away as he realized who he had just met. He couldn't quite believe it, though; that sure didn't seem like the man he once knew…

That was when he remembered how when Time Lords regenerate, their personalities can change as well. The Captain then went off on his way, going in the opposite direction that the younger-looking Doctor had gone as he chuckled quietly, remembering how he liked the Doctor's cheeky self when they had talked about his immortality on Utopia.

Meanwhile, as the immortal man whistled all the way to the grocery store, the [current] Time Lord sat by his companion's bedside, placing a wet rag on her burning forehead as he watched her sleep, praying that the Master had left her alone for good. She looked so peaceful in her slumber that the Doctor had started to doze off as well…

_**Jack turned back around and looked at the Doctor curiously as he asked, **_

"_**But I keep wondering, what about aging? Cause I can't die but I keep getting older, the odd little, gray hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"**_

_**"**__**I really don't know." The Doctor gave him a sly grin as he looked at his immortal companion, the Roald Dahl Pass in the background. Martha stood next to him silently, watching the Captain eagerly.**_

_**He chuckled. **__**"**__**Okay, vanity, sorry. Yeah... can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid, living in the Boeshane peninsula... tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency, they were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me... hmm! I'll see you!"**_

_**Jack turned and left, jogging as Martha got a stunned look on her face and tapped the Doctor on his arm to get his attention.**_

_**"No," Ten said in disbelief as he looked at her, then back to Jack.**_

_**"It can't be!" Martha exclaimed incredulously, her eyes still on the immortal companion.**_

_**"No. Definitely not, no." The Time Lord was still in disbelief.**_

_**Martha started to laugh, her gaze back on the Doctor to see his reaction.**_

_**"No!" It was the Doctor's turn to laugh as he realized that Jack may very well be the mysterious Face of Boe.  
**_

"_**Tsk, tsk. Doctor, Doctor; you overestimate your little companion way too much! She's been trying this whole time I've resurfaced to push me away…but poor Jessie is too weak to do it. Being around the Master for that long, long Year That Never Was has finally worn her down, and is taking its full, brutal effect right now as I am speaking to you. Now, if you will…my Master asked me to perform a job for him, and he expects me to finish it." Entity stopped in front of him and took Jessie's tight ponytail out, her long brunette hair coming out wavy, reaching past her shoulders. "If you don't cooperate, I'll be in here-" She tapped her head. "-for longer than five hours. Or I might leave sooner, depending on my Master's will. Your choice."**_

"_**Honestly, I would absolutely hate to take advantage of this situation. Mostly because you're in her body right now and it's disgusting me to think of this logically. And please stop calling yourself your Master. You are the Master. Don't take this as a way to get to me without looking odd. Being in my companion's body makes this all the more…awkward," Ten spat as he shoved her away, causing her to hit her back on the Tardis wall. "Entity. How original. Now, who did you base this off of again? For some reason, I can only remember what she looked like; not her name. If she was important to you or I or the both of us, then that's not good. That's not good at all." He ran his fingers through his hair, creating the sticky-uppy look, and sighed. "Master, sometimes I think that you cause all of this destruction and chaos just to see me again…"**_

_**Jessie sat up and watched in awe as she watched the Entity and the Doctor confront each other. It was odd, seeing herself possessed like that…She pulled herself up using the Tardis control panel as a support and realized that when the two of them were discussing the Entity, she felt a pang of pain-and she didn't know why. The Entity suddenly looked at her with a devilish grin on its face and walked through the Doctor, causing him to disappear as it shifted into Eleven.**_

"_**You missed me, didn't you?" it asked in his voice. "All of this. The memories, the insanity…even the drumming. No matter how hard you try, you just can't stay away from me. Now why is that?" He began to pace around her, his hands behind his back as he stepped to the rhythm of the drumming. Da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da… "You should've just let me take over you. Then you could've really played God. Wouldn't that be just dreamy?"**_

"_**To be honest, no. I didn't miss this. I didn't miss the insanity, I didn't miss the drumming, and most of all, I didn't miss you, Master! Or should I call you 'the Entity'?" she asked in a mocking tone as he rolled his eyes and shifted back into his original form-of the Master. "You know, I think that you're just jealous of how close the Doctor and I are. Through being taken over by you, I've seen your thoughts and your memories-Oh, don't give me that look. You know what I mean.-and most of your best times in your life were when you were with the Doctor."**_

"_**You can't do that sort of thing; take out my memories and expect me to fall for it," he replied, although there was a slight hint of shakiness in his tone, leading her to believe that she, indeed, had hit a weak spot. "Besides, that means you should know who I based the Entity off of. You do know who it is, don't you?"**_

_**Jessie paused for a moment as she strode around the Tardis control panel before stopping in front of the screen, gazing at her reflection. "Yes. I do know who you based it off of. You and the Doctor both shared a childhood friend on Gallifrey, who, on name-choosing day at the Academy, picked the name 'The Entity'. She meant everything to you; you had feelings for her. But she didn't feel the same way for you. She was better friends with the Doctor, and you were jealous of the two of them. So you devised a plan to get rid of the Doctor, which ended up terribly-you accidentally killed the Entity by getting her in so much trouble with Rassilion. The Doctor witnessed her die and chose to forget so he wouldn't be in pain." She looked back up at the Master, whose eyes were full of sadness. "However, you chose to remember. You chose that because you didn't want to forget all of the love you held for her. And the reason you gave me insanity in the form of the Entity is because I remind you of her so much."**_

"_**I knew you weren't stupid enough to not know who she was. Yes. That's correct." The madman without a box shifted into a younger version of himself and sat down on the Tardis floor, a single tear gathering at the corner of his eyelid. "She does remind me of you. That's why I hired you in the first place-you were of high interest to me solely because of that. That's why I put you through that torture and hell. I wanted to test you-to see if you really were as strong as she was. You passed, of course, and I wanted to do more. I wanted to do so much more. Which is why I placed a personified version of my insanity inside of you-she was almost insane as I was. I am very sorry for making you do all of this. I never wanted it to end up this way. I never wanted you to become one with me and all of that insane mess. I just wanted to have you to myself because I could never have anyone that I wanted." He turned away from her and began to silently cry.**_

_**Jessie sighed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "That's the one word that can break you. Entity. I knew all along. When you first took over me, I was filled with all of this information-information on the Time Lords, the history of Gallifrey-everything. Down to the last bit which you locked away pretty well-the bit about the Entity. I became smarter because of you. I forgive you, as well. I know what it's like to live with the pain of losing someone that you loved so much to death."**_

"_**I have to go now."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You heard me," the Master repeated as he turned around to face her with a sad smile on his face. "I have to go. I have no purpose here anymore." He got up and politely brushed her hand off of his shoulder. "It's been intriguing, Miss Evans."**_

"_**You can't go! Not yet! The Doctor and I can help you!" Jessie protested. "We can make you completely forget about her and fix all of this so I never became the MasterJessie at all! We can heal you!"**_

_**He shook his head while tears ran down his face. "No. Those are fixed points in time now. We can't go back and change them, not even in the slightest. It could cause dire consequences and cause major repercussions. That would make everything worse. Besides, if you had never taken an interest in me-Harold Saxon-in the first place, you would have never met the Doctor, you would have never fallen in love with him, and God knows if I would still have power over the Earth or not." The Master shifted back to his correct physical self and looked at his feet. "So. This is goodbye, I guess."**_

"_**No! Don't go!" she begged as he began to fade away. "I…well…I'm sorry!"**_

_**He gave her a sad grin. "That's all I needed to know."**_

_**When he had completely vanished, she fell to her knees and began to sob. Of course, when the Master had finally gotten closure, when he had finally recovered from loving the Entity, when he had finally become good again, he had to vanish. He had to go and die-again. This time, his death was on her hands.**_

Jessie woke up screaming, waking up the Doctor from the sheer terror that was in her screams. He realized that he had rested his head on top of her lap and immediately sat up, blushing, embarrassed that he had done that. She looked at him with both sadness and terror filling her eyes. He forgot his embarrassment as he looked at her with concern filling his eyes again. The madman and his companion shared a moment before one of them broke the silence by whispering:

"I'm absolutely done."

Ten looked at his friend in shock. "What do you mean? What happened while you were dreaming?" He took her hand and placed his own on top of it before squeezing lightly, trying to give her comfort.

The wet rag fell off of her forehead as she continued-,

"I let the Master die. He died because he got the closure that he needed." She squeezed his hand back, breathing out of rhythm. "He died because of me." Jessie looked at the outline of her feet under the bed covers, completely ashamed of herself.

"If he got closure, then he didn't die because of you," the Doctor comforted. "He died because he finally got what he wanted. By the way, how did he get the closure he needed?" He looked at her curiously.

She gulped, looking at the London poster that hung next to her bed. Did she **really** want to remind him about the Entity-the _real_ Entity? The one that was his greatest friend? The one who died accidentally at the Master's hands during the Time War?

"I…I can't say, Doctor," Jessie finally decided to say, "because I don't think you want to remember her. I'm scared that if you do, you'll try and kill me…" She closed her eyes, and a few tears dripped down her face as she thought about all of the information that she had learned and kept secret from the Doctor-_**her**_ Doctor.

He laughed nervously as he slowly let go of her hand and brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "I would never try and kill you. Never, not in a million years, not in a parallel universe, not in my next regenerations. Never. Besides, whoever I forgot about must not be that important if I can't remember her…Right?"

She started to laugh hysterically. "You can't remember her because you chose to forget, Doctor. All those years ago, after the Master killed her." From the look of confusion on Ten's face, Jessie assumed that she had to keep talking about the Time Lady, even though she really didn't want to. "Your best friend from the Academy that the Master was so in love with. The best friend that you swore you'd protect at all costs. Your childhood sweetheart. The Time Lady that the Master named my personified insanity after."

The madman with a box sat there for a moment and began to think, a somber expression on his face.

Then it hit him.

_The Entity…_

All of the memories of the only Time Lady friend he ever had came crashing down on him like a tidal wave, and he closed his eyes while he held his head with his hands as he screamed out in pain. Pain from the terrible demise she had. Pain from fighting by her side and the Master's in the Time War. Pain from every single moment he spent with her because he knew that she was created to never love-she was created only to destroy.

Jessie cowered and slid under her bed sheets as the terrifying screaming coming from the Doctor sent sharp, chilling pains down her back, and she let out a small squeak as he relived years and years of pain that he had chosen to forget so very long ago…

(A/N: All of the quotes below are from the Entity.

**I OWN THE ENTITY AND JESSIE EVANS. DO NOT STEAL THEM FROM ME AND PLACE THEM INTO YOUR OWN FANFICTION OR WHATEVER WITHOUT ASKING FOR MY PERMISSION FIRST.**

There'll be references to Classic Who in here. I advise you to watch some, or at least look up the list of companions from Classic Who to get the references I throw in here. Thanks. :3)

"_**My name's Turri Beta. Well, that's my nickname here, actually. Great t' meet you, Theta Sigma."**_

"_**I hope I don't go first. I always have hated going first for things like this…"**_

"_**Theta, you really need to clean up this mess. If we're going to be roommates, then you have to agree to clean up! Got it?"**_

"_**Doctor. Great name. It really suits you, Theta. I picked Entity. I liked it 'coz it sounded ominous. I always liked ominous things, anyways. They reek of ADVENTURE!"**_

"_**Ahh, smell that fresh Gallifreyan air! Doesn't it smell like 'graduation'?...No? Okay, never mind. Forget I said that. It was stupid, anyways."**_

"_**The Master doesn't look too happy. Maybe he didn't pass?"**_

"_**I wonder what it's like to regenerate. Haven't you always wondered what that's like?"**_

"_**Susan Foreman! Oh my God, I remember when you were just a little squirt! You were so adorable…Oop! I'm embarrassing you! I apologize, dear."**_

"_**Where's the friggin' Chameleon Circuit on this thing anyways? I can never find it…which is a damn shame when I need to do my yearly check-up on it."**_

"_**Jaime McCrimmon. Nice skirt-I mean, kilt. I meant to say kilt. Sorry. You're quite the looker, aren't ya?"**_

"_**I can't BELIEVE you failed your driving test. That TARDIS was the easiest one to drive…Wot? You didn't like what the instructions said?...C'mon, Doc, you should've just PRETENDED to like them so you could've bleeping passed! I passed with flying colors, and so did the Master!"**_

"_**Jo Grant. Nice choice of clothing. I'm the Entity, by the way…Yes, he may look old, but he's got the upper hand in Venusian Aikido. Show 'er, champ."**_

"_**You look different…you regenerated on me, didn't you?! Oh, c'mon, don't look so hot and bothered. I was only joking, of course. I did as well! I mean, lookit me! I'm British now! Before I was just another bloody American…oh, there it is again! Jeez! What's with the British and America?-Wait, don't tell me. Ah, yes. Revolutionary War issues. Haha! Brilliant!"**_

"_**Romana. Hello again…No, I don't care if you can pick your regenerations! We've got things to do, people to see! Isn't that right, Doc?"**_

"_**Oh look. It's the High Council of 'We Are Too Arrogant To Let Our Positions Be Taken By Other Gallifreyans…What? I'm just saying! That's what they act like, all day, everyday!" **_

"_**Ooh, and who's this with you?...Sarah Jane Smith! Nice to see you again, dear. Oooh, and here he is, in his fifth regeneration, romping around with such a nice and stunning young woman as yourself!...Oh, thank you, but I prefer to be called 'the Entity', for reference…He's told you about me? Oh good. That's very good."**_

"_**Melanie Bush! Hello-Ew! I'm sorry, hun, but your outfit choices are just TERRIBLE!...Sorry, I'm a bit rude in this regeneration. Rude and not ginger. Hey, you should use that, Doc. Might come in handy one day."**_

"_**ACE! God, I love you. Sorry, tomboys always have a special place in my two hearts. I can't help it. LOVE your style. Better than that last girl's. What was her name?...Melaine? No, no, Melanie! Right. Melanie. Ugh. Her fashion sense was disgusting."**_

"_**Grace Holloway. Not quite Ace, but still, you look badass…No problem. Might I warn you, operating on a Time Lord like that can cause terrible things to happen…No, of course I'm joking! Can't you take a joke?!...Pardon me, I'm still rude, but THIS time I'm ginger. WONDERFUL."**_

"_**Doesn't the Master ever learn to NOT mess with my Doctor? Whoops, it slipped out again. I meant THE Doctor."**_

"_**Hey, you know what would be a great human alias for me? Jessie Evans!...Brilliant, I know. I am brilliant. I would call you a genius, but I'm in the room. Ooh, you should use that someday too, Doc!"**_

"_**We have to be prepared for war, Rassilion. We just can't sit around here and do nothing while other Time Lords die out there, for God's sake! We need to have a plan!...Doctor. I bet you've got a plan. You always do. C'mon, let's hear it."**_

"…_**What d'you mean, 'we have to run'?! We always run! Running gets boring after awhile! Besides, you have to face it! Face your fears for once, Doctor; instead of running away from them!"**_

"_**Get AWAY from me, you bloody Dalek! I HATE YOU! GO TO-"**_

The Doctor opened his cloudy, tear-stained eyes again before looking at Jessie, who had gotten out from under the covers and was looking at him in complete terror. He now remembered everything about his best friend, and more. He knew that Jessie had gained knowledge about the Entity from the Master, and she didn't tell him, because she knew it would hurt him too much. He slightly hated her for hiding the Entity from him, but he silently forgave her when he saw how innocent she really was in the whole matter. He wiped the tears away and gave his companion a somber-looking smile.

"I don't blame you for hiding this from me, Jess," he whispered before kissing her cheek. "I don't blame you. This caused me a lot of pain remembering, but it was worth it. Plus, I have secrets that I have needed to tell you for so long but have kept under wraps in fear of you being mad at me."

"What're you talking about, Doc?" she chuckled nervously as he turned her around, both of his hands resting on her shoulders as he looked at her, totally serious. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to…I mean, they are _your_ secrets…"

"Honestly, you have needed to know what I'm about to tell you for **so** long, and I don't think I can keep myself from holding this in any longer after you helped me remember the Entity."

The Doctor let go of her shoulders to dig around in his blue coat pockets for something as his companion watched quietly, her anticipation starting to get the better of her. After a few more minutes of rummaging around, the Time Lord pulled out a silver and gold encrusted fob watch and held it up for her to see before placing it in her hand with tears in his eyes.

"You _need_ to open this," Ten whispered. He closed her hand over the watch and kissed her forehead as a single tear gathered at the edge of his eyelid. "For me. Please."

"Didn't you say that Time Lords could completely rewrite their biology and wipe their memories so they could become human?" Jessie whispered back, not taking her eyes off of the beautiful watch that sat in her hand, the gold sparkling in the dim light. "So…"

"-Yes," the madman interrupted as the tear fell from his eye, "you are a Time Lady. You are the Entity."

"But…" She pried her eyes off of the watch and looked at the Doctor with major confusion clouding them. "…I thought the Entity died in the Time War, along with the rest of the Time Lords. I thought the Master killed her…"

"Jessie, you created that false memory so that when you became human and stumbled upon your identity, you wouldn't have any suspicions. I chose to forget you because I wanted you to be happy for once. I chose to forget because I did-and I still do-love you." He gave her a hug as her hand tightened around the fob watch. "I missed having a Time Lady for a best friend."

"If I open the watch…then the human me dies, right?" Evans asked, barely inaudible as she hugged him back. "But…I don't want to die…not after _all I've been through_…and wasn't the Entity created not to _love_, but to _destroy_?" She pulled back and looked at him with tears clouding her eyes as she bit down on her lip. "I don't want to destroy you, Doctor…"

He sniffed before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You became a human because you wanted to learn what it was like to love. You chose to do this because you wanted to try having a life away from time travel, away from war, away from suffering the post-regeneration pains. But most of all, Entity-you chose to do this because you wanted to save not only yourself, but me. You saved _**me**_ as well." The Doctor gave her a sad smile before continuing, "Now please. Open the watch. _Please_."

She hesitated, her gaze settling back on the brilliant, beautifully designed watch. Jessie really wanted to become her true identity again…but she didn't know if it was worth the risk of losing her _**humanity**_, losing her _**entire life**_ which she had thought was completely and honestly real until now. She didn't know if she wanted to listen to him.

In that brief moment of hesitation, she _didn't_ trust the Doctor.

But, as her eyes stayed fixated on the watch, voices-no, _memories_-began speaking to her in her head-

"_**My name's Theta Sigma. That's my nickname here. Nice t' meet you, Turri Beta."**_

"_**You won't go first. Don't worry. I'LL probably end up going first…"**_

"_**But you know I hate cleaning! It takes too much time…Plus I'm lazy."**_

"_**Adventure is always fun. And the Entity does suit you. It sounds rather pleasant, too. Nice ring. En-ti-ty. You always make the right decisions, huh, Turri-I mean, Entity?"**_

"_**It doesn't smell like 'graduation'…And no! No! It wasn't stupid at all! I thought it was rather funny…"**_

"_**Maybe he's just jealous that you and I got to walk up the stage together…you never know with him nowadays. He's a bit of a downer."**_

"_**I have always wondered what regenerating is like…I hope it's not too painful, as they say it is. I want to live out my days and use as little regenerations as I possibly can."**_

"_**Susan's my granddaughter. I love her as if she was my own child. Of course, my children would get fairly upset if I told them that, now wouldn't they?"**_

"_**My Chameleon Circuit broke. You're lucky yours is still intact…I wish I knew how to fix mine."**_

"_**Don't bother flirting with Jaime; he probably thinks that you're my niece or whatever rubbish goes on in that boy's head."**_

"_**I didn't like what the instructions said!...Yes, you heard me correctly!"**_

"_**Gladly, Entity…Jo, you may want to stand back a bit. You too."**_

"_**Good t' see that you're active and well, Miss Entity. I have to admit, I did miss you. Just a tiny bit, though. Not too much."**_

"_**Now that you mention it, yes! Yes we do! Onward and upward!"**_

"_**You've gotta pay some respect to them. They ARE the Council, after all…"**_

"_**Of COURSE you know Sarah Jane! You've seen her at LEAST three times already!"  
**_

"_**I'll use that when I'm hot and bothered, which isn't right now. Stop goofing off, Entity; we've got work to do."**_

"_**Ace is quite the excitable one. I think you two will get along quite well. Your personalities seem to match almost to the point where they're exactly the same…"**_

"_**Rude AND ginger. I never thought I'd live to see the very day, Entity."**_

"_**No, we all know that you meant MY Doctor, Miss. And my Miss, I mean Entity."**_

"_**Jessie Evans. Brilliant! You should definitely use that!"**_

"_**I actually DON'T have a plan, for once…Sorry to disappoint everyone."**_

"_**We HAVE to run. NOW."**_

"_**YOU DAMNED DALEK!"**_

Tears began uncontrollably spilling from her eyes as she slowly opened up the intricately designed fob watch. She remembered who she was, at long last…The golden energy from the watch floated out of the center and wrapped itself around her head as her eyes closed shut, her focus solely on absorbing the rest of the knowledge she had forgotten.

When all of the energy had gone back to its rightful place, Jessie-or, as she would be called from now on, the Entity-tossed the covers off of herself and stood up with help from the Doctor. She was growing weak extremely fast-her body was about to start the regeneration process. Her gaze traveled up to her Time Lord partner as her grasp on the fob watch loosened, causing it to fall to the ground with a quiet thud.

"I'm going to miss this," 'Jessie' sniffed. "Having only one heart…having a lot of naïve feelings about alien worlds…"

Ten took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You will be perfectly safe with me. You should know that. I will never let you out of my sight ever again."

She smiled weakly as she took a few steps back from him, her body beginning to glow with regeneration energy.

"Doctor."

"…Yes?"

"I love you."

And, with those last three words, she started the process of regeneration, her body shooting out what appeared to be flames, her face no longer visible due to the energy. The Doctor watched her change in silence as he mourned the loss of her human disguise, praying that she would make it through this alright-one time she had regenerated and almost died again from the massive pain that came after it.

She let out a scream of terror as she shifted into her new form, the energy dying as the process completed itself. He looked at her in awe, examining her new physical shape.

All traces of Jessie Evans were gone, except for the bright amber eyes, which were shimmering with newfound youth and fire. Yet, there appeared to be a forlorn and lonely look inside of them as well. Her hair was shorter, styled in a blonde faux hawk style similar to the Doctor's. She was wearing Jessie's old clothes-a plain white t-shirt covered with a red and black checkered jacket, dark navy drainpipe pants, and faded Tardis blue Converse. The skin tone was now a lighter tan; and the rest of the Entity's new form reminded the Doctor of a taller and more Time Lord-y Rose.

"Hello again, Doc," she replied, flashing her bright white teeth at him, speaking in a British accent, causing him to chuckle a tiny bit. She looked like Rose, but sounded like Martha. "Ooh! New voice! Blimey. Bliiimeeeeey." The Entity tested out the various pitches of her voice as the Doctor let out a hearty laugh-one he hadn't used in quite some time.

Things would _definitely _get interesting when Jack came back to the Tardis with the jellybabies…

****A/N: Helllooooo, my lovely readers! :) Did you guys cry during this chapter? If you didn't and felt depressed instead, I know how you feel- I wrote this feeling so depressed that I almost started crying. I don't know why. Maybe it was because reading this over for edits, this chapter reminded me of a Moffat episode…MOFFAT! *shakes fist angrily* **

**Anywho, what did you think of the plot twist?! Jessie's really a Time Lady named The Entity! Wow! …Am I fangirling over my own story?...XD I suppose I am. Sort of. Not really. Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm just really word barfing…well, technically, word barf-typing (?!) at this point…**

**FANTASTIC! ALLONS-Y! GERONIMO!...God. I love those three words. More than I should, admittedly. XD I SWEAR TO GOD I AM NOT OBSESSED~**

**Did anyone else think that Mr. Clever from Nightmare in Silver [Season 7.2 of DW] was eerily sexy in a way?...No? Just me?...Okay. Fine. I see how it is, then. I'll go be in the emo corner {inside joke} if anyone needs me…*runs away sobbing***

**TUMBLR IS LIKE SERIOUSLY THE BEST SITE TO ROLEPLAY ON. I know this from experience~ I roleplay as both the Tenth Doctor and James 'Jim' Moriarty on it. :3 Here's my Tumblr:**

** .com**

**Follow meh? :D**

**LALALALALALALALALALA RANDOM TYPING BECAUSE I'M *VERY * TIRED AND IDGAF RIGHT NOW BUT I'LL REGRET THIS LATER~**

**Eleven: I enjoy this story. Quite intriguing. Bit sad, though…**

**UGH PARENTS WHY DO THEY HAVE TO YELL SHUT UP!**

**Honestly, I don't think I'm a good writer. But whatever. I'll keep writing anyways.**

**FANFICTION FTW~**

**Later guys; I gotta find a cure for NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE MATT SMITH AT COMIC CON 2013 ; w ;…**

**-SmoshyDoctor (should I change my username?)****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Do I Even Know You Anymore?

_Previously, on The Master's Ring-_

_**The immortal man lost his train of thought when he almost accidentally ran into a younger man, who appeared to be in his twenties. **_

_**He had floppy hair and a long face, with a protruding chin. He was wearing a tan suit (which reminded him of the Doctor's), suspenders and a checkered shirt, black skinny pants, and, finally, a bowtie adorning his collar. **_

_**Nevertheless, Jack had a feeling he knew him. **_

_**He could've sworn that for a second, the younger man's eyes grew wide with recognition, but he shook it off as the worried boyfriend shook his hand back, with less intensity than Jack's. "I'm…er…John Smith." The man looked behind himself and sighed as he let go of the Captain's hand before turning back to him again as Jack looked at him in shock. "Listen, I've gotta run. If I don't stop her, who knows what she'll get up to…Nice to meet ya, Captain."**_

_**Captain Jack Harkness just stood there for a minute, watching the strange kid run away as he realized who he had just met. He couldn't quite believe it, though; that sure didn't seem like the man he once knew…**_

_**That was when he remembered how when Time Lords regenerate, their personalities can change as well. The Captain then went off on his way, going in the opposite direction that the younger-looking Doctor had gone as he chuckled quietly, remembering how he liked the Doctor's cheeky self when they had talked about his immortality on Utopia.**_

"_**You need to open this," Ten whispered. He closed her hand over the watch and kissed her forehead as a single tear gathered at the edge of his eyelid. "For me. Please."**_

"_**Didn't you say that Time Lords could completely rewrite their biology and wipe their memories so they could become human?" Jessie whispered back, not taking her eyes off of the beautiful watch that sat in her hand, the gold sparkling in the dim light. "So…"**_

"_**-Yes," the madman interrupted as the tear fell from his eye, "you are a Time Lady. You are the Entity."**_

"_**If I open the watch…then the human me dies, right?" Evans asked, barely inaudible as she hugged him back. "But…I don't want to die…not after all I've been through…and wasn't the Entity created not to love, but to destroy?" She pulled back and looked at him with tears clouding her eyes as she bit down on her lip. "I don't want to destroy you, Doctor…"**_

_**He sniffed before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You became a human because you wanted to learn what it was like to love. You chose to do this because you wanted to try having a life away from time travel, away from war, away from suffering the post-regeneration pains. But most of all, Entity-you chose to do this because you wanted to save not only yourself, but me. You saved me as well." The Doctor gave her a sad smile before continuing, "Now please. Open the watch. Please."**_

"_**Doctor."**_

"…_**Yes?"**_

"_**I love you." **_

_**And, with those last three words, she started the process of regeneration, her body shooting out what appeared to be flames, her face no longer visible due to the energy.**_

"_**Hello again, Doc," she replied, flashing her bright white teeth at him, speaking in a British accent, causing him to chuckle a tiny bit. She looked like Rose, but sounded like Martha. "Ooh! New voice! Blimey. Bliiimeeeeey." The Entity tested out the various pitches of her voice as the Doctor let out a hearty laugh-one he hadn't used in quite some time.**_

_**Things would **__**definitely**__** get interesting when Jack came back to the Tardis with the jellybabies…**_

_Now-_

Jack walked out of the grocery store, a bag full of jellybabies in one hand and Jessie's change in the other. He whistled as he strode down the busy sidewalk, making sure not to bump into anyone this time. Things had been fairly normal today for him, except for flirting with Martha and Jessie, watching the Time Lord and his companion argue, stopping Jessie from becoming fully insane, meeting a future Doctor, and having to end up buying jellybabies as a favor for his Gallifreyan friend. But then again, he was used to encountering strange things like that-he knew from the minute that he first met the Doctor when he had huge ears and loved his leather jacket dearly that his life would never be normal ever again from that moment on. Plus, he worked for Torchwood. 'Nuff said.

He made the sudden decision to call Martha.

Little did he know that he would have to face the strangest thing ever in his life when he got back to the Tardis.

Martha sat on her apartment couch, relaxing and watching TV as she began to wonder if Jessie was okay. She hated lying about her work at UNIT, but it was too much for her to be there, watching her sister and the Doctor act all couple-y in front of her. It reminded her about her one-sided love for the Time Lord all too much. Her sister had taken the place of Rose, in the Doctor's eyes. She was worried for her adopted sister. They had a bond that appeared to be unbreakable-which it was, in her mind. When one was hurt, the other would help as much as they could to make the other feel better. That's how it had always been between the two of them…But as she kept her eyes fixated on the horrible drama she was watching, since nothing else was on, Jones remembered that her sister was in the hands of the Doctor-the best protector around in the entire universe. _She's fine._

That was what she thought before her phone began to ring.

The Doctor kept his eye on his reborn Time Lady best friend as she examined the Tardis' control panel and made a diagnosis based off of what she saw-he could only hear the diagnosis because of the mental bond they both shared. He smiled a little as he realized that the Entity was acting more emotional than ever-being in a human disguise for so long had changed, even possibly flipped around her purpose of being. She no longer wanted to destroy…she wanted to give and receive love. Ten let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and soniced the Tardis control panel's screen, clearing out the glitch that had somehow worked its way into the system. His thoughts began to wander as his Gallifreyan companion started her work on the controls.

_Two Time Lords, traveling through time and space…_

The Entity put on a pair of goggles that she had found lying around and began to fix the panel, pulling out old wires and replacing them with new ones, using a regular screwdriver to take out old screws, and getting a few cuts from the wires here and there as she worked with her bare hands, memories of being in her old Tardis' workshop replaying as she ran into different problems with the control panel's wiring. She had always been extremely skilled with technology and gadgets-at the Academy, she was the top of her class when it came to fixing Tardis' problems that ranged from fixing the front door's lock to remodeling the entire inside all by herself. Of course she would help her old friend and his Tardis out; she owed a lot to them. She got so into her work that she didn't even realize that 'Jessie's' cellphone was buzzing in her pocket…_I need to finish._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Martha."

She laughed, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God it's you, Jack. I thought it might be the Doctor trying to-"

He interrupted her. "-Listen. I think…well, I'm not sure why, but I think that Jessie may be in trouble." Jack looked around to see if anyone was staring at him before he continued walking down the sidewalk towards the Tardis, which was about five feet in front of him now. "It's just a gut feeling, but…I don't know. I think I should go with it."

Martha sat up and turned off the TV with her free hand as she rested the phone on her shoulder. "Well, if your gut's telling you something's up, then go check it out! I'm a bit busy doing…" She looked around her apartment for an object to give her an idea. Her eyes rested on the news article about Saxon's death, and a grin spread across her face. "…research on the Master. I'm trying to see how he created a whole profile-a whole life for himself. I'm also trying to see if he's leaving any clues that he's still alive. Like, fully alive."

Jack stopped and turned around right before his hands could grab onto the handles of the Tardis' front doors as he let out a disappointed sigh. "Martha, I know that you know that I can tell that you lying to me. You were watching telly a few seconds ago, weren't you?" When she didn't reply, he continued-, "Meet me in front of the Tardis in about five minutes. It's still in the same place it was before you left it. I have jellybabies, if you're interesting in eating one."

"Well, I'm always up for helping out my sis," Martha said as she walked into her closet and looked around for a suitable outfit. She was wearing her pajamas-or what she considered to be pajamas-, and she didn't want to go walking about in public wearing them. "She always helped me out, after all…'Sides, I love jellybabies! They're like my favorite candy!" On the last word that she spoke, Jones pulled down a plain maroon crop top from the rack hanging above her head as a grin spread across her face.

"Good t' hear that you want to meet up," Jack said as he strode over to a nearby lamppost and leaned against it. A cold wind started to blow, and Harkness pulled up his military jacket, not wanting to freeze-he had died once of hypothermia, and it wasn't an enjoyable way to die…none of the ways to die were enjoyable. Sometimes he hated being immortal. But sometimes being immortal came in handy. "I'll see you in a few, then, Ma'am?"

She laughed. "See ya soon, Captain." Martha hung up on him and set down her phone on the carpeted floor as she picked out the rest of her outfit before changing.

He put his cellphone back in his pocket and let out a long sigh as he tried to keep warm, the cold wind stinging his cheeks. As Jack looked up at the color-tinted clouds, he realized that he had almost lost track of time-it was almost sunset. The immortal man's eyes wandered back over to the Tardis, whose beautiful blue wooden boarding was illuminated beautifully-at least, that's what it looked like from the angle he was at. "I hope she comes soon," the Captain murmured to himself a bit bitterly, "it's hella cold out here…"

When she was done fixing up the control panel, the Entity got up and wiped the grime off of her face before almost tripping over a passed out Doctor, who was so tired from the day's events that he had fallen into a deep sleep. She went back a few steps before tiptoeing her way around him silently, trying her hardest not to laugh as she realized that the Doctor was drooling on the Tardis floor.

"Sleep well, you old man," 'Jessie' chuckled quietly as she sat down in the tan rotating seat in front of the Tardis control panel's screen. Her hands typed in codes extremely fast before an image appeared on the screen-

Jack was leaning against a lamppost not even two feet away from the Tardis, seeming to be waiting for someone.

Entity's eyes grew wide as she remembered what had happened. She covered her eyes with her hands as she moaned, knowing that she'd probably have to explain what happened to her without the help of the Doctor, who was still fast asleep.

"Well, isn't _**that**_ wizard…?"

"_**So why exactly are we back here, in London, again?" Jessie asked, a hint of boredom in her voice as she looked expectantly at the Doctor, crossing her arms over her chest.**_

"_**Weeelll, I thought it'd be nice for you to finally get some fresh air and come back to your hometown…Plus, you don't need to worry about all the time-related issues; I called Martha and Jack before I landed, and they took care of all of them-minus the fact that your neighbor Evan kept leaving you messages on your home phone," the Doctor said, rolling his head as he talked, his eyes darting around everywhere to take in the sights, an ecstatic grin on his face. "Besides, the Master'll be stuck in that bloody ring that you left in your Tardis room. He can't get out."**_

_**She laughed, smacking his arm lightly as they began to walk down the busy streets of downtown London, watching the double-decker buses, Mini Coopers, cabs, and other sorts of cars whizz by them, with a mix of pedestrians sprinkled in as well. Jessie linked her arm with Ten's and they began to walk at the same pace as a few people watched them go by, nodding and acknowledging the fact that they looked like a great couple. Hell, they were a great couple…**_

"_**So, when you called good ol' Captain Jack and Martha, did you tell them what happened to me? I mean, seriously, Doctor," Jessie sighed, pushing some strands of hair out of her face as they kept walking, "the last time I saw both of them, they were insanely worried for my health."**_

"_**I did tell them, but I let them know that for 19 out of 24 hours of the day that you are still you. Mostly because you're such a strong woman," the madman with a box winked as they crossed the street and entered a small café. "The only thing I didn't tell them was that the Master seems to take quite a strange liking to you." He paused for a moment as they got in line to buy coffee. "And by a strange liking, I mean an obsession."**_

"_**I noticed that, from the moment I met him when he was Harold Saxon," the ex-assistant whispered to her significant other as she briefly glanced at the menu hanging up on the wall. "He hired me only because he thought I was beautiful. And, also, when I found Rose's file…the Master told me all of these…things…" Miss Evans began to trail off as they moved up near the front of the line.**_

"_**What sort of things?" her savior whispered back as he adjusted his black framed glasses, not even bothering to turn around to face her. "Private things?"**_

"_**Sort of," Jessie admitted. "Anyway, that's not really important. After he told me all of the…things…he began to kiss me. It was rather strange. Honestly, I-"**_

_**The memory stopped, and the scenery began to change before the Doctor's very eyes. He smiled in curiosity as he wondered how the Time Lords had decided to have themselves go through memories in their sleep instead of having actual dreams…**_

_**Maybe it was because Time Lords lived for such a long time that they decided that when they were awake, they had enough imagination and didn't need to have anymore for dreaming?...**_

"_**So, for example, if I imagined that Ten could be here right now, he could be without causing any kind of paradox?" **_

_**As she spoke, the Doctor appeared sitting on the Tardis chair with his black-framed glasses on while reclining.**_

"_**Weeelll, you could do that, Jessie. Or I could've forced my way into your dreams so I could talk to you to see how you're doing. I had a feeling you'd still be alive," Ten spoke up as he swiveled around in the chair to face her and his future self. "By the way, how are you doing?" He flashed a smart-arse grin.**_

"_**Fine, except for the fact that the Master's completely taken over my entire body," Evans huffed as she rolled her eyes. "How am I doing in the real world right now?"**_

"_**Well…" Both of the Doctors spoke at the exact same time before looking at each other oddly. Ten had forgotten that Eleven had also implanted himself in Jessie's subconscious.**_

"_**You go first," Ten suggested to Eleven as he gestured towards his companion. "You know more about her than I do."**_

"_**Nah, you should go first," Eleven insisted, shaking his head, his floppy hairdo bouncing as he did so. "You're the version that she fell for."**_

"_**I guess I'll go, then," Ten grinned, winking at her as Jessie laughed before rolling her eyes again.**_

"_**To be fair, I'm less cheeky and way more fun in this version of me," Eleven whispered in her ear before chuckling softly. Ten had to admit, he was slightly jealous of this later version of himself…Eleven had this sort of…pull, he decided to describe it…that sucked everyone in towards him, which could be both good and bad for his health.**_

"_**OI! I heard that!" Ten snapped before all three of them burst out laughing.**_

Martha walked down the street, wrapping her scarf around her neck as she shivered from the cold, late afternoon air. She hated meeting up with the Captain so last minute, but it had to be done, for the sake of her sister's life. When she spotted the Tardis from ten feet away and Jack leaning against a lamppost, almost falling asleep, a tiny giggle escaped from her mouth. Ever since UNIT let her take a full-on sabbatical, she hardly ever got to see action anymore-and with Captain Jack plus the Tardis around, there was no possible way to avoid running into some sort of adventure.

"Jack."

He looked up, his eyes snapping back open as he looked around for a few seconds before his eyes rested on Martha. A wicked yet flirtarious grin spread across his face as he got off of the lamppost and ran towards her, his arms spread wide open for a hug. Jack had been waiting for about half an hour, and he had almost started freezing to death before Martha finally appeared. Harkness was so glad to see her that when he finally did give her a hug, he squeezed tightly, his body needy for any kind of warmth whatsoever.

"You know, you could've just told me that UNIT let you take a sabbatical," he whispered into her ear, his breath blowing on it. A chuckle came out of his mouth as he felt her shiver. "This isn't the Martha Jones I remember."

"Well, that's probably 'cos I really hadn't talked to you after the whole Harold Saxon thing-I had to take care of my family, you know," she protested as she pulled back from the hug slightly, a playful grin on her face. "Cut me some slack, Cap'n."

The Doctor woke up from his sleep due to a kiss that the Entity had planted on his forehead. He looked straight up as a flirty grin appeared on his face, meeting her sparkling amber eyes. She was even more beautiful than he remembered…Maybe it was because she looked like Rose, maybe it wasn't. There was something about the Time Lady hovering over him that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He reached up with his left hand and pulled her down towards him, their lips crashing as they kissed. There was some sort of bondage between them, a bondage that had lasted for years and years…and the Doctor felt that because of that, he held some sort of ownership over the Entity. He _was_ supposed to be her protector, after all…

The Entity opened her eyes as she pulled away from the Doctor, watching him open his eyes, which were shining with bliss as he looked at her with a satisfied grin on his face as he sat up.

The Doctors were something special. When one was looking at you, it was like there was no one in the universe that could possibly be more important than you, in that moment. He would look at you, and you suddenly wanted to please him, to make him proud of you.

When you had the complete blessing of knowing the Doctor since he started living in the Academy, like the Entity did, seeing all of his regenerations looking at you like that…well, it was completely overwhelming. They made you feel like you were the whole universe, not just a little blip in the long stream of time.

"So, then. What do you want to do about the issue of Jack and Martha?" She broke the awkward silence by turning her gaze back to the Tardis' control panel's screen, pointing at the two images standing outside of the time machine. "Are we going to break this to them the slow way? Or the fast way?"

The Doctor helped himself up by grabbing onto the Tardis railing before walking over to the screen and adjusting his black-framed glasses to focus on the image before them. He let out a brief sigh before cocking his head to the side and saying-,

"_Weeelll_, in our case, you and I have quite a lot of things to do. So…how about the fast way? It may be the hardest option, but…it'll have to be done." Ten looked at her for a response, and she could tell by the expression on his face that all he really wanted to do was just admire her being back for a bit.

"Alright. We should do it together, though; they'll be more likely to believe you than me," his Time Lady companion sighed as she got up off of the chair and started to walk towards the Tardis doors before stopping to check if she was still wearing Jessie's old clothes-which she was. "And what kind of things?"

The Doctor began to speak again as he followed her-,

"The only important thing that I can think of doing right now that you and I can do together is-"

He was interrupted by Jack and Martha falling through the Tardis doors onto the ground, each of them holding onto the other as if their lives depended on it.

They were both giggling like schoolgirls until they looked up to see the Doctor and the Entity. Martha lost her normally happy expression and gave the Time Lady a cold stare while Jack looked between the Doctor and the Entity, obviously confused as to why someone that looked _**very**_ similar to Rose, or _**could be**_ Rose, was here with the Doctor now.

"Where's my sister?" Martha hissed, not taking her eyes off of the Entity, her stare drilling into the companion's eyes.

"I'm your sister, Martha," Entity replied, looking at Jessie's adopted sister with somberness in her eyes. "Well, I was."

Jones got up and glared at the woman who looked like, or could be, Rose, stepping forward before raising a threatening fist.

"You're mad," the middle Jones hissed. "You're _**not**_ Jessie. You _**never could be**_ Jessie. Just who exactly are you, anyway? Some kind of freak?"

Martha's words stung her. She was afraid this would happen; with the rushed explanation…A tear began to gather at the corner of her eyelid. Jack saw the tear gathering and looked at Martha, shocked by how cold she was acting towards the Rose look-alike. The Doctor took notice, hugging her close as he gave Martha a look of shame.

"She _**was**_ Jessie. But Jessie wasn't really human," the Doctor murmured loud enough for all of them to hear. "She was a Time Lady who rewrote her biology to become human."

"I know," Harkness whispered.

"What?" Martha asked in an icy tone as Jack stood up and walked over to the Doctor, who was still hugging the Entity. "What did you say?"

"I knew all along," Jack said more audibly as he looked at the two Time Lords, a sad smile on his face. "The Doctor told me about this empty void he had in his heart when we were on Utopia, before we found out from Martha that the Professor was a Time Lord himself. He went on and on about missing memories that he had of being on Gallifrey…and he also hummed that song, the song we sung to save Jessie from going mad." He looked at the Entity and nodded. "My guess is that Jessie finally remembered who she really was and helped the Doctor recover the missing memories."

"But how exactly d'you know all of this?" Martha asked, still not laying off the bitterness in her voice. "You couldn't have just figured it out all on your own…" Her glance went over to 'Jessie', who had a single tear trickling down her face as she returned her glance. Martha realized that the woman near her, who may have looked like Rose, wasn't Rose. Her eyes were bright, sparkling amber, the exact same color of Jessie's eyes. That was when she realized her own mistake-her old sister was standing right in front of her. She had been mean to her at first just because she looked like Rose, and Martha hated Rose-still hated Rose-for stealing the Doctor's hearts away from her. She turned away from her three friends, and tears began to cloud her eyes as she realized her mistake for jumping to conclusions…

"I didn't even figure it out," the Captain continued as the Doctor slowly let go of his Time Lady. "I didn't need to. Where I was born-the Boeshane peninsula-there were stories. Stories about a human-one particular human-who had endured a madman for a Year that Never Was, and who became engulfed with his madness. And that human was Jessie." He paused for a moment to reflect on his past, and a chuckle came out of his mouth before he kept going. "That's only possible because when I first came here, as a con man slash Time Agent, when I met the Doctor and Rose, I was from the 51st century."

"How come you never told me any of this, Jack?" The Doctor asked as he took off his black-framed glasses and stuffed them in his blue coat pocket. "Was it because you didn't want me to remember yet?"

"I think I know why," the Entity spoke up, causing all three of them to direct their attention on her. "Because I hadn't met the Doctor yet, and the Doctor hadn't met me. If Jack had told you about me before we met, Doctor, I probably would've been stuffed somewhere in a room near the back of the Tardis. You would've wanted to keep me safe at all costs. That wouldn't be fair to the other companions. He wanted you to give me a chance."

"But what I still don't get," Martha said, wiping the tears out of her eyes, her tone softening, "is how he would know that the Doctor would meet Jessie at the right place and the right time."

"Easy," Jack grinned, "I didn't. I just assumed he would meet her somehow."

"Wow." Martha looked between the Doctor, Jack, and the Entity with a suspicious but playful grin. "Anything else you three aren't telling me?"

The Entity laughed, before saying, "My name isn't Jessie anymore, obviously. I'm a Time Lady, and my name is The Entity."

"Oh, and her and I have been friends ever since we met each other at the age of eight in the Academy," the Doctor added as he put his arm around his Time Lady companion's neck with a big, cheeky smile on his face. Jack and Martha looked at each other in confusion before the Doctor continued-, "Sorry, didn't I mention the Academy?"

"I have something to confess as well," Jack sighed, taking off his Vortex Manipulator and stuffing it into his coat pocket. "I haven't flirted with anyone in weeks."

Everyone let out fake gasps before he laughed and said-,

"Nahh, I'm only joking. How would I be Captain Jack Harkness without being flirtarious?"

_Later~_

Martha walked down the streets of London towards the direction of her apartment as she looked around briefly to make sure no one was following her. The night sky danced with the stars, and the pavement was wet from the rain that had occurred when she, Jack, the Doctor, and the Entity had last talked inside of the Tardis. Martha sighed; a cloud of steam coming out of her mouth as she did so-it was still freezing outside.

She was happy to know that her old adopted sister was perfectly healthy and that the Master was gone, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of how much more…_powerful_ the Entity was than Jessie.

It was like she didn't even know her closest friend anymore.

Jones just couldn't _believe _that they were the same person. Jessie was…well, _human_, with her slight sassiness, her mixed emotions about Louis, and not to mention her incredible pain tolerance. The Entity _radiated_ with power, strength…and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but knew that it wasn't good at all. The woman who saved the world wondered if she should warn the Doctor about that or not…

But then again, the Doctor always found a way out of tight spots. He was clever enough. He could figure out what was wrong with the Entity and fix it straightaway.

At least, that's what she hoped…

Jack hopped in the rental car he had picked up, a Tardis blue Mini Cooper with racing stripes on the side, and started the engine as he closed the driver door. The cold night air was shut out of the tiny car, and as he turned on the heater, he realized something, something that his brain didn't actually catch on to until he had left it…

…The Entity was **way** different than Jessie.

Most of the reasons were obvious.

But one reason chilled him to the bone, just a little bit.

She wasn't…how could he put this?

..._**Lovable**_. Yes, of course she was _**likable**_, but…Harkness just couldn't _see_ what the Doctor saw in her.

He understood that they had known each other for a very long time. But there was something, something odd about the Time Lady that Jack couldn't quite put his finger on.

There was something **evil** about her.

…Was it evil? No. It was actually…there was something **bad** about her.

What bothered him the most is he just couldn't figure out _**why?**_

It was like he didn't even know one of the most important people that he was closest to anymore.

Then it hit him. _**That**_was what he had forgotten to ask her in private when he had the chance…

_Do I even know you anymore?_

As the Entity lay on her newly designed bed in her Tardis room, she looked up at the painted night sky on her ceiling as she began to think of how Martha and Jack were really taking the news of her being…well, not being her old self anymore. She saw how they pretended to be happy and excited for her when, in reality, they were both absolutely terrified that the woman they once knew and loved so dearly was legitimately dead and gone. It scared her, to see them like that.

Because, even though the physical part of Jessie was gone, and most of the mental parts were as well, the memories that her human self had had still remained.

She remembered spending all those years with Martha as one of her closest friends, not to mention one of her closest siblings…She remembered sharing Jack's pain…She even remembered when she had watched the Doctor's body catch up with his actual age.

Her eyes began to close. Yet her mind was still concentrating on the matter of two of her closest friends appearing not to have faith and, more importantly, trust, in her anymore.

_Why don't they believe that I can still be their friend?_

That single thought was enough to make the Time Lady, the once _completely-invincible-to-any-kind-of-emotional-dam age, I-don't-care whether-I-break-you-or-make-you_ Time Lady cry herself to sleep.

****A/N: Awww. Poor Entity. :( She has no idea what to do…Learning about actually having emotions has made her a different Time Lady than she used to be.**

**Well, anyways, I'd appreciate it if you guys left me a review! :) Tell me if you think that the Entity is evil or not, and give me a reason why you stand behind your opinion.**

**I'm too lazy to write anymore of this Author's Note, so, to quote Mr. Clever from 'A Nightmare in Silver' from Season 7.2 of Doctor Who-**

"**Toodaloo."**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Deal

****A/N: Okay. I have three things to tell you guys.**

**One- I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating right away, as I may or may not have promised. This summer's ending very quickly for me, and I'm trying to spend it outside doing stuff as much as possible. Surprisingly, doing this, I've become more social. Weird. Whatever. :P**

**Two-there will be a sort-of-not-really crossover with Supernatural. DO NOT FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU HAVE GOTTEN PAST THE SEASON THREE FINALE OF SUPERNATURAL. SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT. Dean Winchester is the only Supernatural character that appears, but in a way that I don't think any of you would expect (unless I end up spoiling it in the next note below, which I probably will end up doing on accident).**

**Three-I am not religious; I'm just saying the Devil's name for Supernatural reasons only. DO NOT GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT BEING RELIGIOUS OR SAYING THE DEVIL'S NAME. AS I SAID, SUPERNATURAL IS THE ONLY REASON I AM SAYING IT. I AM NOT A SATANIST; I AM SERIOUSLY NOT RELIGIOUS AT ALL. THE ONLY RELIGION I AM IS FANGIRLISM. AND PLEASE-BE RESPECTFUL OF OTHER PEOPLE'S RELIGIOUS CHOICES.**

**BE NICE TO PEOPLE!**

**Okay. That's it. I think. :p**

**-SmoshyDoctor****

_Two months later_

The snow fell softly, covering the graveyard right outside of London. Trees and the tops of gravestones were dusted with a thin covering of a white blanket, but far more was to come. The funeral had been over for an hour, but the Doctor still knelt on the wet ground next to the graves. He had finally fended off the many questions and inquires of "are you okay?" He wasn't; but he had put on a brave face and nodded numbly away, incapable of putting thoughts into sentences and sentences into words. Now he had been left alone, the last weary visitor disappearing down the road before the blizzard set in. It left the Doctor and his thoughts, staring down at two new holes in the ground.

How he hated himself. For being what he was, for being alive and not buried, six feet down. He hated himself for being alive in that instance, after all, why him? Why was he the man who was always forced to run? Why could he never settle down, raise a family? Why did it always end with death?

Finally, the chill had reached him, biting at his exposed flesh with a wind from a midnight breeze. Six hours he had sat there; reflecting. He wondered if it was even possible for him to come up with another thought in his broken mind. Reaching the TARDIS, he opened the door with a yank of the key, not comprehending the severe chills that were racking his body, making it almost impossible to get the key into the lock. The snow had risen to at least a couple of feet, crunching underneath his shoes.

Yet the TARDIS offered neither warmth nor illumination from her dark depths as he entered, the silence only putting a further point on recent events. It killed him; the silence. There was no laughter, no excited feet shuffling across the floor, no mischievous grins to meet him, just _silence_. The TARDIS seemed to reflect his mood, as he trudged onwards, further into the time machine.

Normally, he would've been madly dashing around the control panel with the Entity watching him eagerly, waiting for their next adventure. But today, today was different. Today was a day of mourning. Not a day for adventure. The Doctor looked around at his surroundings somberly before continuing down the TARDIS halls. All he wanted to do at the moment was sit down and cry. All he wanted to do for a moment was be human and let his emotions out.

His mind still raced from the thought of attending Jessie's funeral. He was the only other one there besides Jack and Martha who knew that Jessie was still sort of alive, only…more Time Lady-ish. The Time Lord remembered how sad he had gotten, seeing Francine, Clive, Tish, and Leo all torn up over the 'loss' of their adopted daughter. The fake cause of death was suicide, which made it all the more worse for the other Joneses to hear. The Doctor had hoped, as he had watched the casket descend into the ground, that he would never have to make a funeral pyre for the Entity the way he had made one for the Master.

The Entity had left him two months ago, right after they had had a brief encounter with some Judoon. She had said that she wanted something more to do, that she wanted to help UNIT with their operations, like how he was forced to do so in his Third regeneration. Without her around, it really felt like she _was_ dead. He missed the sound of her feet sliding on the Tardis floor when they were both working on operating the control panel, he missed her sing-songy laugh that made him feel all warm inside, and most of all, he missed just having her by his side.

Without her, he felt like a walking corpse, wandering time and space with no specific purpose. She gave him meaning, she gave him a reason to live. She'd been gone for so long that he had been starting to hear her calling him-a trick his brain put him up to while the Doctor slipped further and further into depression.

And it was starting to happen again.

"Doctor. Doctor! Where are you?"

"I'm here," he called out, his voice cracking as he did so. He knew she really wasn't there. It was just his mind taunting him, reminding him how much he depended on her and needed her, _wanted_ her. "I'm here, Entity."

No response came, as the Doctor had expected. He took a deep breath before setting his hand down on the doorknob to his own private quarters. Once he entered, he would force himself to stay awake and try and figure out where UNIT had stationed his significant other until he passed out from lack of sleep. He wondered how the Entity had survived all of those long years without emotion, what it felt like not to feel anything for anyone, not even one's own family. He pitied her for that. She had only recently grown into the full-fledged Time Lady she was meant to be. She needed time to recover. More than two months.

And yet, he couldn't let her be gone from him any longer. It was driving him insane. Now he realized how the Master had felt about her. She was part of the reason he had gone mad. He hated realizing it, but she was to blame.

The Doctor had noticed that when Jack and Martha had realized that the Entity was Jessie, they had only pretended to be happy. They were actually absolutely terrified to know that she was a more powerful being than they were, that she was a whole new being. From what the Time Lord had gathered, Jack had noticed something about his Time Lady, something…off. He didn't know what, and it was possible that to this day, Jack still didn't know, either. It was something _**bad**_.

But how could he see the bad inside her when all he knew and loved was the good, the absolutely pure part of the Time Lady that he had adored from the minute they had introduced each other? How could he be suspicious of her at all when he knew that she would never destroy anymore after learning how to love? He began shooting down all of the bad thoughts that came about directed towards her and sighed as he finally opened the door and fell face down on the carpeted floor, too exhausted to force himself to get up.

The TARDIS closed the door behind him and hummed sympathetically as he tried to fight off slipping into unconsciousness.

He had to figure out where she was. He just _had _to. He loved her so much that he _had_ to know where she was at all hours of the day, to know that she was safe and protected from harm. He loved her so much that it was beginning to **physically** hurt him.

The darkness that followed his closing eyelids welcomed him like an old friend, whisking him off into another reality that wasn't governed by any rules. Not even rules that the Doctor had set down applied here. Perhaps the deadliest dreams anything in any of the known Universe could dream were _his_ dreams.

_**The Doctor blinked, looking up at a candle that danced before his eyes. It sat right next to him, on a tiny table slightly above his head. He was still laying down, and, on further examination, he was still in bed. Had he woken up without falling deep enough into oblivion? Frowning, he sat up, looking at the candle. He had no recollection to even having a candle next to him.**_

_**So, he was still dreaming.**_

_**He walked out of the room, following the hallways and walking out of the TARDIS. He wanted to figure out where he was, at least. It was unmistakably Earth. The sun shone down through a group of clouds blocking the bright blue sky behind them. The trees seemed dull and lifeless with the after-look of a heavy, powerful rain. No kids ran or screamed down the street, making it look like a ghost town. Across the street, a house stood, broad but quaint. Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten, almost involuntarily. Anywhere, anywhere but here. Instead of returning to the TARDIS, however, he walked towards the house. He watched the British flag wave slowly in a soft autumn breeze as he buzzed the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard, rushing down the stairs eagerly before a striking face greeted him, smiling up at him.**_

"_**Doctor."**_

_**Every nerve in his body was telling him to go; to run. Nevertheless, he stayed, reaching out and enveloping the woman in a hug.**_

"_**How's my girl? Been fairly good without me around?" Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she let out a playful chuckle. "Good," he said, not waiting for an answer as he pulled away from her.**_

"_**Can I come in?" He asked her. She nodded, gesturing for him to come inside as she looked up at him with her brilliant smile. The Doctor wandered into the living room, stopping to turn around as he watched her walk towards him, the door slamming behind her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"_**Entity," he whispered. She gave him a long, hard stare, as if seeing him for the very first time.**_

"_**Doctor," she breathed, stepping closer to him as his two hearts raced, "I thought you weren't going to look for me."**_

_**Slowly, he grinned. "I was always looking for you. And now, here you are."**_

_**Shaking her head, she walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "I missed you."**_

_**Taking a ragged breath, he replied into her hair. "I missed you, too."**_

"_**I have to run a few errands, and then we'll talk." She pulled back, walking over towards the door and swinging it wide open.**_

"_**No!" The Doctor cried, trying to pull her back, but it was too late. A huge wave crashed through the doors, knocking her down and pulling her under. She struggled against the current before going unconscious, the water spilling into the house, crashing against corners with a ferocious power. He was slammed against the wall before sinking under the treacherous water himself.**_

_**Swimming through the water, he got out, the wave licking at the bottom of the staircase, and took a deep breath before turning back, taking the stairs two at a time, looking around desperately for a way to get out without having to regenerate. It was too late. The Entity was dead. They had said, the first time she regenerated, it had been a tsunami. A "terrible accident" was what the Master, one of the first responders, had called it.**_

"_**No!" The water was rising, and was reaching its way up to the second floor impossibly fast, making it hard for his mind to concentrate as he looked around for the guest room-which he knew had a fire escape right outside the window. Somehow, in that small amount of time, he managed to focus, find the room, and break the glass before dashing up another flight of stairs. He didn't look behind himself as water spilled out of the broken window. Coughing, he pushed himself up to the top of the roof, and looked around as the street under him was engulfed by the water.**_

_**The Doctor looked down at the bottom of the fire escape and noticed that the water had stopped-momentarily, of course. He sat down on the tiled roofing as his mind raced, thinking of the fastest and easiest possible way for him to get out of this situation alive. **_

_**That was when he remembered that he was dreaming. He could control the situation and manipulate it to his will.**_

_**He squeezed his eyes and thought hard about what he wanted to see the next time he opened them, hearing a strong wind blow as he tried his hardest to control the unpredictable.**_

_**When he opened his eyes, he was back inside the house, on the main floor, the water completely gone, the door fixed, and the Entity standing in front of him with a big grin on her face, as if nothing extremely life-threatening had just happened a few seconds before. He looked at her and gave her a smile before realizing that her face was now covered in ash and slightly cocked to the side, freezing up at how eerie it looked. But it was the next sentence that made his hearts stop:**_

"_**You never even bothered to try and save me."**_

_**The dream cascaded around him, the house melting like wax as the landscape dramatically changed. He was inside the TARDIS, leaning on the console. Sweat dripped down his forehead to form a tiny puddle at his feet. The Entity had vanished, leaving him to his thoughts. With each breath, the air seemed to lessen. Looking up, he walked over the slippery floor to where the screen rested; the heat finally getting unbearable. Frowning, he flicked the screen and watched it flicker to life, an almost instantaneous warning flashing up.**_

_**His feet were in motion before the screen had even turned on fully, racing away from the TARDIS's console. Tripping up the stairs, he grazed his knees on the ground as the TARDIS's console began to glow, pulsating with a violent energy. The explosion that followed knocked him backwards, throwing him against the wall. The flames were around him in seconds as he sat up and groaned, holding his side, burning and blazing through the TARDIS like a wildfire.**_

"_**You never even looked at me when I was dying."**_

_**Her voice echoed throughout the TARDIS as he went into panic mode.**_

"_**Tardis," he cried out, "emergency protocol 354! Water cannons on!" Coughing, he watched numbly as nothing happened, the flames inching closer and closer towards him. Desperately, he tried to pull himself up with the wall, but his hands slid across it like it was glass. His legs wouldn't move, trapped there underneath nothing, but paralyzed nonetheless. The Doctor gulped down the little air that was left as he glanced down at his paralyzed legs. He watched as the circle of fire neared him, blazing with an intense heat. Sweat dripped off of his face, falling to the ground, extinguishing a small fraction of the flames. It felt so real, yet it was only a dream…**_

…_**Wasn't it?**_

_**Then he remembered how he had escaped the last disaster. **_

_**The Time Lord squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that this time, his imagination would work correctly, that his lucid dreaming would be fully operational. The heat began to touch his exposed flesh as he let out a small scream.**_

_**His eyes opened again, and he found that he was no longer inside the TARDIS, no longer in Jessie Evans' old street. **_

_**He was on Gallifrey. Beautiful, shining, old Gallifrey. Before the Time War. Before the madness. Before all of the pain and suffering…**_

_**The Doctor examined himself. He was still in his Tenth regeneration, which was good. His brown suit was a bit charred, and his faded red Converse was still slightly wet, but other than that, he was perfectly fine. A happy smile spread across of his face. His lucid dreaming had finally worked!**_

_**He looked up to see her, in her very first regeneration, as bright, beautiful, and radiant as he remembered. Her Time Lord robes blew behind her in the wind, along with her long, wavy auburn hair as she looked down at him with a smile.**_

"_**You know, you should really tell Rassilion to change the fashion," she yelled as she began to climb down towards him. "It's really out of date!"**_

_**Her quirky personality was back as well. That was an even better sign.**_

"_**I will, I promise," he laughed as he brushed some stray hairs out of his face. "Although I doubt he'll listen to me, Entity! You know how he is…"**_

_**Her feet touched the ground, and she brushed herself off, facing away from him as she continued-,**_

"_**Yeah, I s'pose I do. By the way, did you hear about what's going on in Torchwood?"**_

_**The Doctor gave her a funny look, even though she was facing away from him. "Torchwood? How would you know about-"**_

_**He stopped himself as the Entity turned around to face him. Her formal Time Lord council dress was gone. Instead, she was wearing a simple torn-up flowing white dress. Her left eye was missing. Scars and cuts covered the left half of her face, and her whole entire right arm was soaked in blood. She gave him an eerie, gap-toothed grin before it disappeared as she yelled-,**_

"_**I can't believe you let me die like that. You let me commit suicide, Doctor. How could you let me die like that?!"**_

_**She lunged at him as he shrieked, covering his face in terror.**_

The Doctor woke up in a cold sweat as he looked around the room, making sure he was still inside his TARDIS bedroom…which he was, thankfully. He sat up and wiped some of the sweat off of his brow before checking the clock on his nightstand that sat next to his bed. It was written completely in Circular Gallifreyan, but he could see it well enough through the massive sleep in his eyes…

_3 January 2009, 10:02am UK time_

_Current Location: UNIT Headquarters, London, England, UK, Earth_

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he propped himself up and stretched. Hopefully the TARDIS had landed in the right location. Hopefully _she _would be here.

And hopefully _she_ wouldn't try and kill him for being late.

"_**The Entity. I missed you."**_

_Vworp, vworp, vworp, vworp…_

The keyboard keys clicked as the Entity slowly lifted her face off of them, taking a moment to collect her thoughts before she remembered that what had awoken her was the sound of the TARDIS landing…although, that idea was absurd. The Doctor had let her leave him two months ago to work for UNIT. But she knew when she heard his TARDIS land, and she had heard it land. All she needed to do now was get up and go look for it.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she got up and turned around in her revolving chair, the Time Lady took a few steps before running smack into the front doors of an all too familiar blue police box. She groaned in pain before grabbing the door handle of the TARDIS and stepped inside to see Ten, shirtless and with a terrible case of bedhead, putting his top half of his blue suit on. He didn't seem to notice her entering.

"Ahem."

The Doctor paused, halfway between still being shirtless and having a shirt on as he swiveled around to face the very woman his hearts had been aching for all this time. He blushed, realizing that she could see his exposed skin, and quickly put his shirt on before clearing his throat and giving her an ecstatic smile.

"I missed you," he croaked, his voice cracking as she smiled back at him and went for a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she murmured into his blue suit. "I missed you too."

Both Gallifreyans closed their eyes and let the sound of four hearts beating let all that was to be heard in the brief silence. They embraced one another as tears trickled down their faces, their insanity from love cured. All they needed right now, before one of them spoke to the other again, was physical closure-a simple hug would suffice for their mending hearts.

What neither one of them had realized happened was that someone had followed the Entity into the TARDIS after hearing it land…someone who didn't like to see this sort of thing between them happen without having her heart break even more.

"'Scuse me."

The two Time Lords turned around to face a very cross looking Martha Jones, wearing her white lab coat over her usual attire.

She had been hoping these past few months that the Doctor wouldn't come back for the Entity, because she knew what was wrong with his long-lost-yet-newly-found love. Miss Jones was hiding something from the Doctor, a dangerous secret that could hold the fate of the entire universe in its hands. Jack knew it too, only because Martha had trusted him to keep quiet until she decided the time was right.

"Sorry, Martha, I'm a bit busy," the Entity said as politely as she could muster, not letting go of the Doctor, who had wrapped one of his hands protectively around the Time Lady's waist. "Can't you just…"

"What? Leave?" she snapped. "Because if that's what you want me to do, then fine. I'll leave. Just like I left him. I'll leave this bloody TARDIS and never come back. I know that's what you want, you two."

"No, that's not what I meant, Martha," the Doctor's other claimed as she let go of her partner and lifted up her hands, as if to show she was unarmed. "I meant that you should probably leave, only for now. You know that the Colonel's gonna be looking for you…"

"He'll be looking for you too," Jones muttered inaudibly before speaking up. "Alright then. Just let me know when I can come back and when I'm not disturbing you two."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Martha had already turned and left in a huff. He looked back at the Entity, who only shrugged, not having any explanation as to why Martha was acting so cold.

Martha stormed down the hallway as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Jack's phone number. She had had enough of this waiting already.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" she asked before avoiding running into a UNIT officer. "It's me, Martha."

"Martha. Hey. What's going on? Is The Entity alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Just like we feared, Captain. The Doctor came back for her," Martha sighed as she took a left and continued walking down another hallway towards her personal quarters. "And he still doesn't suspect a thing."

Harkness let out a shaky sigh before he replied, "So what're we going to do, then? If he has no idea about her yet, then how're we going to handle this under the Doc's nose?"

"Simple," she said in a stoic tone as she reached her quarters and opened the door to reveal a bunch of alien and extraterrestrial weapons on the wall near her bed, "we do it by force."

"I just can't believe it. Do you really think that she could…well…you know," Jack said with a hint of regret in his tone. "After all we've gone through?"

"You know that she could," the UNIT's doctor snapped, the ice in her voice extremely sharp. "We have to stop her, Jack, before she destroys everything and everyone."

"But…do we really have to use force? I mean, I don't want to hurt her…" Jack said as he ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced at a picture the Doctor had took of him and the Entity, side by side from two months before he knew about her secret. "She still is our friend, and your sister, after all…"

"She is _**not**_ your friend and she is _**not**_ my sister anymore," Martha snapped. "No, Jack; what we're dealing with here needs to be destroyed before it can destroy us. I will not rest until she is dead-for good."

-Later-

"I honestly don't know how I managed to go on without you for so long," the Time Lady admitted as she rested her head on the Time Lord's shoulder, watching children run past the bench they were sitting on at the park. "I mean, I used to be able to do it without being hurt. But I was a stone-hearted creature then. Now…well, now…I can't do it for even a few days."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of his companion's head. "I understand your newfound pain. I've had to deal with you leaving me for years and years on end, Entity. Now you know how hard that pain is."

"I don't get it, though," she murmured into his trenchcoat as she began to close her eyes, "why doesn't Martha understand that I'm still me?"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to answer his significant other's question. He knew almost exactly why Martha was being so cold to the pair of them. She still held a deep-seated grudge against the Doctor for not being able to love her back.

Instead of responding, he let her fall asleep in his arms. Her rhythmic breathing was enough to make him drowsy. Ten held onto her, as if for dear life, while he too drifted off into a deep slumber, not realizing the threat that was closing in on the two of them.

Jack reluctantly closed in on the Doctor and the Entity, armed with only a mere revolver as his weapon. When he noticed they were asleep, he looked across the street at an impatient Martha and nodded slowly, letting her know it was safe for her to come in from behind. He then fixed his gaze on the couple sleeping on the bench. His heart began to break as he took out the small vial that Martha had given to him to use and injected the liquid into a needle. Harkness really didn't want to do this. He really, _truly_ didn't. But for the sake of his life, Martha's life, the Doctor's life, and even the entire universe's life…he had to do this. He had to stop her from becoming anymore dangerous than she already was.

The Captain filled up the needle and raised it up in the air, about to strike the madwoman.

Then he hesitated, remembering that the liquid in the needle was only a mere poison. That wouldn't do anything to the Entity. She could regenerate.

_**Although**_…if he stabbed her with the poison and stabbed her again while she was in the middle of regenerating, she would be gone forever.

But he just didn't have the heart to do it.

He _loved_ the Entity.

More than himself. More than Ianto. More than the Doctor.

More than anybody.

Captain Jack lowered the needle and put it back in the case he had taken it out from as Martha silently gagged the Doctor. He glanced up at her, gave her a sad look, turned, and started to walk away from her.

_**The Entity had known that Jack was there, even in her dream state. She had seen him about to kill her, hesitate, and then walk away.**_

_**What she didn't understand was why he wanted to kill her.**_

_**The world around her began to morph back into the dreamscape she had previously been in-a dimly lit, small apartment room, void of any furniture. She stood there, in the centre of the room, by herself, holding the Doctor's bloody sonic screwdriver, huffing and puffing as she realized that there was a body lying in front of her.**_

_**The Doctor's body.**_

_**She let out a shriek, but then fell silent as she realized that he was simply unconscious. **_

_**That was when she noticed the Time Lord's head was bloody-covered with almost the same amount of blood as the blood on his sonic screwdriver.**_

_**She let out another shriek when she realized that she had knocked the Doctor out cold.**_

"_**I see you finally got around to getting his screwdriver for me."**_

_**The voice echoed around the room, bouncing off of the walls. The Entity swiveled around, pointing the sonic at the walls with a shaky, bloody hand before nervously asking-,**_

"_**Who's there?"**_

_**An evil, cold, menacing laugh pierced her eardrums.**_

_**Then footsteps came closer towards her.**_

_**A shadowy figure stood just out of the light's reach, both of its hands behind its back. All that she could make out was that the figure was, indeed, a man; a man who was possibly younger than the current Doctor, from what she could gather only by the hairstyle.**_

"_**You really don't recognize me? Ooh, I'm a bit offended, sweetheart."**_

_**It hit her when she listened closely. That voice…**_

_**A chuckle. "You figured it out. Took you long enough."**_

_**The figure stepped into the dim light, and a gasp slipped out of the Time Lady's mouth.**_

_**She had been right.**_

_**The man was none other than Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester, brother of Sam Winchester. The man who had crawled out of Hell. **_

_**What was he doing here?**_

"_**What are you doing here?" the Entity asked as she lowered the screwdriver and put it back in her pocket. "You should be dead."**_

_**He snorted. "And you should've died at least 900 years ago. Yet here you are-and here I am." Dean gestured to himself before chuckling. "I'm surprised that you haven't really figured out who I really am yet, darling. It's not that hard."**_

_**Before she could respond, his eyes flickered to a shade of bright yellow, and then back to their normal shade of brown.**_

"_**Lucifer?"**_

_**The devil laughed before leaning against the wall. "That's right. You owe me something very, very soon. Your time is tick, tick, ticking away, and I'm just waiting to get my end of the bargain."**_

"_**I can't believe you still remember, after all these years," she mused, walking over towards Dean, giving him a fake smile. "You know that I can always afford to break the deal."**_

_**He tsk'd. "You're lying, as usual. Besides, sweetheart, what you have to do for my part of the deal isn't so bad…"**_

_**The fake smile disappeared as the Gallifreyan shoved him against the wall and pinned his arms back. "Isn't so bad?" she hissed through gritted teeth. "I have to give up the love of my life after finally learning to have emotions again to spend a decade in Hell with you as your pet, and you say that isn't so bad?"**_

_**Lucifer let out a laugh as he eyed the Entity up and down. "You've changed a lot since I last spoke with you. You look…better."**_

_**She slammed his arms back against the wall with more force. "Don't play games with me, Lucifer. Tell me that you can promise to let me go after a decade."**_

_**A sigh. "You're no fun anymore. I can't do anything. We made a 900 year old deal, sweetie. I can't change anything about it now." **_

_**The Entity let go of his arms and faced away from him as she squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears trickle down her face. "I bloody hate you."**_

"_**If you hated me, you would have never have sealed the deal so sweetly," Dean teased as he leaned forward and tried to plant a kiss on her cheek.**_

"_**DON'T touch me," she snapped as she slapped his face away.**_

_**He turned back to her with a gruesome expression on his face, his eyes changing to the bright yellow shade before flicking back again. "You're going to regret that. I just added an extra punishment to your part of the deal, sweetheart."**_

_**The Entity looked at him in shock. "But I thought you said-"**_

"_**I lied," he interrupted. "Demons always lie."**_

"_**Lucifer, you son of a bitch," the Doctor's companion hissed through her teeth.**_

"_**Don't talk about my mom like that," he tutted. "Although, I'll be honest with you-she was a bitch. Oh, you should probably wake up by the way. Your time is running out with your precious Doctor, sweetie."**_

_**And with a snap of his fingers-**_

-The Entity woke up.

She realized that she was gagged and tied up back to back with the Doctor, who was also gagged and tied up to her. He yelled something through his gag before remembering that he could communicate with her mentally.

_Martha and Jack kidnapped us! They threw us in a UNIT interrogation cell and tied us together while you were sleeping, _the Time Lord informed her before cursing like a sailor.

_Woah, calm down, Doctor. I thought you hated swearing, first of all. And second of all, I had a terrible dream…well, it wasn't really a dream. More of a…realistic vision. _The Entity replied in the most soothing mental voice she could muster.

_About what? _the Doctor asked innocently.

The Time Lady hesitated. Did she really want to tell him about the deal she made with Lucifer, who had recently taken on the physical form of Dean Winchester? Did she want to break his heart now, when she needed him most?

No.

That would be uncalled for.

Her time was running out, and she needed all the love she could get.

She decided not to tell him, and tried to come up with a rushed but very convincing lie.

_About…well…you._

Suddenly, Dean/Lucifer appeared right behind the Doctor, with a devilish smile on his face. She screamed through her gag, but the Devil put a finger to his lips after mouthing, _He can't see me._

The Doctor looked at her, his eyes swimming with concern as he looked behind himself, straight in the eyes of Dean, which he couldn't see. He looked back at her and sent her a telepathic message of worry.

"You've got five minutes to say your goodbyes, dear, dear Jessie. Or, should I say, Entity? You know, you've had so many human aliases over the years, I can't quite keep track anymore," Dean sighed as he walked towards the centre of the room, the Entity's eyes following him. "I'll just call you _My Pet_."

_I can scream, and alert Jack and Martha to come in here, _she snapped at Lucifer, forgetting that the Doctor could hear her too.

_What? No! Don't do that! _The Doctor warned as he struggled in his bonds.

The older Winchester boy rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall, sticking his hands in his pockets very casually. _I'll talk to you like this so he can hear me too. Four minutes till Hell, Entity._

_Who the-_

_Before she does my introduction for me, dear Doctor, I'm the Devil, and I'm here to collect my end of the bargain that the Entity made with me so long ago. _Lucifer grinned, opening his arms as if presenting himself, and the Doctor blinked twice, seeing him for the first time.

_I'm sorry Doctor. I loved you, I really did, _she began in what would be her final statement for awhile. _I really, truly did. That's why I made the deal._

_Three minutes. _Dean drummed his fingers on the table he was standing near. _And hurry it up. Make it short and sweet. I hate long, drawn out goodbyes. They're too sappy for a devil like me._

_What do you mean? I love you too, Entity, I always have loved you, ever since we first met… _The Doctor's eyes met with hers and burned with a fiery passion. _I have always, always loved you._

_That's what I mean. _She began to sob. _I made a deal with Lucifer long, long ago, as a mere, young eight year old soon-to-be Time Lady. He promised that he would fill you with so much passion and true, dear love for me until your tenth self or in nine hundred years. Whichever came first, he told me simply. In return, I would give up my independence and become his pet for ten whole long years in Hell…and the part that he added as punishment, I cannot mention for the sanity of your dear, old, wise brain._

_But…I…you…how did you contact Lucifer all those years ago? _The Time Lord asked, completely and utterly confused, feeling deeply betrayed. _You weren't supposed to know about Earth's religion until the sixth year!_

_I went into the forbidden section of the library for first years. I did the correct ritual to summon a crossroads demon. How was I supposed to know that Lucifer was going to appear in the physical form of your tenth regeneration?!_

_I always take the form of whatever specific people desire to see the most, _Lucifer/Dean snickered. _At the time, she wanted to see a father figure. So I decided, hey, why not go with the form of the Doctor's future self?_

_A father figure? I'm a father figure to you, Entity? Or…I was? _Ten mused as the clock ticked.

Two minutes were left.

_Doctor, we're running out of time, _the Entity sobbed as tears streamed down her face. _I just want you to know that I love you. I always have, and always will, love you. You are the only man in this entire damned existence that makes me smile at the mere mention of your name. You are my rock. You are my sun. You are my world. Hell, you're my everything. I fucking love you. I really, really do._

_I love you too, Entity. Even though you caused me to feel this way for you. I love you, even past the demon-inflicted infatuation that blossomed into true love. I love you so, so much…I will never, ever let anyone replace you in my two great big hearts ever again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And…I'm glad that you thought of me as a father figure. I would be proud to be a father to your children. You are my entire existence. You are my everything, as well. I truly, deeply adore you. And…to word it like you did…I fucking love you too. _The Doctor's eyes gleamed with oncoming tears as his mixed emotions spread across his face.

_One single minute. Then kiss his ass goodbye, _Lucifer said as he ran his fingers through Dean's tousled hair. _Oh. Did I forget to mention that once you go straight to Hell, Entity, that all of the Doctor's love for you, even the real love that I didn't create, will vanish instantly? All his good thoughts of you will be replaced by terrible betrayals. When you come back to Earth, it'll be like Hell on the go. Courtesy of yours truly. Your loved one will never love you back after this single moment in time. So, uh, enjoy it while you can. _He then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, as if he wasn't the one making trouble for the two Time Lords.

_Doctor. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. _She looked at him sadly as she felt herself slipping away, heading towards the worst place ever created.

_Don't be. You did this all out of love. I will always love you, even if I don't show it. There will always be a tiny part of my consciousness that loves you and will forever remember all the good times we had together. _If he didn't have the gag on, she knew there would be a big, but sad, grin on his face.

_I love you, _the Time Lady whimpered.

_And, I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it for an entire decade…the Entity…I love you too._

The clock ticked. To the Entity, the tick sounded like a loud explosion; a loud explosion sounding off a goodbye to everything that she held dear; sounding off to a love that would never have existed when she returned.

She felt her two hearts beat their last _ta-ta-ta-tum, ta-ta-ta-tum, ta-ta-ta-tum, ta-ta-ta-tum_…

…Lucifer standing over her body, holding his hands on her head as he closed his eyes, taking the life out of her, a satisfied expression on his face…

…and the Doctor crying, screaming through his gag, trying his hardest to rip out of his binds, swearing at Lucifer, watching her die helplessly as the Captain and Martha burst in, shocked expressions on their faces as they too watched her die, coming in to help when it was far too late.

Her eyes closed, and a relaxed feeling suddenly washed over her.

The Devil had taken her emotions away from her so quickly; it was like she had never even gained them in the first place.

She would no longer have to fear anything.

The Entity was finally at peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Almost Is Never Enough

****A/N: Look up the song 'Almost Is Never Enough' by Ariana Grande featuring Nathan Sykes. It's a brilliant song written for The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones movie, and…well, I thought it would be a great song for this chapter, since I thought that it expresses how the Entity and the Doctor are feeling right now. Keep it on repeat (if you can), and try to listen to it the whole time you read the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys. :)**

**-SmoshyDoctor****

When she opened her eyes again, the Entity was greeted by a nearly blinding flash of white light, followed by blood-curdling screams. Tortured groans echoed all around, complimented by the sounds of knives unsheathing, chainsaws being revved, people shouting out for help that they could never receive. She looked around nervously, her eyes darting around before her brain finally registered where she was stuck, and would be stuck for the next decade. Ten full on years to be stuck as the Devil's pet in Hell. Literally _nothing _could be worse.

Nothing could be, except for the fact that the Doctor would never love her again.

Ever.

"I see you made the trip quite nicely," Lucifer muttered as he eyed her up and down with Dean's smug grin. "All in one piece, too. That's good. I don't want my newest pet to be broken in oh-so-soon." He opened his arms widely and gestured to the environment around him with a devilish smile on his face. "Welcome to Hell, bitch."

That was when she noticed that something had changed about him. Instead of wearing Dean's casual, rugged outfit, he had changed into a rather James Bond-esque tuxedo, only it was a deep shade of red, with shoulder pads to make himself look broader than he already was. A pitch black, branch-like ring rested on his third finger, and the Time Lady could've sworn that she saw it flicker with a small flame.

"And before you ask, I can change clothes as quickly as I like."

She snorted. "Not that I care, you disgusting asshole." The Entity looked away from him and bit her lip nervously. Her vision began to falter due to the rising tears in her eyes. "A whole decade? Why did I agree to stay here a whole ten years?" Her voice cracked.

"Aw, c'mon, baby, it's not so bad," the Devil whispered as he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, forcing her to face towards him. "I forgot to mention that ten years down here is only a month upstairs."

Shock and anger grew inside of her. How could he lie about something like that?

Then she reminded herself that this was the Devil. He always lied about practically everything.

"You motherfucking idiot."

When the Entity tried to smack him across the face, Dean simply held up his hand, as if to stop her. An invisible force stopped her hand, and she looked at it in confusion before he flicked his wrist. The hand that the Time Lady had tried to smack him with twisted backwards, making an ugly cracking sound, and she fell to her knees before whining in pain.

"You're in my territory now, sweetheart," he snickered as he helped her up. "Don't try to escape, because I will personally stop you. I will only let you go when your time is up. Well, I actually am forced to, because of the deal we made."

"_You can really do that for me?" the young, naïve eight year old Gallifreyan asked the man standing in front of her with tears of joy running down her face._

"_Of course I can. Just remember that when you see him in this physical form-" The Devil paused and gestured to himself. "-that your time is nearing."_

_She nodded, not fully understanding what she was getting herself into. "Yes. I'll take the deal. Just please, make sure you don't hurt him too much."_

_Ten laughed darkly. "No promises. Now, this is a part that all people making deals have to do-"_

_He leaned down and kissed her smack on the lips before pulling away._

"_-And that, my dear, is how you seal a deal with a Devil." _

_She wiped her lips before smiling._

"_Thank you."_

The older Winchester took her hand and led her inside what appeared to be a twisted version of a medieval castle. He looped his arm through hers, and a pang of loss hit her heart, reminding her of the first time that the Doctor had done so, on what was their last night together on Gallifrey before it burned up.

"You're going to love the room I picked out for you."

He whispered in her ear, and sharp, painful chills shot down her back.

This time, he hadn't used Dean's voice, but he had switched over to Ten's. She knew that he did that to make her feel terrible, to torture her, and, to her dismay, it worked.

Dean chuckled as they walked through the main hall.

The interior of the castle was just as twisted as the exterior-the tile panels on the floor were like a chess board, only with fresh blood splattered here and there, for a start. The ceiling above them and the rest of the area had a very Gothic feel-very dark and unnerving, and it was even more so with the words etched almost everywhere-You will never stop suffering. The staircase that they were approaching was colored a deep crimson, with the railing full of impaled heads and other body parts.

"I want to go home," the Time Lady whimpered softly as Lucifer helped her up the stairs. The Entity tried to avoid looking at the impaled parts. Luckily, another distraction came about when she realized that she was no longer wearing her clothes that she had been when she had been stolen away…

"You look more attractive than you did when I stole you away," he chuckled, still using the Doctor's voice as she examined herself.

A rather fluffy and pompous dark red Victorian-era dress rested on her, showing off her body shape. The v-neck of the dress showed off more than she would like to reveal, sadly. The black ring that she had seen resting on the third finger of the Devil was resting on hers. She reached a hand up to her hair, and that was when she finally registered the big bow in her hair that matched her dress.

"Don't irk me even more," she snapped, trying to get Lucifer's arm to unhook from hers. "I'm already even emotionally damaged enough."

"Oh really now?"

Dean's evil laugh echoed in her eardrums before they reached a door-and it wasn't just any door.

It was a black, Gothic-style door, decorated only by the blood red rubies along the sides, and by an odd, disturbing, and eerie white eye painted in the dead center that gave the Entity the chills. Under the white painted eye read 'Lucifer's Territory-Enter and Die'.

She felt her muscles tense up as he placed a hand on her shoulder and smirked before whispering in her ear-,

"I haven't even gotten started yet."

_Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS…_

Ten began to cry as he felt the regeneration energy light up his entire body.

_Dalig Ulv Straden…_

This was it. This was his last song.

This was his final moment of living.

He sobbed.

"I don't wanna go."

And that was when Ten burst into golden flames, causing the TARDIS to catch fire and shoot off sparks flying everywhere.

He screamed, his face changing, and that was when the regeneration completed, before an explosion rocked the TARDIS.

The new Doctor quickly grabbed the first body part that he could think of and spoke his first words:

"Legs! I've still got legs!" He kissed them and sighed. "Good, good."

The Time Lord began to examine the rest of his new body.

"Arms. Hands. Ooh! Fingers." He wiggled them and smiled. "Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose." The Doctor patted it. "Ah, I've had worse. Chin." A shocked pause. "**Blimey**. Hair."

He paused, feeling the longer locks.

"_I'm a girl_!"

Then he realized that was rubbish.

"No, no. I'm not a girl."

A lock of hair came into his vision, thanks to his grabby, new, and youthful hands.

"And _**still**_ not ginger!"

Another small explosion jolted the Doctor backwards a bit, getting his mind back on track.

"There's something else. Something important."

He tapped the sides of his head furiously, muttering to himself.

"I'm-

I'm-"

The next explosion jolted him forward, his chest hitting the control panel as he looked up and laughed maniacally.

"Crashing! Haha!"

As the TARDIS spun around and around, heading towards Earth for a definite crash landing, the madman with a box yelled, knowing that he would possibly have to regenerate again-

"GERONIMO!"

_Hell, Lucifer's Palace of Death, Six Years Later (only six weeks have passed in the real world) ~_

The Entity awoke to a loud shriek. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up, her bedhead getting in her vision as she looked around frantically, everything in her body on red alert, worsening when she saw a slumbering Lucifer next to her, still under the blood red covers.

In the long years that she had spent at Lucifer's side, he had grown a very strong attachment and obsession with her, due to all of the sexual abuse he had put her through. The Time Lady had found out quickly that it was due to him not having a female in his possession for quite some time-her only 'friend' in the castle, Lilith, the queen of Hell, had told her that he hadn't had one since his first days in Hell.

She had tried to escape many times, with the occasional and very surprising assistance from Lilith, but to no avail, as every time she neared the front doors to freedom, the Devil would appear in the form of the Doctor-her Doctor-and tell her to stay in the most heartbreaking voice he could use against her.

Yesterday, he had revealed his newest physical form to her-Jace from the 2013 movie adaptation of The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. The Devil had gotten every physical, vocal, and possibly even mental detail about him so well that it was unsettling. A sharp pain panged away at her heart-or, at least, it felt like her heart. Maybe it was her chest.

She realized that she had been staring at his perfect blond locks and sculpted face, and yanked her eyes off of him, blushing. Somehow, she had taken a liking-and maybe she had even fallen in love (or lust) with the darker version of the Shadowhunter.

Jace began to stir-and the Entity, or, as Lucifer had renamed her, Alice, averted her gaze. She hated when he caught her looking at him in such a way…it made her feel young again. He _made_ her feel young, naïve, and not to mention idiotic.

"I slept longer than I meant to," he murmured, the covers falling off of his body before he turned to face Alice, who was looking out the palace window at all the pain and suffering below her, her eyes brimming with tears. "You alright, love?"

The pang came back again, sharper and quicker than ever before. "No. I can't do this. I just can't, Jace-I mean, Cain, or Lucifer, or whatever you prefer." Her words came out bitter and very, very acidic. "And, for God's sake, put a shirt on. At least _a bloody shirt_."

She felt his eyes travel down her exposed back and shivered before turning around and glaring the Shadowhunter down. "**Stop it**."

He smirked. "What? I thought you _**enjoyed**_ getting attention. You're the one who made a deal to make your dear Doctor love you back with all of his hearts."

Jace hopped out of the large, king sized bed and strolled over to the immense closet adjacent from where he had just been, gazing at the selection of clothes that he owned. He licked his lips before looking back at his pet briefly. "Who do you want me to be today, darling? No, _don't_ tell me. Dean Winchester? I know how much you _**loved**_ Dean's flirtarious personality, especially-well, never mind. Anywho…"

"Just…just stay Jace for now," the Time Lady sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to fix her bedhead as she kept her gaze fixed outside, watching helplessly as poor, countless souls looked up at her pleadingly, begging her to let them go. She remembered seeing Dean, the real Dean, come back here a few times…and she wanted to help him. She even went down to his holding area to see him personally. Alice sighed. That was a memory that would stay hidden away…at least, for the time being. "I don't think I want to see you in any other form for at least two more years down here."

Apparently that was what the Devil had wanted to hear, because he let out a weirdly happy laugh before snapping his fingers, forcing her to swivel around and keep her gaze fixated on him. The plain white dress shirt he had put on was hardly unbuttoned at all-in fact; his whole upper body was still revealed. Because of the (eerily accurate, but fake) Shadowhunter tattoos on his neck, shoulders, and even abs, she couldn't help but stare. "You have learned quite a lot from me, sweetie. Mostly adult things; but still…You're learning, and that's great." Lucifer chuckled. "So, do you want to perhaps take a walk? It'll be just the two of us. We can check and see if your little friend Dean Winchester has come back for more. Or maybe his younger brother took his place. I know how much you like _his_ kind, Alice."

"To be honest, Jace, I'd prefer if you didn't tell me what you want me to do," Alice snapped. "I'm an independent soul, a lone roamer in time. I always have and always will be by myself."

She got off of the bed and tried to find a better, less slutty-looking shirt for her in the immense closet of Hell.

While she searched for the best outfit that she could find, a song popped up in her head-

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms

Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

_Meanwhile, on Earth~_

The Doctor sat on a park bench, all by his lonesome, his head in his hands as he began to try and remember his love for the Entity-but just as Lucifer/Dean had said, all his love-filled memories of her were blocked out, pushed away by hatred. He couldn't control the hatred-and he was partially to blame for that, because he still hated his longtime friend and soul mate for lying to him. He didn't fully hate her, though. A tiny piece in both of his two hearts still held love and passion for her, was still trying to hang on to the love he had for her.

He wanted to blame himself for not being able to save her in time, but he simply couldn't. It was nearly impossible to break a deal with a devil, especially _the_ Devil himself, and even if you could, you would literally raise Hell.

No, Eleven couldn't blame anyone for this matter-he could blame love. The Entity had kept this deal a secret from him ever since they had first met, at the mere age of eight years old.

"I miss her so much."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

How could he say that when he had River to comfort him? He couldn't cheat on his wife.

Then again, the Entity had been there before her, before Rose, before anyone. He had good reasons to miss his Time Lady.

He had hardly even had time to say a proper goodbye to her.__

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve

Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms

Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough 

"You miss him, don't you?"

She turned around, her new plain white dress shirt and skinny maroon suspenders overshadowed by the light brown tweed jacket, maroon bowtie, black slacks and black loafers that she had changed into. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jace."

He snickered. "You do. You're dressed exactly like him right now."

Alice smirked. "That's bullshit. The Doctor would never dress like this, not even in a new regeneration." The Entity fixed the bowtie, which had slumped down a tiny bit as she strode over to him, keeping her head high, trying to mask the immense pain and sorrow she was experiencing. "Prove to me that he actually wears this."

Lucifer pulled out a small orb that resembled a light blue crystal ball and flicked the glass with his middle finger. A tiny blue flame appeared in the center, and then burst into a wildfire of blue hues before forming a scene-a scene that the Devil's pet had never wanted to see in her entire life.

"No," she whimpered as she watched Ten reluctantly regenerate inside of the TARDIS. Her two hearts began to break as he let out a scream of pain before changing into a younger-and not to mention shorter-version of himself. "He…he can't have…you're making this up…" Watching the new Doctor running around and examining his new body parts would have normally made her laugh with joy and give her an attitude of _What's this one gonna be like?_, but this time, it just made her depressed. The previous version-Ten-loved her so dearly, and was the only version of the Doctor that went along with her perfectly. This new version-Eleven-he was a whole new man. She would have no idea what it would be like if she got that Doctor to fall for her….it could get messy.

Jace sighed, sensing her discomfort as he flicked the orb with his middle finger again, the scene vanishing before her very eyes as he slid the glass ball into his coat. "I'm not, darling. You can go ahead and ask him yourself when you go back up there, although I dunno if he'll really want to even see your face again." He paused to see her reaction-which was exactly what he had expected: tears, anger, and even more sorrow. A wicked grin spread across his face before he leaned in and gave her a quick, but somewhat meaningful peck on the cheek. "Sorry for pointing out the cold truth, sweetie."

"Dear Jace…" Alice choked, trailing off as more tears spilled down her face. "…No. I can't. I can't do this anymore. I can't love you."

The Shadowhunter's face fell just a tiny bit. "What do you mean? I've taught you and even trained you how to be a powerful force for six years, and then, after all we've been through, you say that you can't _love_ me?" He stared at her for a minute in silence, examining her before a sad smile appeared-a mask, of sorts. "Oh. I see. You want to give the new Doctor a chance, eh? Well, I can't quite argue with you there. He's quite a bit younger than I am-but not by much." Jace ran his fingers through his wavy blond locks before letting out a shaky sigh. "It's a shame, though…you've been a great pet. Well, you still are mine…but…" He stopped himself. Was the great Lucifer about to admit that he was madly in love with an alien, much less a Time Lady? No. He wasn't going to tell her that-yet. He was about to release her out of her deal four years early.

Alice watched the Devil think over what he was about to say and crossed her arms over her chest, causing the top button on her shirt to make itself come undone, showing off a tiny bit more of her chest than she would have liked to show. She ignored it for the time being, however, because all she could focus on right now was getting back to the Doctor. The Entity had finally come to the decision that even though he was physically (and possibly mentally) a different man altogether, he was still her Doctor. Tears stained her face, causing her facial features to stand out and shimmer in the light from the hellfire outside. "You knew that the very moment that I made the deal with you that my hearts would belong to the Doctor. You knew that the very moment that I set foot in here that I could force myself to try and love you. You knew that I would fall in love with Jace but couldn't be attached to him because I would, and still do, love the Doctor. You knew that this would happen."

"Yes, you're right," he muttered before shifting back into Dean Winchester, who was still wearing Jace's Shadowhunter clothing. "Of course you're right, babe. You're my Alice." Lucifer then waved a hand. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say to you is that…" Dammit. Why did he keep trailing off? Why couldn't he just tell her that he was releasing her from her deal early?

And that was when his heart-or the black hole that had replaced his heart reminded him, with a sharp jab-that he was in love with her, and he didn't want her to go back to that man, that Doctor, the one who could give her all of the things that he could never even dream of giving her. He was a devil; the Doctor was a time traveler. What more did he need to say? He was better than him. The Doctor could have a family. The Devil could have one too, but it wouldn't be a strong, unified family like the Doctor's. That was why he had agreed to making the deal in the first place-to hurt the Doctor, who had been given a better lifestyle than him.

_Almost is never enough._

That sentence, that simple, bluntly true statement haunted the three of them.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

"_If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve_

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
We were so close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms

Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough…

****A/N #2: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed…because it kinda sorta was. :p Tomorrow (23.8.13 {UK} or 8.23.13 {US}) is when I'm setting up a last day of summer party with some of my friends…even though I really don't start school until 28.8.13. Bleh. SCHOOL.**

**Also, I'm trying to read City of Bones…I am totally obsessed with The Mortal Instruments series, thanks to the movie. Jaime Campbell Bower (the actor who plays Jace) and I have the EXACT. SAME. BIRTHDAY. (November 22****nd****) Asdfghjkl;'….he's sooo HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT, as Toby Turner/Tobuscus would say. XD**

**Well.**

**Oh! I got a whole new tumblr and deleted my last one, tenistheking…**

**Here's the link-**

_** .com**_

**Hello, old friend. And here we are, on the last page-**

**No. I'm not gonna do that. Sorry. I'd bring out too many 'The Angels Take Manhattan' feels out.**

**Buh-bye for now, and allons-y to the next chapter, which hopefully won't be rushed! :D**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


End file.
